Home
by coffeebeanner
Summary: SEQUEL to Shelter. The love, laughs and struggles Erin goes through while living with the Voight's. The bond they have grows stronger and they become more of a family. No matter what comes their way, they will always have each other. (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello! Here is the sequel to Shelter. If you haven't read it, you should check it out. It'll help you understand the journey Erin's been on with the Voights. I can't wait to hear what you think of this first chapter. I know that the last chapter of Shelter left us all sad, but I don't plan on keeping you guys sad for too much longer. :D**

 **Thank you to Jordan for her wonderful help. For those of you who know me, know that I love input. So please, any suggestions or idea you'd like to see with this story, don't hesitate to tell me.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Camille sat at the dining room table. She pushed around the roasted chicken and vegetables that Hank prepared on the grill. Normally they would be gone by the time they were placed on her plate. But Camille couldn't even think about eating. Even the thought to food made her sick. Her stomach was bundled in knots. Her nerves took over her body and mind. She didn't even notice everyone was staring at her.

Hank cleared his throat for the second time, this time louder than before.

Camille finally looked up at her plate before she could think of an excuse to leave, Hank asked her to meet him in the bedroom.

Ever since she got home an hour ago from her doctors appointment, she was silent. She would either fake a smile or nod as a response. Erin caught on quickly and brought to Hank's attention.

Once the adults were behind closed doors. The air became thicker for Camille. Making it harder for her breath. She walked over to their bed. Desperately needing to sit as she felt her legs gave out. How does she even break the news to Hank? Where to begin?

"What's wrong?" Hank sat next down to his wife, his eyes were filled with worry. His voice hushed. He placed a gentle hand to her back, "Cami?"

She sucked in her breath before she let out a sigh. Her eye began to water as she went to speak. "I-I…."

"You what?" Hank pushed. His concern only heightening as he watched his wife begins to crumble. "What did the doctor say?"

"They found a lump." Camille cried, her sobs filling the quiet room.

"What?" Hank leaned in; he took Camille's shaking hands in his. "Do you mean-"

"It's cancerous." Camille finally said it. _Cancer_ . The moment the word slipped out of her mouth she felt her stomach flop. She quickly rushed to the bathroom, emptying her nerves and worries into the toilet. Hank was there right behind her, holding her beautiful locks of hair in his hand, and rubbing her back with the other.

"Shh…." He consoled. Tears fell and hit the tile floor; he tried to choke them back. He tried to act brave but he was in shock. "Shh…we'll figure this out."

 **HOME**

Camille stood up with the help of Hank. He guided her to the sink as she splashed water on her feverish face. Then she was led to the bed, he helped her weak, emotionally drained body under the covers.

"You just rest for a little but. I will let the kids know you don't feel good." He placed a sincere kiss on top of her head before he placed one her on the lips. "I love you."

Camille bit her quivering bottom lip as she fought back tears. "I love you too."

"I'll be back in a second to check on you." Hank turned to walk out of the room, but was stopped by his wife pulling him back to her.

"Hank." She called in a hush tone.

"Yeah?" He turned to stare into his wife's bloodshot eyes.

"What are we going to do?"

"We will worry about that when I come back. Please, just get some sleep." Hank pushed himself off the bed and walked out of the room. A sad sigh escaped his lips as he went to turn back into the room. He wanted to desperately fix his wife. Pick her up, rush her to the best damn doctor he could find. He'd take her out of the country if he had to. He just didn't want to see her that distraught ever again.

Justin and Erin just finished clearing their plates and were washing them when Hank came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Where's Mom?" Justin asked as he stood on a step stool next to Erin, who held a sponge with soap in her hand. Justin had a towel in his hand ready to dry them.

Erin turned the water off and dropped the soapy sponge into the water as she paid close attention to the frazzled man in front of her.

"Uh..." Hank cleared his throat. "She's laying down right now. She's not feeling well."

Erin studied Hank's face. She could tell it was something more serious, but for Justin's sake she didn't ask questions right then and there.

"Why don't you guys go play outside?" Hank asked, "I can finish up the dishes." He really just wanted some alone time, a distraction.

"It's okay we are almost done." Erin went back to the faucet to turn it on. She wanted to help.

"Just go." Hank raised his voice, "Now!"

Justin, who was startled practically, fell off the stool by the sudden outburst. He quickly ran out of the kitchen.

Erin knew something was wrong. She glared at Hank as she went after Justin.

"Erin..." Hank sighed; his voice was low and there was hurt in his eyes.

Erin just shook her head and threw her hands up in defense, "It's fine. I'll check on him." She was upset but understood that Hank never had outbursts. At least not in the year she lived with him.

He didn't have to defend his actions, but seeing that no one knew why he acted like that only complicated things. He quickly cleared the tension in the room, "We will talk later."

Erin nodded understanding that his actions would soon be explained.

Erin checked outside to find Justin sitting on the top step of the porch. He had a piece of chalk in his hand and he was doodling what looked to be a dog.

"Hey Bud." Erin took a seat next to him. She too grabbed a piece of chalk coloring in the flower she drew earlier. "I like your dog."

"Thanks." Justin mumbled.

His voice was cracking, like he had been crying. Erin scooted as close as she could; she swung her arm around his shoulder. "Dad isn't mad at you."

"Then why did he yell?" The seven year old wondered, not comprehending the rather complicated thoughts that ran through an adult mind.

Erin simplified, "Sometimes, when something bad or sad happens, our feelings get jumbled." Justin looked up at her with a confused look on his face. "Remember when you found your Power Rangers action figure that you thought you lost."

"Yeah." Justin tried to understand.

"What did you do when you found it?"

"I cried."

"Were you sad?"

Justin shook his head, "No. I was happy."

Erin smiled as Justin realized. "See. So dad isn't mad at you. Something is just bugging him."

"What?" Justin questioned as he back to drawing.

Erin shrugged, "Not sure. But he'll tell us soon."

"Do you think he lost a toy?" Justin innocently asked.

Erin sighed, "I don't think it's that simple Bud." She could wish. She could see him through the screen door pacing around the kitchen his cell phone pressed to his ear.

"What do you say we go inside and play a board game?" Erin looked over to Justin then back at Hank.

"Can I pick?" Justin dropped the piece of chalk and looked hopefully into her eyes.

Erin smiles sweetly and nodded. Justin jumped up from the porch and ran inside of the house. Erin dusted the chalk from her hands onto her jeans and walked into the kitchen.

"Hank?" Erin stepped cautiously towards the cop, who buried his head in his hands. His elbows rested on the dining room table.

Hank looked up, he forced a smile. "Yeah?"

"Justin and I are going to play upstairs. I can take him to the park if that's better?"

Hank sighed, "The park is a great idea. Just keep your cell on you."

Erin nodded, "Okay." She gave the man a small smile before she went to get Justin.

"I found Candyland…or we can play Sorry."

"Dad said we could go to the park." Erin said excitedly, "We can play the games later."

"Cool!" Justin set the boxes of games down on his bed and followed Erin back downstairs.

"We're heading out." Erin announced as she grabbed Hank's keys from the key hook. "I have my cell."

Hank nodded still sitting in the dining room table. "Be safe. Love you."

Erin nodded, "Love you too."

 **HOME**

Justin ran around on the jungle gym, sliding down the slide for umpteenth time since they got there. Erin rested on a blanket she had brought with them. Her sunglasses shade her eyes and she flipped pages of a magazine she got from the 7-Elelven, along with a Slurpee for both her and Justin.

"Hey." Tristan came by, he sat next down to Erin.

"Thanks for coming." Erin smiled gratefully.

"You sounded upset. What's up?" He rested his arms on his knees as he looked over at his girlfriend.

"I think something is wrong with Camille."

"What do you mean?"

"First, Hank yelled at us for no reason. But right before he went with Camille to talk with her in the bedroom. She just didn't look good. Like she was sick or something was on her mind." Worry was in her voice.

"Did they say anything to you?" Tristan reached to grab Erin's hand; he rubbed circles with his thumb.

"No." Erin sighed, "Hank said we would talk later."

"Then you just have to wait." Tristan kissed her temple, "I'll wait with you."

Erin smiled softly, "Thanks."

"Hey Tristan!" Justin ran over to the young couple. He sat down next to Erin, taking a sip of his cold drink.

"Hey Justin." Tristan greeted. "That was some pretty fast sliding."

"Yeah," Justin panted as he caught his breath. "Do you want to join me?"

Tristan let out a laugh, "Thanks but maybe later."

"Okay. Well I'm going to go on the monkey bars!" Justin announced, running back the playground.

"Be careful!" Erin warned as she rolled her eyes at the young boy's spirit.

Silent struck as the duo took in the summer air. Relaxation took over their body as they lay down on the blanket. They looked up at the sky watching the puffy white clouds moving across the blue sky.

Erin pointed up to the sky, "Doesn't that one look like a piece of broccoli?"

"Yeah." Tristan pointed to cloud, "That one looks like a cat."

"Which one?" Erin scanned the sky, not seeing a cat shaped cloud.

Tristan took Erin's hand in his moving above the cloud he was talking about, "That one."

"That's not a cat. That looks like an elephant."

"An elephant?" Tristan chuckled, "Where to you see a trunk?"

"There." Erin pointed.

"That's the cat's tail."

Erin laughed, "Oh my gosh, I see the cat!"

Tristan laughed as Erin broke out in fits of giggles. "What's so funny?"

Erin tried to speak but she couldn't stop laughing. She was tired, maybe more tired than she thought. Tear fell, as the laughing got unbearable. She sat up as her stomach contracted.

Tristan sat up and ran circles on her back, small laughs escaped his lips and Erin slowly calmed down. "What was that?"

Erin sighed and laughed once more, "I have no idea."

"I think some one is sleep deprived." Tristan stated.

"I've been sleeping okay."

"On average how many hours?"

"Like seven. But mostly six since I get up early for work."

"Maybe you should take a break."

"Sure." Erin said sarcastically.

"Seriously," Tristan was concerned, "Come over for dinner tomorrow night."

"You sure you want me to meet your parents?"

"Come on, my mom is making her famous lasagna."

"I do like Lasagna." Erin smiled. "I'll have to check home first."

"Completely understandable."

Erin kissed Tristan on the cheek, "Thank yo-" The sound of Erin's cell phone rang through out the park. She noticed it was Hank calling.

"Hello?"

"Can you and Justin come home, please? Camille and I want to talk to you guys." Hank whispered. Clear hurt and concern in his voice.

"Sure. I'll pack up now." Erin hung up the cell phone, she turned her attention to her boyfriend, "I have to go."

Tristan nodded, he stood up with Erin and helped her fold the blanket. Erin stuck her cell phone and magazine back in her purse before tossing her Slurpee cup in the trash bin closest to them.

"Come on Justin!" Erin called to the boy who just made it to the last bar on the Monkey Bars. "We have to go, Dad called!"

Justin hopped onto the woodchips and galloped over to his surrogate sister and her boyfriend.

"Thanks for hanging with me for a little bit." Erin looked up to Tristan.

Tristan placed a kiss on the tip of her nose before giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Call me later?"

Erin blushed as he pulled away, "Okay."

 **HOME**

Erin unlocked the front door allowing Justin to walk in first. He took off his shoes and walked over to his parents who were quietly sitting in the living room. Erin slid out of her flip-flops and hung the keys on the hook before she tossed her purse on the bench. She walked in next to Justin, seeing Camille and Hank on the couch.

"What's going on?" Erin slowly walked further into the house.

"Sit, please." Hank stood up, moving over so there was room for all four of them on the couch.

Camille finally spoke; her voice was hoarse and shaky. "I went to the doctors the other day… the doctor was checking everything to make sure I was healthy to have a baby…"

"A baby?" Justin questioned, he started at his parents who shared looks.

"Yeah. But as the doctor was checking everything…" Camille's breath hitched.

"They found a lump." Hank finished, sensing his wife was still not ready to talk about it.

"What does that mean?" Justin asked while Erin had tears in her eyes. She didn't say anything; she just looked at the rug.

"The lump is making your Mom sick." Hank informed. "If she doesn't get it treated it can make her even sick."

"How do they treat it?" the seven year old asked.

"If it's small enough they can cut it out. If not, then she will have to something called chemotherapy."

"I- I can't hear this-" Erin shook her head as the tears streamed down her face. She stood up from the couch and rushed upstairs. The sound of her door being slammed echoed through the quiet house.

"I'll talk to her." Camille finally spoke.

"No, it's fine. I can talk to her later." Hank didn't want his wife to have to deal anything else other than her health.

Camille shook her head, "I'll talk to her. You talk with our son."

Hank didn't argue, he watched as his wife made her way upstairs.

Camille didn't knock. She let herself into the room of the teenage girl who had never known what it was like to have a real 24/7, always there kind of mom. She closed her door behind her, though with a heavy heart. She sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back. "Erin, I know this is tough."

Erin turned her around, eyes puffy because the tears were flowing freely. She started to say something but Camille held up her hand to stop her. She needed to get some things out first. The thing about Erin was that she put on this tough persona because she had to. Nothing ever came easy for her. She had to work for it, And when you have to work for basic things like food and love and shelter, things that should be naturally given...you tend to build a wall around your heart, for protection.

Over the last year, piece by piece, bits of Erin's wall were starting to come down for the Voight's. However, Camille feared that this might be too much for her to handle. That she would go back to that lonely place in fear of losing someone she had grown to love.

"You shouldn't have had to go through so much at such a young age. You should have had to deal with such adult things when you are still just a kid. More than anything I want to shield you and Justin from this terrible thing that is happening but I can't... and I think that it's possible to beat this... I know we can get through it. But the only way we can do that is by loving each other, and being there for each other, You can't run away this time Erin because this family needs you. I need you."

Erin hugged her. She hugged her so tightly and she couldn't stop crying. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I just don't want to lose you."

Camille smoothed her hair. "I know. I know. It's okay..."

"I feel like I should be comforting you...not the other way around." Erin sobbed hard into her neck.

"No sweetie...shhhh... I'm the mom and you're the kid. Its not your job to be here for me. That's Hank job." she smiled. "It's my job to be here for you. No matter what. Understand?"

Erin nodded slowly as she nestled deeply into Camille's neck, her sweet perfume filled her nostrils. She breathed in a little more, not wanting to forget her scent. She wanted to remember everything about this amazing woman. The way she laughed; smiled; or even the way she walked. How she took her coffee or the fact she hated when her mashed potatoes touched her corn. All the little things someone would bypass Erin would definitely treasure those moments.

"I love you." Erin kissed Camille's cheek.

"I love you so much." Camille hugged the teen tighter, pecking her golden brown locks.

 **Sooo? What do you think? Hope you guys liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. I honestly wasn't expecting to hear from a lot of people. But I am super happy that I still a strong following. But 10 reviews on one chapter?! Wow! Thanks!** **I've even gained a few new readers! :) Welcome everyone!**

 **My birthday was friday (the 4th) So it definitely was a great gift to open my email and see the reviews. Thank you for making my day better :)**

 **As always, leave ideas and suggestions!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"After you file those, can you go get a stack of evidence forms?" Trudy looked over to Erin who stared off into a file. "Erin?" No response. Trudy waved her

hand in front of the teen's face, "Lindsay!?"

"Huh? What?" Erin was brought out of her daze. "Sorry what did you say?"

Trudy let out a sigh of concern, "Kid, you've been here for two hours already and you have nothing done."

"Sorry." Erin shrugged her shoulders, "My mind is elsewhere."

"Go." Trudy stated dryly.

"What?" Erin looked at Trudy who had her nose in a memo pad.

"Go. Scram. Get out of here." Trudy elaborated.

"But-"

"No buts. In fact just one but- your butt- getting out of that stool. Act like a teenager. Go to the beach. Crank up the stereo to whatever you guys listen to nowadays."

"I'm fine Miss Trudy." Which was a lie, she wasn't close to fine. Camille's diagnosis was still fresh in her mind. She couldn't rest her head on her pillow without the 'what ifs' running through her mind. Sleep has not been an option since Hank and Camille sat them down two days ago.

Platt shook her head and studied Erin's face. "You look like you haven't slept in days. You keep dazing off in the distance and you aren't your uppity self." Trudy sighed, "You, get out of here before I call an officer to escort you out."

Erin closed the file she held and tossed in on the desk, "Fine. But if I don't find something to do, I'm coming back at lunch."

"You'll find something." Trudy encouraged. "Go call that boyfriend of yours."

Erin frowned, "He has something to do with training today."

"Go visit him."

Erin raised her eyebrow, "I can do that?"

"Sure you can." Trudy smiled.

"How?"

Trudy picked up a huge binder of papers. She flipped through a few tabs before finding what she was searching for. "Trainee Group 17 is taking the written test today." Trudy glanced at the clock, "They should be done at eleven. That leaves you an hour to get out of your work clothes and into something less…formal."

Platt eyed the teen's attire. She wore a black knee length skirt, a light green blouse that she paired with her black heels. "Let your hair down; put on some comfortable shoes and get out of here!" Erin's hair was pulled back, revealing a pair of small emerald earrings that she got from Melanie last Christmas.

Erin smiled widely and nodded, "Thanks Platt."

Trudy grinned and waved her hand to the door, "Get out of here!"

Erin laughed as she hopped off her stool, swung her purse on her shoulder and walked from behind the desk. "Bye."

"Get outta here," Trudy grinned as she watched the teen leave the precinct.

 **HOME**

Erin walked down the street to the mechanics' shops. Her car was still being repaired, but yesterday Hank got a call saying it was ready. A bell rang signaling a person had entered, the person was her.

"Hello." A receptionist greeted as she sat behind a desk.

"Hi." Erin smiled, "I got a call yesterday saying my car was ready."

"Okay. Name please."

"Voight is the last name." Erin stated.

"First name?"

"Henry." Erin informed, "I'm under my dad's insurance." Obviously, she wasn't a male, which was why the woman gave her a weird look as she stated a male's name.

"Ah, yes." The woman, named Amy, at least that's what her nametag said. "I need to see your ID." Making sure it matched the secondary name listed.

Erin shuffled through her wallet to grab her license. "Here you go."

"Okay." Amy glanced at Erin then to her card then back to the computer screen. "You are all set. I will have one of the mechanics get your car."

"Thank you." A sigh of relief escaped her lips, as she was grateful to have her car back.

Erin followed Amy out to the lot where a mechanic, his jumpsuit had a name patch with the name Jerry across it. Erin gave him a smile as he noticed his hands were dirty with oil. "Thank you.," she said again as she went to sit her car. She adjusted the seat, buckled up and drove home.

 **HOME**

"What are you doing home?" Camille sat on the front porch with glass of lemonade in her hand.

"Hey." Erin gave the older woman a small smile, "Trudy thought I could use a break."

Camille nodded in agreement, "You do look a little tired."

Erin nodded, "Lately I haven't been sleeping well." She plopped down in the empty chair on the porch, resting her head in her hand and her elbow propped on the small bistro table.

"I know what you mean." Camille let out a heavy sigh as she took a sip of her lemonade.

Erin turned her head slightly to meet Camille's gaze, she gave her a sad smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." Camille said simply. "Just tired of seeing so many doctors." Since the cancer diagnosis Camille had to see all types of doctors and surgeons. She met with the surgical team that would be removing the small tumor. Before the surgery she would have to have CT scans, an MRI done and many blood draws.

"How many more appointments until surgery?"

"Just one more tomorrow." Camille stated. "So my surgery is set in two days."

Erin could feel her stomach flop and tears start to fall. Camille sat down her glass and grabbed Erin's hands in her own. "Hey, hey. Everything is going to be fine."

"I'm just nervous." Erin shook her head and smiled as her emotions got the best of her. Camille wiped the teen's eyes with her thumb.

"Don't worry, Sweetie." Camille hummed.

"What is exactly going to happen?" Erin asked. "With the surgery?"

"The procedure is a lumpectomy. The doctor says that all that they do is make a small incision under my breast, go in to remove the tumor and some of the normal tissue too."

"How long is the surgery?"

"About an hour." Camille informed. "It's an outpatient procedure. I'll be under antithesis to help with the pain, but as soon as I'm awake and vitals are fine the doctor can send me home." Erin felt some relief as Camille explained

what was going to happen. "You just worry about yourself. I'll be fine."

"Okay." Erin gave the older woman a smile, "Okay."

"So since you are off today, what are your plans?"

"I planned on going to see Tristan today, but if you want I can stay home-"

"No." Camille shook her head, "You have fun. I'm going to get some rest while the house is quiet."

Erin let out a laugh, "Where's Justin?"

"Spending the day with my parents."

"Melanie and Arthur are in town?" This was first time hearing the news.

"Yeah, they just got in last night." Camille informed, "You were off to work before I was I able to tell you this morning."

 _That must be nice_ , Erin thought _. To have parents who care about you._ "Are they staying awhile?"

"Yes." Camille smiled, "For about two weeks."

"What does Hank say?" Erin wondered as she took a sip from Camille's glass.

"I told him they are going to stay the night the day after the surgery so they can help me out. Other than that they are staying down a few blocks in a hotel." Camille informed, "My sister is here too."

"Caitlyn, right?" Erin heard stories of her 'Aunt Cat' but never had an opportunity to meet her because she was off on adventures. She was twenty-five and carefree. The last time Camille heard from her, which was about four days ago; she was currently backpacking through Europe.

"Yes." Camille was happy to see her little sister. It had been awhile since she saw her. The last time being about three years ago when Justin was four.

" _Millie!" Caitlyn shouted as she dropped her luggage at the front door. Hank sighed and pushed the twenty one year old's suitcases out of his way._

" _Come on Cat, move your shit." Hank teased his sister-in-law. "Hasn't Ma teach you any manners."_

" _Says the man who just dropped the s-bomb." Caitlyn retorted._

 _Hank sighed and rolled his eyes. "Camille, your pest…I mean….sister is here!"_

" _Hush." Camille shushed her husband as she descended down the stairs,_

" _Justin just laid down in our room."_

 _Hank gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry. Rough day?"_

" _I had to chase him around the dining room for a half hour trying to get him out of his Pull-up." Camille sighed before she smiled widely to her sister. "Sis!"_

 _Caitlyn wrapped her arms around Camille, not letting ago until Camille had to push her away._ _"Hey Millie."_

" _Hey Cat. You look good." Camille looked at her sister. She was tan like she was never inside. Her hair was dyed a dark brown with some pink tips._

" _What's with the hair though?"_

 _Caitlyn shrugged, "Needed a change."_

 _Camille shook her head at her sister, "You always need a change."_

" _Consistency is boring."_

" _Consistency is structure." Hank retorted as he went to carry the luggage upstairs._

" _You know I can carry those," Caitlyn went to grab a bag but Hank stopped her._

" _You just chat with my wife."_

" _Good because I want to hear about what you have been up to." Camille ushered the young woman into the kitchen, "Tell me about school?"_

" _School is school." Caitlyn said flatly. "Got any iced tea?" She made herself at home, rummaging through their fridge and cupboards._

" _Help yourself." Camille laughed as Caitlyn poured herself a glass of iced tea and was able to find a bag of trail mix._

 _Caitlyn smiled to her sister, "So how's the married life?"_

" _Married life is just fine." Camille couldn't help but smile. "Hank is amazing."_

" _Blah-" Caitlyn groaned, "Spare me the bedroom details."_

" _Linny!" Camille swatted her little sister. "When have I ever shared intimate details with you?"_

 _Caitlyn couldn't help but bust out laughing, "That's right." Caitlyn remembered, "I read about those details in your diary." Camille's mouth gaped open, "Dear diary. Henry decided to bring his handcuffs into the bedroom tonight-"_

" _Caitlyn Melanie Sullivan!" Camille's cheeks blushed and began to feel hot._

 _The young women groaned loudly, "You sound like mom!"_

" _Well maybe if you didn't act so childish I wouldn't have to." Camille pointed to her younger sister._

" _Please," Caitlyn sighed, "It's not like I'm shouting it."_

" _Shouting what?" Hank came in with an awake Justin._

" _How you and Camille are kink-"_

" _Ignore her." Camille interrupted turning her attention to her son. "There's my little man."_

" _Mama" Justin scrunched his fists open and close towards his mother, trying to reach for her._

 _Hank handed the four year old to his mother, "Little stinker must've play possum because he was alert and playing with his train set._

 _Camille sighed, "So much for nap time."_

"' _Say screw nap time!' I'm up to see my Auntie Cat." Caitlyn pried the boy from his mother._

" _Cat!" Justin squealed, hugging her neck._

" _Justin!" Caitlyn matched her nephew's excitement. "Ready for a piggyback ride?"_

 _Justin clapped his hands excitedly together. "Gid Up!"_

 _Caitlyn placed Justin on her shoulder, holding his barefeet tightly. "Giddy Up!"_

 _She yelled as she galloped throughout the house. Giggle and screams of the preschooler filled the room._

 _Hank and Camille watched in silence, smiles spread across their face. "Good ol' Caitlyn." Hank stated._

 _Camille nodded, hugging her husband's side, "Glad to have my sister home."_

 **HOME**

Dr. Wendy crossed her legs as she sat in the chair across from Erin, who sat comfortably on the couch.

"So how are you doing today?"

Erin shrugged, "I'm still trying to wrap my head around Camille's situation."

"What is the situation?" Wendy knew what the teen was talking about but wanted to hear it from her. She spoke with Erin over the phone when Camille had told everyone, but Erin still hadn't said the 'c' word.

"She's sick." Erin avoided.

"Sick? How?" Wendy urged. She could tell Erin was getting agitated. Her posture stiffened and she huffed loudly. "Erin?"

"She's sick." Erin sighed loudly, "She has cancer!" Tears poured and she wrapped her arms around her legs, bringing them to her chest. "Stupid fucking cancer!" Anger and hurt evident in her tone.

Wendy paused, taking in the teen's frustration, "How have you dealt with the cancer?"

"How do you deal something like that? Someone you love is sick. Someone who is more of mother to you than own flesh and blood." Erin clenched her jaw as she tried to suppress the tears. She closed her hands together in fists, slightly pounding them into the soft cushion of the couch. "She could die!" Erin brought her shaking hands to her face, "I can't lose her!"

Wendy got up to sit next to the teen, "Erin, from what Camille says there is a high percentage of getting rid of the cancer with the lumpectomy."

"That doesn't mean it's 100%"

"But the ratio is in your favor." Wendy pointed.

"I know." Erin unwrapped her arm from her legs, her nose was still flaring as steadied the sobs. "I just get so mad that someone who is amazing and wonderful can be broken with such a harsh disease."

"She is strong."

"I know." Erin smiled as she thought of how strong Camille was. "The strongest woman I know, aside from Trudy."

"How is Trudy?"

"Good." Erin couldn't help but laugh, "She's funny. Makes me laugh."

"That's great to hear." Wendy smiled to see Erin express her emotions. "And

Tristan? Are you guys still friends?"

"Actually…." Erin felt her cheek redden, "We're dating."

"Wow, really?" Wendy jotted down that in her notepad.

"Yeah."

"That's a big step in a relationship. How does that feel?"

"Great. Tristan is amazing. Even though we are taking things slow, he knows me like no other boyfriend before." Erin stated, "He's doesn't see me as a toy or some sex object. He doesn't just talk to me because he's knows how crazy I was when I was younger and hoping I'm still the same. He doesn't use me."

"How do you feel about taking things slow?" Wendy questioned.

"I think I like it." Erin thought for a moment before continuing, "It's different. With Charlie…it was fast. Our first 'date' ended with me in bed. Slow was never an option."

"And with Mark?"

"Mark was…" Erin laughed, "He was just Mark. We weren't fast or slow. We were just high school."

"But you are in high school."

"I know," Erin nodded, "I don't think we knew each other enough first before we started dating. If you call what we did as dating."

"So a fling?"

"There wasn't sex." Erin firmly stated, which Dr. Wendy knew it was the whole reason they started having sessions. "Mark was a distraction." Erin frowned slightly. She hated the way it sounded. But it was the truth. Mark was an escape. He was the first person she hung out with after rehab; the first boy after Charlie; the first almost sexual partner since Charlie.

"And after Mark…you had a thing with Landon."

"Landon wasn't anything but a few kisses." The teen informed.

"Did you want more?"

"Yes at first." Erin shook her head. "But then I saw that I had matured and it seemed that he was still stuck in his old ways. I mean at first wanted to slip into my old party ways. Staying up late, drinking beer under the stars, it sounded like fun." This was the first time Erin confessed that. To herself and to anyone else. "But I didn't need that. I was doing good, moving on. I have my life slowly coming together. I have a job, a car, I'm finally content." Erin smiled at her breakthrough.

 **HOME**

"I'm home!" Erin announced, dropping her purse and keys on the bench.

"In here!" Hank called from his office.

"Hey," Erin walked down the hall to Hank. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I'm on furlough for two weeks." Hank informed.

"Oh." Erin smiled widely, "Good."

"Thought so. Camille could use the rest and with the in-laws coming in, I could use a break." Hank finished the form on the computer before exiting it. "Are you staying home now?"

"I was just stopping in to see if I could go hang out with Tristan for awhile."

"Sure." Hank didn't see why not. He looked at the time on the computer screen, "Just be back for dinner." Giving the teen three hours to hang out with her boyfriend.

"Okay." Erin went to turn around but Hank called after her.

"Wait." Hank said, "Why don't you invite Tristan over for dinner?"

"Why?" Erin raised an eyebrow to her father figure.

"Why not? If you guys are dating, I'd like to see more of him. Get to know

him."

"Okay." Erin nodded, "I'll see if he's available."

"That's all I ask." Hank smiled. "Now, get out of here. Have fun."

 **HOME**

"So…" Erin broke the minutes of silence as she walked the parking bumpers. Her arms were outstretched as if the parking bumpers were a tightrope. Tristan laughed, holding onto one of her hands, balancing her as she moved from marker to marker.

"So?" Tristan raised an eyebrow to his girlfriend.

"Hank invited you to dinner." Erin blurted hopping off of the parking bumper.

Tristan wrapped his arms around her, his hands firmly on her waist. "That sounds like fun."

Erin looked up at him, "Fun? Did you hear what I just said?"

Tristan laughed and placed a kiss on Erin's head, "I did. I think going to dinner at your house is a great idea."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Erin joked as she stood on her tiptoes to meet Tristan's lips with her own. She moaned into his mouth and pulled away slightly, resting her forehead on his. Red tinted her cheeks and she smiled widely. No boy has ever made her feel the way Tristan did. She felt safe, happy, truly wanted and needed.

 **HOME**

"Are you sure you want to go in there? You know you can leave and drive home now, I'll say you couldn't by." Erin said as her and Tristan stood in the driveway.

Tristan shoved his keys in his pocket and just laughed, "Come on, I want to meet the famous Hank Voight."

Erin sighed and led her boyfriend to the front porch, using her key to unlock the door. "I'm home!" She announced as she turned to flash Tristan a smile, "you want to run while you can?"

Tristan placed a kiss to Erin's head, causing a shiver to be sent down her spine and her nerves to calm.

Hank appeared from the kitchen, a dish towel tossed over his shoulder, "Tristan."

The young man extended his hand out and shook the officer's hand firmly, "Mr. Voight, thank you for inviting me to dinner."

Hank had a small tight lipped smile as he looked at the young couple for a brief moment. Erin shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. This would be the first time bringing a boy home to the Voights, well not the first; but it was the first time a boy was invited not snuck in.

"You like stuffed cabbage?" Hank asked, breaking the silence.

Tristan nodded, "My favorite meal, actually. Do you use tomato paste or soup?"

Hank snorted, "Paste, of course. It's the way my mother made it."

"Mine too," Tristan smiled.

Erin watched as Hank and Tristan talked. It was as if they were friends chatting. It weirded her out a bit but she had to admit it was nice to see Hank, her pseudo father, approve of a guy she brought home.

Camille came downstairs immediately greeting Tristan a warm smile and hug, "hello Tristan, how are you?"

"Doing well, Mrs Voi- Camille," He gave her a smile, "I uh, I don't know if I say get well or wish you luck. I-"

Camille smiled to the nervous young man, "Just keep me in your thoughts."

Tristan nodded and shoved his hands in his jean pocket. Erin touched his shoulder, gently giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"Well then let's get some chow before it gets cold." Hank ushered everyone into the kitchen. Erin took her normal seat, as did Hank and and Camille while trisan resided in Justin's seat.

Hank dished out everyone stuffed cabbage, potatoes and dinner rolls. The kitchen fell silent as everyone indulged in the homemade meal.

Tristan patted his mouth on the cloth napkin before returning it to his lap. "This dinner was delicious. Everything tasted so good."

"You can have seconds, you know?" Camille offered, getting ready to place a heaping spoonful of potatoes onto the young man's plate.

Tristan quickly held up his hands, covering his; ceasing Camille to go any further. "One serving is enough, but thank you."

"So, tristian " Hank spoke, setting his knife and fork on his plate, "how's the academy treating you?"

"Its tough but great." Tristan said before taking a sip of water, "but my mother said if I'm anything like her I'll pass without an issue."

"If you need help, let me know."

"Thank you, sir." Tristan smiled across the table.

Camille stood up, clearing away everyone's plates and silverware. Once they were rinsed and placed in the dishwasher, she took a break at her seat at the table. "I hate to be a party pooper but I need to get some rest."

"Yes you do," Hank stood up, ready to help his wife to bed.

"I should be heading home too, thank you again for inviting me." Tristan said as Erin and him walked out the kitchen, following the two adults.

"Don't be a stranger, "Hank joked, giving the young man a strong handshake. "Drive safe and have a good night"

Erin ushered her boyfriend outside, on to the front porch, before he could say anything she planted a long, hard kiss to his lips. "Tonight was amazing," she said as she pulled away.

"You are amazing Erin Lindsay." Tristan gave her a goodbye kiss and headed to his car. She was left stunned, but most of all happy.

* * *

 **Next chapter is going to be emotional. So get your tissues ready. Let me know you what you think of this one! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys ready for this chapter? Hope so because here it is :D I had fun writing this one with the wonderful help of my friend Jordan. Can't wait to hear what you all think. I am still in shock that I have almost 20 reviews from the last two chapters :D**

 **Happy note: I got to meet my newest nephew on Friday. Such a beautiful baby and a wonderful time. Him and his brother (who is going to be 2! OMG!) are amazing and I can't stop talking about them. Those cheeky smiles and to hear a child laugh is the greatest sound. Oh! and has anyone of you smelled a baby...mmm heaven. Lol. Okay enough with me rambling.**

 **Onto the reading!**

* * *

"Erin!" Justin hollered through her closed bedroom door. "Erin!" he knocked rapidly on the door. "Dad says get up!"

Erin let out a heavy sigh and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I'm up!"

"Okay. Grandma Mel made cinnamon rolls." Justin licked his lips in anticipation. "Get 'em while they're hot."

Erin shook her head and let out a laugh as Justin sounded like his grandfather. "Get 'em while they're hot." was something Arthur said whenever he served a meal.

The teen released her feet from the sheet they were tangled. She inhaled a deep breath as she slowly got out of bed. She slightly jumped at the cold as her bare feet touched the wooden floor. "Jeez." she grumbled. Erin wasn't a morning person. Most days, for work she wasn't pleasant until she had at least two cups of coffee in her. Trudy came accustomed to make sure had a fresh pot when the teen entered the district.

This morning was different than most. She wasn't up at six because she was up for work. No, it was because it was Camille's surgery. Melanie and Arthur stayed downstairs on the pull out last night, wanting to be close their daughter. Hank and Camille hardly slept as their worries overtook their minds and sleep. Erin was just the same. She tossed and turned the whole night.

Erin looked around the room, noticing the damage from her restless night; her comforter was halfway off her bed; the fitted sheet was untucked from the corners. There was only one pillow out of the three she had on her bed that remained. Only it was shoved in between the headboard and mattress. Her head was heavy as if the nerves and thoughts of this day were bricks. The weight of everything today made it impossible for her to breath. Everything felt constricting. The tank top she wore felt too tight. At some point she stripped of her pajama shorts in the middle of the night and tossed them in the corner of the room. Her skin itched as stress hit her body.

She never felt like this before. She was brought into some nerve-racking situations but this was different. She didn't have a wall up. She was an open book. Erin told everyone how she felt; they all agreed that they too shared the same concern and feelings. She didn't feel like an outcast or like she had hide how she felt. She was emotionally free.

The teen threw on her robe on and decided to get the day started. A shower was the first on her list. She grabbed an outfit for the day and headed to the bathroom. Given there was three extra people staying over there was a chance that Erin would left the last bit of hot water, only allowing her get through a shampoo before it felt like ice cubes hitting her skin. Thankfully there was hot water left this morning.

Erin rested her head against the shower wall. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. The water fell down on her body as she relaxed. Without warning, something clicked in her mind. Like a switch labeled "Old Erin" was turned on. _Drugs. Dope. Syringe._ She felt like she needed a fix. Her skin didn't itch because of stress; it itched because her addiction was slowly creeping up on her. The clothes she wore wasn't tight over the nerves that bundled her body, they were constricting because she needed to be free. Her head was heavy because there was too much in there for her to handle. Sure, she released some her feeling with a few tears and curse words, but really it was to protect her from a wall that slowly going back up.

"No." Erin closed her eyes tighter. Wishing, hoping, wanting the thoughts to go away. "No!"

The teen brought her hand to her wet face, rubbing her eyes and mouth as the shock took over her body. "You are okay." She whispered. "Everything is okay." Erin let out a deep breath in and out as her heart still hadn't slowed. "You will be fine."

 _No you won't. You are not fine. Everything is not okay_. The little voice inside of her head retorted.

She couldn't take it anymore. She turned the tap off on the shower, wrapped her shaking body in a towel and pulled her unwashed hair into a clip. She quickly dried herself off and threw on her clothes. Not caring that she had her shirt inside out or she wore a pair of unmatched socks.

She could hear the family downstairs as she made her way down each step. Her heart racing her more. Her breath only getting thicker. Camille laughed loudly as her mother and father were telling some embarrassing story about her when she was a kid. She didn't sound at all nervous about today. Hank was heard in his office, probably on the phone with work.

Erin slyly moves past the kitchen and to the office. She knocked lightly before entering. Hank looked over at the teen with a small smile on his face as shoulder propped the phone to ear. Erin shut the door behind her; she didn't smile back as she turned around to sit in the chair. The teen sat on her trembling hands and she bit her lip nervously letting a sigh escape between her teeth.

Hank studied the girls expression, puzzled; he quickly ended the phone, "I'll call you back, Al." He hung up the phone and watched Erin intently. "What's wrong?"

"I…uh…" Erin bounced her knee, as she didn't know exactly what to say. "I…um, I don't really know-"

Hank raised an eyebrow with a stern look on his face, "Erin." He stated firmly. "What is wrong?" He pronounced every word clearly, forcing the teen to talk.

"I feel like…" Erin shook her head and bit her lip a little harder, "I feel like I need a fix." Erin fought back tears, "I mean like really bad."

He sighed. As proud as he was of Erin for coming to him and telling him about how she was feeling. He certainly wasn't in anyplace to deal with it today. Not when his whole world was in jeopardy. "It's just- It's stress Erin. You're worried about Camille and your body is used to you dealing with stressful situations with drugs. You can't do that anymore. You have to come up with some other stress reliever." he said.

Erin nodded but her eyes filled with tears at the same time. It was an overwhelming somewhat painful feeling she was experiencing. It wasn't like it was something she could just shake off. The muscles in her neck tensed but she nodded. "okay… you're right. I'll try."

Hank smiled, stood up and gave her a hug. "You're doing better than you know kid. Better than you know…"

"Thanks Hank." She hugged him back resting her head on his shoulder momentarily like a child.

He nodded. "I'm always here for you, Erin. If it'll help… I have an old friend that struggled with addiction. Clean and sober now, she might be able to come up with something that could distract you from these feelings you're having."

She let out a breath of relief that there might be something that could help her. "Okay." She said as he released her from their hug.

"In the meantime why don't you go get some breakfast before Justin eats all the cinnamon rolls." Hank said, causing Erin to giggle.

 **HOME**

Erin stared at her feet as doctors and nurses rushed in and out through the double doors. She looked up occasionally at Mel and Caitlyn who sat across from her in the waiting room. At first Hank wasn't sure if it would be a good idea for Erin to be at the hospital while Camille was having his surgery. However, the stubborn teen just wouldn't take no for an answer. She wanted to be there. Arthur took Hank's advice and took Justin out to a baseball game for some bonding time. Spending hours in the hospital would have probably been traumatic for the boy. Camille didn't want that. Besides, the excitement of the baseball game distracted him from the confusion and fear that came with the knowledge that his mother was sick.

"Hey, you wanna grab a snack from the vending machine?" Caitlyn asked, moving from her seat next to her mother to sit next to the teen.

"Nah. I'm good." Erin tried to give her 'aunt' a convincing smile. "Maybe later."

Caitlyn nodded and pulled her long blonde hair into a ponytail making sure to shake out the purple tipped ends free of tangles. "So...tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

Caitlyn shrugged her shoulders, "Anything. What is it like to be 'Erin Lindsay'?"

Erin snorted, "Nothing special."

Caitlyn teased and bumped her shoulder with the teen's shoulder, "Come on…" Erin shook her head. "Fine. I'll talk about me."

Melanie groaned, "Please, don't let her." Caitlyn shot her mother a look, which only made her laugh, "Erin, your Aunt Cat, can talk hours about herself."

"Mother!" Caitlyn rolled her eyes immaturely. She turned her attention back to the teen, "So wanna talk about me?"

Erin laughed. "Sure… let's talk about you." she winked.

"First, I'm nothing like Cammi. I'm way cooler."

"Camille is pretty cool." Erin said suddenly very defensive of the woman that had come to be a mother to her. She didn't mean to sound snappy. She knew Cat was only joking but she also knew that it probably came out that way.

Cat quickly retracted her comment, "When I was a kid Camille would force me to dress like a prince so she could be the princess." she smiled at the memory. "She tried to convince mom and dad to cut my hair short so I would look like a boy."

Erin's smile came back and she found herself laughing again. "Seriously? That doesn't sound like Camille."

"Oh believe me there are many more stories you won't believe."

Hank walked into the waiting room, a cup of coffee in his hand. He handed to Melanie, "Decaf." he states, taking a seat next to his mother in law.

"How is she?"

Hank sighed, his voice low; "Nervous." He opened his hand, staring at the wedding ring in his palm, "They said no jewelry."

"It's so that she doesn't fry if they have to shock to start up her heart…. you know… if she flat lines." Cat said absentmindedly.

"CAITLYN!" her mother snapped horrified that she could even think something like that.

"What? It's the truth. Metal is an electrical conductor. If they had to shock her and she was wearing that… it would be bad. That's all I'm saying."

"I think you said enough," Hank hissed at his sister in law. He would have thought that since she was older she learn bedside manner. Hank handed the ring to Melanie, "Can you put that in your wallet? I don't want to lose it."

Melanie smiled sweetly taking the ring and threading it through her necklace, she patted the ring to her chest, "Safe and sound."

He smiled silently thanking her, as Erin stood up. "You know, I think we can go to vending machine." she said to Cat thinking it might be a good idea to put a little space between Hank and his sister in law for a few minutes. "You guys want anything?"

Hank shook his head while Mel nodded, "See if have anything sweet." She leans in to Hank, "I have a sweet tooth when I get nervous."

"Me too." Hank squeezed Mel's hand that was resting on her bouncing knee. "Erin!"

Erin turned back around to look at Hank, "Yeah?"

"Grab two of whatever you get Mel."

Erin smiled, "Okay." she walked to catch up with Cat who was kicking the machine with the side of her foot. "What happened?"

"Damn thing ate my dollar!" Cat pushes the buttons on the vending machine all at once.

"You're going to break it." Erin spats. "Did you push in the right button?"

Caitlyn groans, "I know how to work a vending machine."

Erin steps back from the machine, throwing her hands up in defense. "Fine, you figure it out. I'm going to the other one down the hall."

"Erin! Erin wait." she called running after her. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to snap at you. I was just frustrated with the damn machine. Not you.. .I'm sorry… and I'm sorry for what I said earlier…." she offered then gave a half smile. "My big sister is always telling me to think before I speak. I really am sorry though."

Erin smiled back, "You really should." she sighed, "I know how Hank can get, I wouldn't test him."

"How has it been staying there?" Cat didn't hear much about Erin. All she knew that Camille and Hank took in a teen girl that fell on hard times. There was mentions of drug abuse, but Camille assured her that there was nothing to worry about. "Hank can be a pain in the ass."

"Nah, he's been pretty good to me." Erin corrected herself, "Both of them. They saved my life."

"Hank Voight? Tough guy, knock your teeth in, break knee caps...Hank is a life saver?"

"He's a cop, you know?" Erin stated dryly.

"Just because you're a cop doesn't mean you walk a straight line all the time…" Cat started but then she stopped realizing this was probably another thing that she shouldn't be saying. "I'm really glad they were there to help you when you needed someone. You seem like a cool chick. I just had that this stupid hospital is where we are getting to know each other. When Cammie is better you have to let me take you out sometime."

"I'd like that." Erin smiled. She looked up to the young woman, "I wasn't really joking when I said I wanted to know things about you."

"Aww." she blushed a little. "Well… I'm Camille's loud sometimes outspoken little sister."

"Sometimes?" Erin joked.

"Hey!" Cat pretended to be hurt. Erin lets out a laugh that fills the rather quiet hallway. "You better watch yourself, Missy."

"Sorry." Erin composed herself.

"You better be." Cat teased, pointing her finger. "Or else I'm not sharing anything with you."

"Okay, okay. I'll be good."

"So...I love to travel."

"Really? We have you gone?"

"I backpacked through Europe throughout college. Spent most of my summer in Russia before I came home."

"That's so cool. What did you do while you were there?"

Cat took out a quarter from her pocket, "Hopefully this one works." She puts the quarter into the coin slot. The new machine accepts it. "Ah ha! Score." Cat inserted two more quarters and pressed a code in, watching the metal uncoil and dropping a Snickers bar into the bin. "I just traveled, learned about the culture and met people."

"Wow I would love to do something like that when I'm older." Erin dug through her pockets, pulling out a crinkled dollar. "Grab a Milky Way for Hank."

"Keep it, I'll put it on Hank's tab."

"Okay." Erin giggled, "Do you still keep in touch with the people you met?"

"Not really. Most of them were guys I slept with…" Caitlyn chuckled, "I probably shouldn't be telling you this." Erin just laughed. "I'll get the candy bar and Oreos for Mom and Hank." Caitlyn pressed the codes and inserted more money. "What do you want?"

Erin shrugged, "Nothing right now. I think I'll get a bite to eat from the cafeteria."

"Suit yourself." Cat smiled and took the sweets from the collecting bin.

Erin and Caitlyn made their way back to the waiting room.

"What took you so long?" Hank asked, causing Melanie to look up from the magazine she was scanning.

"Chill Bro." Cat handed the candy bar and cookies to Hank, "Someone is testy when they want sugar."

"Caitlyn, leave him alone." Melanie warned her daughter who listened. "Why don't you and Erin go see if you can find something for Camille in the gift shop. Maybe a bouquet of flowers."

"That's a good idea." Erin commented. Anything to get away from the tension filled room.

"Okay." Cat agreed. She swung her arm around the teen's shoulder, "Let's see what trouble we can get into."

Erin just rolled her eyes and looked to Hank, "I'll be back in a few, okay?"

Hank nodded giving her a small smile. Even with all that was going on Erin still checked with him. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Erin nodded slowly, assuring herself. "Love you." She pulled from Cat's contact and placed a kiss to Hank's cheek.

"Love you too kid." Hank gave the teens a small pat on the back, "Don't do anything stupid."

Erin pulled away and looked to Hank, "I won't."

Hank shook his head, "I was talking to your Aunt Cat."

"Thanks for the confidence booster." Cat said dryly, pulling Erin away. "Come on let's go swap some babies." Cat laughed when she heard Hank groan loudly.

"You tease him too much." Erin stated.

"He'll get over it." Cat shrugged.

 **HOME**

Hank wandered the halls of the hospital filling the green strip of paint on the wall, which led him to the cafeteria. He spotted his sister in law and surrogate daughter sitting and chatting at one of the tables that were set against the wall. Both of them had coffee in their hand and somewhat a smile on their face. Hank too had a small smile on his face when he walked up to the table.

"Hey there Hank." Cat was the first to notice the cop approach them. Erin looked up to her surrogate father, her eyes slightly widen and she let out a small sigh.

"What's going on?" Erin rushed.

"The doctor just came to get me, he said Camille is done with surgery."

Erin let out a sigh relief as she got up from the table and wrapped her arms around Hank's middle, "Is she okay?"

"Everything went well. The doctor told me it'll be another hour so until she can go home but she is fine."

"That's great." Cat comment before she finished her last few sips of coffee. She tossed the cup in the nearby trashcan and then met with Hank and Erin by the cafeteria entrance.

"Where's Mom?" Cat asked as she linked her hand with Erin's hand while Hank placed a hand on the middle of her back, guiding them back to the elevator that would take them back up to the waiting room.

"She is back with Cammi."

"Why aren't you?" Erin rested her head on Hank's chest, feeling his heart thump through his cotton t-shirt.

"I wanted to find you guys first. Once we get to the waiting room I'll go back and see her." Hank stated.

The three of them found their way back to the waiting room, taking a seat by the double doors.

Hank pointed to the doors and spoke, "You guys sit tight. I'll be back in a few."

Erin nodded and smiles, "Tell her I love her and give her a kiss from me."

"Me too." Caitlyn agreed.

Hank nodded to the two women before he disappeared behind the double doors.

Silence struck the two of them as relief, tiredness and love for Camille washed over them. The hospital was the last place they wanted to be especially when it concerned a person they loved was there. Even more when cancer was the reason for the stay. But things were calm now. The procedure was done, Camille was awake and all that was left to do is recover. Everyone needed to recover. To recover from the sleepless night before and the thought of possibly losing Camille.

The fact that life is so precious and could be taken away in a flash. It made Erin's stomach flop at the thought how close she was to losing her own life. Only her life wouldn't have been taken by a disease, it would be taken away by her addiction.

Cat could sense that Erin's emotions ran high, so she gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Erin looked up at her surrogate Aunt, tears were in her eyes.

"I know we only just met, but I'm still considered your Aunt." Caitlyn smiled, "I'm here if you ever want to talk or need a place to escape."

"But I thought you were leaving to go back to Florida with your parents?"

"Nope." Cat smiled widely, "I'll be moving back to Chicago."

"What?" Erin asked shocked but she wore a grin on her face.

"Yeah, I think my sis could use some extra help. Plus I need to get to know my niece." Cat nudged Erin's should causing the teen to chuckle.

"That's awesome!" Erin's explained.

"What's awesome?" Melanie asked as she exited the O.R.

"I'm moving back home." Caitlyn informed.

"Really? Why am I just hearing about this?"

"That's because I just thought of it."

Melanie shook her head and smiled to her youngest daughter, "Cat, you are always on the move and full of surprises"

"You love me!" Cat said with cocky grin.

"Some days I wonder why." Melanie mocked with gained Erin's to burst out laughing and Caitlyn's mouth to fall open in shock.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? I just love Caitlyn. You will see her through out this story. Let me know if you want her to do something or some scene with her in it? Any suggestions are always welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers! Only one more week until Chicago PD! So stoked :D I must tell you that this is my longest chapter I've written for not only this story but Shelter as well. 5,131 WORDS! *pats self on the back***

 **Hope you guys like this chapter. I can't wait to hear what you think. I'm touched by all the reviews and comments I've received for this stories so far :) Makes me happy to hear from each and everyone from you. I would love to hear from outside of the fanfic world. So I made a tumblr. I post about CPD, my hobbies and I plan on doing some sneak peeks for this story. Plus, I'd love to have you guys ask questions, help me plan and just talk :D**

 **My tumblr is: coffeebeanner . tumblr . com (no spaces)**

 **Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Hank walked up to the bedroom as he came home from dropping Camille's parents off at the airport. They wanted to stay longer but Camille insisted that it wasn't necessary. She had her sister and Hank took two weeks furlough to take care of her. With a protest, her parents finally gave in knowing that their daughter was in great hands.

Hank sat on the edge of the bed and gently tucked the small throw blanket over Camille's feet. "You situated?"

"Mhm." Camille nodded, closing her eyes.

"Can I get you anything?" Hank questioned as he grabbed ahold of his wife's hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze watching her fall into a much needed sleep.

"No." Camille opened one eye staring at her husband, "I'm fine. Just tired."

Hank nodded, "You get some sleep. Call me if you need anything." He placed a kiss to her lips before standing up from the bed. Giving his wife one more glance before he exited the room. He turned barely able to shut the door when Erin collided with him.

"Sorry," Erin said, stepping away from Hank.

"It's fine." He grumbled, rubbing his tired eyes. It was getting close to two in the morning and Hank wasn't able to sleep. Not like he wanted to though, he'd rather stay up in case his wife needed him.

Erin pointed to the closed bedroom door, "She okay? Does she need anything?"

Hank quickly shook his head and turned Erin's body so she was facing her room, "Nope, she is sleeping, you should be too. You have school in the morning."

Erin slouched and let out a sigh, "Can't I stay home?"

"No," Hank said firmly, "You've stayed home twice already since Camille has been home and not to mention the day you took off for her surgery. You are going to fall behind if you keep missing school."

Erin protested, "But-"

"Erin…" Hank warned and gave the teen a gentle nudge. "Bed. Now."

Erin huffed and in a dramatic fashion she stomped to her room.

"Knock it off." Hank stated firmly before she was able to shut her door. Hank descended down the stairs to see Caitlyn still awake, using Erin's laptop as she sat up on the pullout bed.

"Hey." Hank greeted, plopping down on the recliner that was across from the pulled out couch.

"Hi." Caitlyn gave her brother in law a small smile as she shut the laptop and removed her reading glasses from her eyes, she rubbed the sleep from the corner of them and smoothed her hair with her fingers. "I must look like a mess," she stated as she fished through her purse for her makeup mirror, checking her reflection.

"You look fine." Hank closed his eyes, letting his head rest in the cushion of the recliner.

Caitlyn let out a short laugh, "Thanks but I beg to differ."

"Well no need for you to get gussied up, you're going to bed anyhow."

Caitlyn picked a loose thread on the blanket that was cover her legs, "I can't sleep."

Hank grumbles, "Yeah, you're not the only one."

"How is my sis?" Caitlyn moved the pillow that was behind her back so it was laying flat, making it easier for her to lay deeper into the mattress of the pullout bed.

"She's finally asleep and she was able to eat something."

"Good," Cat propped her elbow on one of the feathered pillows as she laid her head in her hand. "What did she eat?"

"Some dry toast," Hank wanted her to eat a sufficient meal, but Camille wasn't able to keep much of anything but toast and water down. The doctor said it would take a few weeks before she got her appetite back and in a few short days the nausea should subside. Her immune system was still recovering from whatever medication they had to pump in her during surgery and after to kill any cancer cells.

"Oh..well that's good though." Cat eyes started to close, sleep threatening to take over.

Hank noticed and sat up in the chair, trying to make as little as possible.

"Where you going?" Caitlyn mumble as her head fell from her propped up hand and onto the pillow.

"Shh...just go to sleep." Hank tucked Caitlyn in and placed a gentle kiss to her hair. "Night sis."

"Thanks for taking such good care of my big sister."

"Wouldn't think twice, now get some sleep." Hank smiled as Caitlyn was out like a light. He tiptoed to his office, a routine he found himself doing since Camille came home. Hank would sit in his office and mess around on his computer; check emails from work, catch up on any case files that Alvin sent him; anything to distract him.

Hank shut his eyes and leaned back in his office chair, he brought his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose; a headache started to creep up from the lack of sleep and running on caffeine throughout the day.

The door to his office squeaked and he opened his eyes to see his son standing in the doorway. Justin clutched his teddy bear Camille made him in one hand while he sucked the thumb of his other hand. "Daddy…" he squeak between his pruney thumb.

"Hey. Bud." Hank pushed his chair out as Justin climbed on his father's lap. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep," Justin pulled his thumb from his mouth long enough to say that before it went right in. "I want Mommy."

Hank gently pried his son's saturated thumb from his mouth and used his shirt to wipe the spit from it. "Don't suck your thumb." he held the little boys hands in his larger one. Justin's head fell back and rest against his dad's chest. His head rose and fell with the steadiness of Hank's breathing. "You're mom is sleeping now."

"Can I go sleep with her?" Justin wondered, his voice was small and Hank could tell he was about to fall asleep any minute.

"No Bud, let's just let her sleep by herself. Maybe tomorrow night."

"Okay," Justin nodded and curled his body against his father.

Hank wrapped his arms around his son's small frame and pulled him closer to his chest. "Love you, Bud."

"Love.." Justin was unable to finish as sleep took over.

Hank kissed his son's messy bed hair and stayed there for a few minutes before standing up slowly, his son still cradled into his arm. He walked out of his office and looked up at the stairs, he debated on whether or not it was the best idea to carry his sleeping son up them, in risk of waking him up. Hank looked over at the Caitlyn who was still fast asleep, curled up to one side of the pull out bed. Placing Justin gently onto the bed, he used the extra blanket to cover him and his teddy bear up with it. Justin stirred, turning so he was facing his aunt. Cat opened her eyes a smidge to see her nephew next to him, she wrapped her arm around the boy's body, pulling him into her. "Go to bed, Hank."

Hank let out a small laugh and nodded, "Night Cat."

"Goodnight Hank." Caitlyn made sure Justin was covered enough before she fell back asleep.

Hank slowly made his way up the stairs and down the hall to his room. He quietly opened the door and tiptoed in, not wanting to disturb his sleeping wife. Stripping of his shirt and jeans, he settled into the firm mattress and faced his wife, watching as her chest rose and fell, a small sound of snores left her mouth. Her hair sprawled out across her pillow and over her bare shoulders. Hank gently brushed his knuckle to the small freckles that dusted her shoulder, smiling as he saw goosebump tickle her skin. He pressed his lips to her shoulder, giving it a quick peck before he finally fell asleep.

 **HOME**

Justin tucked his feet under him as he finished the last spoonfuls of Fruit Loops and slurped at the milk that was left in the bottom of the bowl.

Erin walked into the kitchen, "That's gross, Bud." she said as she walked past her foster brother, ruffling is still messy bedhead.

"You're gross." Justin retorted in a seven year old fashion.

"Nice, comeback." Erin said dryly, pouring herself some coffee; only to find the pot was ice cold and stale. She walked to the cupboard to grab a filter and coffee grounds, only the cupboard was empty. "Really?" Erin stated out loud, shutting the cupboard firmly.

"Someone's cranky." Caitlyn padded her bare feet into the kitchen, her body was covered up with a blanket, like a cape.

"There's no coffee." Erin sighed and placed the pot of old coffee back on the hotplate of the coffeemaker.

"So, make some." Caitlyn hoisted herself onto the counter top, eating from the box of Fruit Loops. She popped a few colorful rings into her mouth, chewing and sighing contently.

"There isn't anything." Erin groaned loudly.

"Dad says you can't sit on the counter." Justin poked at his Aunt's hip. "He said we not suppose to do that."

Caitlyn gave Justin a smile and pointed to the empty bowl in front of him, "Don't worry about what I'm doing. Go rinse your bowl."

Justin just shook his head and hopped off of the chair, taking his bowl to the sink and running the water over it and his spoon. He turned to look over to Erin, "Are you taking me to school today?"

"Yeah, make sure you brush your teeth and have all your books in your backpack." Erin instructed to the seven year old who listened to every word that she spoke.

"I didn't finish my math homework."

"Why not?" Erin wondered, he had two days off of school and sat in his room playing with trucks. It's not like he was busy.

"I didn't know how to do it." Justin shrugged his shoulders and stared down at his feet.

"You know to ask for help if you don't understand something. Dad or I could of helped you." Erin spoke softly, giving Justin a sympathetic look. She placed a gentle touch to the his back, giving a pat, "If you can get ready in ten minutes we can sit down while I eat breakfast, okay?"

Justin nodded and left the kitchen, walking up to his room to get ready for school.

"You are so good with him," Caitlyn stated and smiled to Erin.

Erin shrugged innocently, "He's a good kid."

Caitlyn nodded in agreement and hopped of the counter, "You get yourself something to eat, I'll find us some coffee."

Erin grins thankfully to the woman, "Bless you."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a saint." Caitlyn teased as she sauntered off to get dressed.

Erin looked through the fridge finding something to eat. She settled on yogurt and some fruit. It was a small breakfast, but to be honest, she didn't feel like eating. She knew she had to though.

Taking a seat at the counter, she took spoonful of yogurt into her mouth as she looked over her the back of Fruit Loop box. She used the end of her spoon to trace the small kiddy maze that was printed on the cardboard. Lost in thought, she jumped at the touch of a hand squeezing her shoulder.

"Sorry," Hank apologized, "Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay." Erin gave the older man a small smile. "Good morning," Hank placed a kiss to her head and walked around the counter to the coffee pot. "There isn't any." Erin popped a few blueberries into her mouth.

Hank sighed, "I guess it's time we go shopping."

Erin shook the box of cereal, "Almost out of Fruit Loops too."

"That's all you're eating?" Hank pointed to the pack of blueberries and empty yogurt carton.

Erin licked her spoon and dropped it into the carton, "Yep."

Hank just shook his head and smiled, "I promise tomorrow we are all sitting down for a good breakfast. French Toast, eggs, sausage; the works."

"That sounds really good." Caitlyn said as she entered the kitchen, dressed and her hair was brushed and up in a messy bun. She walked up to Hank and held out her hand, "Keys?"

"Please?" Hank grumbled and dug through his jean pocket.

"Please.." Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"You're worse than Erin," Hank placed the keys into his sister's hands.

"Hey!" Erin pretended to take offense to the jab, "I have manners."

"Yes but you two have that eye roll down pat." Hank pointed between the two woman. "Don't leave just yet, I'll make a list and give you some money," he instructed Caitlyn.

Caitlyn nodded and waited while her brother in law made a grocery list. He dug through his wallet and handed her his credit card, "I haven't gotten a chance to go to the bank, so use my credit card." Just as Caitlyn reached to snatch the card, Hank retreated back, "Don't go crazy, just the things on the list, please."

Caitlyn nodded, "I know, Henry."

Hank gave her a thin smile as she used his full name when she was annoyed. He turned his gaze to the teen who got up to toss out the yogurt container and rinse off her spoon. She placed the spoon and Justin's cereal bowl into the already full dishwasher. Erin poured the soap into it's designated spot and turned the dishwasher on. "Erin, do you need anything?"

"Coffee!" Erin sighed dramatically and turned to smile at the two adults, "And get some more chips."

Hank shook his head and handed Caitlyn his card, keys and the list. "Coffee, chips and whatever else is the list."

Cailyn scanned the list, nodding as she listened to Hank, "It says here you want milk...what kind?"

"Chocolate!" Justin shouted, dropping his backpack on the dining room table.

"No." Hank said firmly, "Just 2% is fine."

Caitlyn nodded, "Okay, I'll be back soon." Wrapping her arms around Erin into a hug, "Have fun at school." She said pulling away and walked over to Justin, ruffling his hair, "You too little man."

 **HOME**

Two hours. It had only been two hours since Erin left the house. She dropped off Justin at elementary school before she headed a mile to get to the high school. Erin only got through one class before she headed to the nurse's office to call home.

"Can I call home? I'm not feeling so well." Erin spoke softly as she looked at the secretary, who was busy filling out some sort of detention slip for the two boys who got into a scuffle before the first bell rang.

With an annoyed and tired sigh the older woman looked up at Erin, "What's wrong?"

"Cramps." Erin fibbed, in all honestly she just couldn't concentrate. Her mind was still filled with the thought of Camille lying at home, resting and recovering from the lumpectomy. What happens if she needed her to do something? What if Hank and Caitlyn were out and she was hungry? "Can I call home, please?" she asked again as she sat her textbooks down on the top of the woman's desk.

The secretary grabbed Erin's emergency card and dialed the home number, Caitlyn answered, "This is Mrs. Fairfield from Saint Ignatius. I have Erin in the office-"

"What did she do?" Caitlyn interrupted in a joking manner.

Caught off the guard the older woman just looked at Erin before responding, " She is requiring to go home, she isn't feeling well."

"Oh, okay. Do I have to come by and sign her out?"

"No, we just need to confirm that is it alright that she will be leaving."

"Yeah, that is alright."

"May I have your name and relation to Erin?" Mrs. Fairfield pulled out a pink slip from the top drawer of her desk. Her pen worked as she filled out the information.

"I'm Caitlyn, her aunt."

"Okay, thank you." Mrs Fairfield scribbled her signature at the bottom of the slip. "Have a good day."

"You too, Bye." Caitlyn said before ending the call.

Mrs. Fairfield placed the phone back on the receiver and handed Erin the slip, "Make sure you show this to the office before leaving the building," she instructed before giving Erin a small smile, "I hope you are feeling better."

"Thank you." Erin tucked the slip into her jean pocket and grabbed her books from the desktop. She went to her locker and grabbed her bookbag, shoving her textbooks into it before taking her purse and slinging it over her shoulder. Erin stopped into the office on the way out, making sure she signed out and have the office collect her work from the classes she'll be missing. She told them she would have someone pick them up at the end of day.

Tossing her backpack and purse into the passenger side of her car she walked around and took her seat in the driver's side. She started the car and drove home, the soft sound of the radio helped to drown out her wandering thoughts. Erin parked in the street so Hank could pull in front of her because she would be leaving the house again soon to pick up Justin, plus she didn't feel like driving Hank's car when she had her own.

Flinging her purse and backpack over her shoulder she trekked to the house. Just as she stepped into the house, Cat was right by her side. She barely had room to take her shoes off or put her bags on the bench.

"Are you okay?" Cat asked as she went to feel Erin's forehead.

Erin swatted her hand away, she wasn't in the best mood to be touched nor hounded the minute she step through the front door, "I'm fine."

"What's wrong?" Cat moved her hand out of Erin's personal space.

"Nothing." Erin took her shoes off and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. "I'm just going to take a nap for a bit."

Caitlyn nodded, "Are you hungry? I just stocked the fridge. Oh! And I got coffee."

Erin shook her hand, "Maybe later, I really just want to lay down."

Caitlyn gave Erin's a small smile before stepping out of her way so she could upstairs to her room. As Erin's made it to the middle of the staircase Cat informed, "Hank is upstairs and Camille just got up."

"Oh okay. Thanks" Erin mumbled and made her way up the rest of the stairs. She shuffled her socked feet on the runner rug of the hallway and made her way to her room, shutting the door before plopping down on the softness of her bed. Letting out a loud sigh she closed her eyes and rested her head further into the coolness of her pillow.

Erin was in the middle of a dream when her cell phone went off, causing her to jerk up quickly and fall to the wood floor, the softness of the shag rug cushion her fall but she still landed with thud. She groaned and rubbed her aching arm that she fell on before snatching her phone off of her bedside table, "What?" she answered harshly before looking at the caller i.d.

"Erin?" Tristan was on the other end, he was taken back slightly at the harsh tone of his girlfriend.

"Oh uh, hi." Erin's voice was small and raspy from sleep.

"Hello," Tristan greeted, he still sounded worried, "Are you okay?"

Erin rubbed her head with her free hand, "Yeah, sorry, I was just taking a nap."

"It's Friday, don't you have school?"

"Yeah I went but came home early. I wasn't feeling so well."

Tristan nodded, "You want to bring you anything? My mom made her famous chicken noodle soup."

Erin smiled at the offer, "That sounds pretty good. I have to pick up Justin, I can call you when I get home."

"I'm actually just leaving my house to pick up Sophia, if it's okay with Hank I can pick up Justin too."

"Wait, what time is it?" Erin finally stood up from the floor, a frantic tone in her voice.

"It's almost 3pm."

"Oh shit," Erin muttered but not quite enough because she heard Tristan let out a low chuckle, "I slept for five hours."

"Go check with Hank," Tristan ushered, "Let him know I have an old booster seat in my car, so Justin will be fine."

"Okay, hold on." Erin used her shoulder to perched her cell against her ear, "I'm leaving my room now," she opened her down and padded down the hall, "I'm in front of Hank's room. Knocking now," Erin informed.

"I love the narrations," Tristan laughed.

"Hush," Erin teased, "Okay, Hank isn't here, I'll check downstairs." Erin shut the bedroom and walked downstairs, "Heading to his office, nope." Finally spotting Hank outside in the backyard, "Bingo!"

Tristan laughed again and smiled widely, "Go ask him before school lets out."

"I'm going, I'm going," Erin slid open the door leading out onto the deck, "Hey Hank!" Tristan moved his phone from his ear as Erin yelled. "Is it okay if Tristan picks up Justin from school?!" Tristan could hear Hank's gruff voice muttered a 'yes'. "Okay, he said yes." Erin informed her boyfriend.

"Okay, I'll be over in a little bit."

"See you soon," Erin said, "Oh wait, can you pick up my school work?"

"Yeah, I can do that, anything else?"

"Nope, I'll be happy with the soup and you." Erin smiled.

"Good, talk to you soon."

"Bye," Erin said and hung up. She left her phone on the counter before she walked out into the backyard, meeting Hank by the tool shed, he was pulling out the lawnmower and weed wacker.

"What are you doing home?" Hank poured some gasoline into the tank of the mower, he used an old rag to check the oil.

Erin raked her fingers through her hair that had fallen from it's elastic, leaving the strands unruly. "I went home sick."

"Is that why you were passed out in your room?" Hank wiped his hand on his jeans before placing his large hand over Erin's forehead, "You don't feel warm."

Erin shrugged, "I think whatever it was went away."

"Mhmm," Hank nodded, "Well make sure you thank Tristan for me."

"I will," Erin smiled and picked off a piece of dried grass from Hank's shirt, "So uh, Tristan is going to drop Justin off and bring me some soup. Is it okay if he stays over for a little bit?"

"That's fine with me." Hank stated, "Just as long you follow the rules."

Erin rolled her eyes, "I know, we can't go behind closed doors or in my room." she listed off before joking, "We have to stay on the opposite side of the room on different pieces of furniture."

"I like that rule, I should add that." Erin's mouth fell open before Hank nudged her shoulder, "Get out of here so I can do some work."

Erin went back inside the house to find Camille sitting at the kitchen counter, "Hi."

"Hello Dear." Camille greeted, still dressed in her pajamas and was enjoy a glass of tea.

"How are you doing?" Erin gently wrapped her arms around the woman, carefully not to squeeze too hard or push on her tender areas.

"Right now, I'm good." Camille kissed Erin's messy hair, "Cat was telling me you came home early from school."

Erin nodded and bowed her head, staring at her feet. She couldn't lie to Camille, "I just can't concentrate. I keep worrying about you."

"Erin," Camille placed her hand on the teen's shoulder, "You have nothing to worry about. I'm fine, I'm home. Hank and Caitlyn are taking such good care of me." she kissed Erin again, "The only thing you need to worry about is school."

"I can't think. I stared at my whiteboard in class and next thing I know the bell rang and I didn't even write down the date in my notes."

Camille sighed and took a sip of her tea, "I know it's hard, but you have to try. Please, for me."

Erin nodded, "I'll try."

"Good." Camille gave the teen a smile before slowly sliding out the chair, taking her tea in her hand and making her way back upstairs, "I'm going to take a shower, let Cat know to stay by, I might need help getting dressed."

"Okay," Erin said, "Wait, where is Aunt Cat anyhow?"

"Who knows. Hank said she was doing something in the basement."

"Oh okay, I'll find her and let her know she is needed." Erin smiled and waited for Camille to make her way up the stairs safely before finding Cat.

"Cat?" Erin walked down the wooden planks of the stairs. She spotted Caitlyn sitting on top of the dryer, a photo album in her hand. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears. "Cat?" Erin repeated, hopping up on the washer, sitting next to her aunt. She placed a gentle touch to the woman's knee, causing them to make eye contact.

"Hey." Caitlyn said softly, her voice broke as her throat was dry from crying.

Erin rested her head on the woman's shoulder staring down at the photos she held in her hand, "What are those?"

"Me and Cammi when we were little." Caitlyn brushed her fingertips on the smoothness of the photo. "It was our first day at summer camp." Erin smiled when she saw Cat smile widely, "We had such fun that summer. One of my favorite times with my big sis."

"Speaking of your sister, she is up and in the shower. She said she might need your help with getting dressed."

"Oh okay," Cat used the back of her hand to pat her cheeks, "Can you tell I've been crying?" Erin nodded, "Great. I didn't think I'd get emotional, I guess I was holding it in too long."

"Camille always tells me to express myself. I should hold in my feelings."

"My sister, the smart one." Cat smiled. "She seemed like she was doing goo-" The two were interrupted by the sound of feet running above their head in the kitchen.

"Erin!" Justin's small voice shouted down the stairs, "Your boyfriend is here!" he said in a pest way.

Erin rolled her eyes and hopped of the washer but she grinned at the thought of Tristan upstairs to see her.

"Can't wait to meet this boy that has my niece all swoony."

"I'm not swoony," Erin retorted as she walked up the stairs, she adjusted her shirt and smoothed out her jeans.

"Hold up," Cat followed and combs Erin's hair with her fingers, fixing the flyaways, "Okay, go on, meet your boyfriend."

Erin made her way to the kitchen, spotting Tristan setting the Tupperware of chicken soup on the counter. "Hello."

"Hey," Tristan smiled, he gave her a quick peck. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Erin gave him a smile, "How was your day?"

"Really good." Tristan looked behind Erin to see Caitlyn resting against the basement door, "Uh, Hi, i'm Tristan," he extended his hand.

"Caitlyn or Cat. I'm Camille's sister." Cat took the young man's hand and shook it, "I'm going to.." she hitched her thumb to the living room. She left to the living room before walking upstairs to see her sister.

"So how's Camille doing?"

"She's okay, still recovering." Erin shrugged still unsure how she was really doing.

"How are you doing?" Tristan looked into his girlfriend's eyes before he wrapped her into a tight hug. He didn't let go until he felt her pull away.

"I'm okay, better now that you are here." Erin looked up to her boyfriend, her chin resting on his chest, "Thank you for bringing the soup."

"I got your homework too."

"Oh goody." Erin joked.

"Come on, let's eat. My mom made a bunch of soup so there is some for everyone. I figured no one would really want to cook much."

"That's so sweet of you," Erin smiled. "I'm sure everyone will appreciate it."

 **HOME**

"I'm never going to pass this test," Erin groaned tossing her pencil on the kitchen table, causing it to roll off and land on the floor.

"Yes you will, you just have to study." Tristan encouraged, "I'll help you. I used to make flashcards, I think they can help you."

Erin shrugged and dropped her head in her arms that rested on top of her book, "Ugh! I hate school."

"Come on," Tristan poked at Erin's side which caused her to giggle loudly, "next question."

Erin looked down at the math problem and solved the equation, "The answer is x = 34"

"Yes!" Tristan nudged her shoulder, "see I knew you would get it."

Erin smiled at herself, feeling a little bit better about the test tomorrow. "Thanks for helping me."

"You're very welcome."

Erin leaned in and kissed Tristan on the lips. At first it was a quick peck, but turns into a little bit harder of a kiss.

"Uhmm" Hank cleared his throat as he entered the kitchen, "We eat in here."

Erin pulled away, her face beat red. "Sorry."

"Yes, sorry sir." Tristan sat back in his chair, breaking the space between him and Erin.

"It's getting pretty late," Hank pointed to the oven clock that read 7:30. "I think it's time for company to go."

Erin nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Tristan smiled, "I'll meet you in front of the district."

"Okay." Erin led Tristan to the front door, giving him a quick hug and a peck because Cat was sitting there watching them. "Bye."

"Goodnight." Tristan waved and left the house. Erin waited for him to make it to his car and pull out of the driveway before she shut and locked the door.

"He's cute." Caitlyn gushed as Erin just nods.

"Goodnight Aunt Caitlyn." Erin walked up the stairs ignoring the cat calls that her aunt was making.

Erin stopped in Camille's room before she went to her own. Knocking lightly, not sure if she was asleep or not.

"Come in," Camille's soft voice called.

Erin popped her head in and smiled at the sight of Justin curled up into his mother's side, fast asleep, sucking his thumb. She tiptoed to Hank's side of the bed, pulling the covers back and getting under them. Justin nestled between Erin and Camille.

"I love you Mom." Erin said, resting her head on the pillow and looking up to the woman that was more of a mother than her own.

Camille smiled widely, "I love you do, my sweet, Erin."

 **So what do you think? Yeah or nay? :D Stay tuned...next chapter two chapters are going to be dramatic and intense. I thought why not, since Chicago PD is coming back! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! So is anyone else freaking out that tonight is CPD premiere!? I know I am. Oh, and guess what? Yesterday LaRoyce Hawkins (Kevin Atwater) liked my instagram post. #fangirlmoment**

 **I had this chapter written a few months in advance before we really knew anything about Erin's dark spiral. But it ties in a bit to that :D Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Erin sat on the brick wall behind Saint Ignatius; she drew a few puffs from a cigarette she held between she fingers. It had been ages since she had a cigarette, but it was one of those days she craved one.

For starters, she failed her algebra test that she actually studied for. Secondly, the gossip mill was in full swing, still when it came to her being raised by junkie while her dad was locked up. Erin thought that the weekend would distract the students or give them something better to talk about. Nope.

And to top things off Caitlyn left that that morning. It felt like a short visit and Erin tried to convince her to stay just a few days longer. But sadly, Caitlyn couldn't. She had get back to her place and start to get packed so she could move closer to her family.

Erin put out the cigarette against the red brick before someone saw. She wouldn't be the first to student to get caught smoking on school grounds, but she sure wanted to avoid it. If she had her way she would avoid school altogether.

The bell rang in the distance signaling lunch was over. Erin sighed and hopped off of the wall, flinging her book bag over her shoulder. As the crowd of students gathered back inside the school, Erin headed in the opposite direction.

She was surprised that she was able to make it to her car, which she parked a block away from the school. She didn't want to give the students a reason to egg or toilet paper her car. Seeing she was the target of most pranks.

She stepped into the driver's seat and thought of where to go. She wanted to see Tristan, but he was at the station. So that would only raise a red flag to Trudy and Hank as to why she wasn't in school.

Erin decided to head down her old street where she grew up. She smiled when she saw Bobby sweeping outside the front of his store. She parked a few car lengths away before locking her car and walking towards the man.

"Hey Bobby!"

"Erin Lindsay, is that you?" Bobby propped the broom up against the wall of the shop. He wiped his hands off on the green apron he wore around his waist.

Erin grinned showing off her dimples, "The one and only."

"Don't just stand there; give me a hug!" Bobby opened his arms wide as the teen walked closer to him. Erin wrapped her arms the man. "So what brings you on this side of town?"

"Just stopping in." Erin said simply, "How's Claire?"

"Great. She'll never believe you stopped in. Gosh, it's been- what? Two years since I saw you?"

"Yeah, just about."

"What have you been up to?"

"I've been living with family friend." Erin informed, "I work down at the 21st District."

"Get outta here. Doing what?"

"I'm on desk duty. But once I graduate I plan on becoming a Chicago police officer."

"I'm proud of you kid, I knew you'd turn your life around."

Erin nodded in agreement, "You never saw me at my lowest point."

Thankfully, Erin thought. Bobby wasn't around when Charlie came into her life. Bobby wasn't there to see now Charlie treated her or how she was when she tied a tube around her arm. He wasn't there to see her high and stumble. Bobby wasn't there to witness a mini Bunny. "But I am so better now."

"Good to hear." Bobby smiled sweetly to the teen. "I have to head back to work, but don't you be a stranger."

Erin laughed softly, "I promise, I won't."

Bobby nodded and waved as he watches Erin get back into her car. He shook his head in disbelief at how much the girl has grown in the last few years.

Erin drove down ten blocks, pulling up in front of a run down house. The only up kept thing about that house was a small flower bed. Unlike the other houses on the block that had overgrown weeds and grass so tall they'd need a tractor mower to cut it.

"Annie!" Erin tapped on the door of her best friend's house. "Open the damn door!"

The blonde appeared, dressed in an old shirt and a pair of cut off shorts. She wore a fresh bruise on her eye and one to match on her shoulder.

"What the hell happened?" Erin asked as she let herself in. She dropped the bag of food she picked up from Burger King. She placed a gentle touch to Annie's shoulder before lifting her chin up to get a better look at her eye.

"It's nothing." Annie winced away from Erin's touch. She looked down at the food, "Is that for me?"

Erin sighed and picked up the white paper bag, "Eat. Then we talk after."

"Fine." Annie snatched the bag from her best friend and made her way to the couch. She took a seat and dug through the bag taking a Whopper Jr. out. She unwrapped it and took a bite, moaning at the deliciousness. "This is so good."

"Good." Erin chuckled as took a seat next to the blonde, Her face turned serious, "Now tell me what is with the bruises."

Annie groaned as she dropped the burger back on the wrapper she had on her lap. "I mouthed off to Ricky. It was nothing."

"Ricky?" Erin sighed, "Sandoval did this to you?"

Annie nodded, "We just got into an argument."

"That ended you getting hit? I'd say that's more than 'an argument'!" Erin stood up as she paced around the small living room. "What was the argument about?"

"Erin, come on." Annie sighed tiredly.

"No Annie! You come on!" Erin pleaded.

Annie huffed and sunk into the couch. She ran her hand through her hair, "I told him I wanted to stop tricking."

Erin let out a sigh as she knelt down in front of her best friend. Erin was grateful to be out of being pimped out to strangers. But when you were desperate for money you'd do anything. Selling your body for money or to score some drugs, it's the addiction taking over.

"So he said 'no' and hits you?"

Annie rolled her eyes, "He said we needed money. If he was holding up his end by selling then I should hold up my end and….well you know."

Erin scoffed, knowingly. "Yeah." She looked at her friend, a small sad smile of her face, "I can talk to Hank-"

"God no! I don't need a cop coming to a rescue. It might have worked for you, but not on me."

"What makes you any different than me?"

"Erin, I have debts with Ricky. Even if I can get away from him, he'll find me." Annie took another bite of her burger. "I moved out of Charlie's and he still found me."

Silence fill through the room as Annie finished her burger. Erin took a seat on the couch, trying to wrap her head around everything.

"Let me help you," Erin got up and soaked a paper towel in cold water, she came back and sat down next to her bestfriend. She put the cold compress on Annie's eye to stop the swelling.

Annie looked over at her phone, "It's only noon, don't you have school?"

Erin shrugged, "I skipped."

Annie nodded. "Oh." At least Erin was in school unlike Annie who dropped out last year, and hasn't been back since.

"I can't really go home, so I thought I'd stop in and see you." Erin yawned, covering her mouth.

Annie points to her bedroom, "You can nap if you want, I'm going to putz around the house."

"Thanks Ann," Erin stood up, kissed her bestfriend on her strawberry blonde hair before plopping down on the bed. Sleep took over Erin rather quickly, probably due to the fact she hadn't slept soundly since Camille got home from the hospital.

Two hours passed when Erin was quickly awoken by the sound of loud banging and yelling. She jumped to her feet and rushed to the front room.

There was Ricky wailing on Annie, who was backed into a corner. Annie covered her face as Ricky pushed her further up against the wall. His fists never ceased moving.

"Get off of her!" Erin screamed as she rushed to Annie, trying to push Ricky out of the way.

Ricky stopped swinging at Annie to shove Erin forcefully, causing her to stumble and land face down on the small shag rug, her lip made contact with the corner of the coffee table. In that quick moment, Annie was able to duck and move from the corner. She rushed to Erin's side, helping her sit up straight.

"What the hell Ricky!?" Annie hissed as she examined Erin's bloody lip.

"Why is she here?" Ricky screamed. "What did I say about having people over the house?"

"Relax! She just stopped in for a few hours." Annie grabbed a napkin from the Burger King bag, tapping lightly to clot the blood. "It doesn't look deep."

"I'm fine, Ann." Erin swatted her friend's hand away. She glared at Ricky, "You're an asshole."

"Erin, don't." Annie warned.

Erin shot Annie a look, before she stood to her feet. She walked up to Ricky, her face inches from him. He had at least a foot on her, he hovered over her 5'4 frame with a smirk on his face. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Erin-" Annie pleaded as she could tell Ricky was in no mood. "Just leave it."

"You should tell your friend to mind her damn business." Ricky warned. "If you won't, I will."

"Fuck off." Erin closed her fist and punched the 170lb man, causing him to almost lose his balance, catching himself on the dining table.

"Erin!" Annie gasped going to pull her friend away.

Ricky wiped his lip, which was swollen, and bleeding. "I have a better idea. Why don't I just call my friend, Charlie? He'll know exactly how you like to be handled." Erin almost swallowed her tongue as she stood in shock. "Thought you didn't think I know about you two?" Ricky laughed. "Please, he still can't get over you."

"Erin, please." Annie moved in between Ricky and her best friend, "Just leave."

Erin reluctantly stepped away and nodded, "I'll be back soon." She gave the man a stern gaze. "I swear to God if you lay another finger on her, you'll regret it."

"Is that a threat?" Ricky licked his bloody lip as he grinned.

"It's a promise!" Erin spat as her friend ushered her out the house.

Erin wiped her lip as she walked to her car. Annie chased after her. "I get you want to save me. But clocking him isn't going to do anything but cause more shit for me."

Erin sighed, "Sorry. I just couldn't help it." She looked at her friend who shifted in her bare feet, "Are you sure you want to back in there?"

Annie shrugged, "I have to."

"You call me. I mean it, don't you dare keep this from me." Erin was upset that Annie hadn't called about the black eye.

"I won't." Annie gave her friend a small smile. "Love you Er."

"Love you too Ann." Erin walked to her car. She waited a few minutes before driving off; she just wanted to be sure nothing happened to Annie once she entered the house again so she circled the block a few times before she felt it was fine for her to get home.

Erin glanced at the clock in the car, it read 2:45. Which meant by the time she got home, it wouldn't lead to any suspicion because it'll be the same time she arrived home as if she stayed in school.

Erin pulled into driveway; she took note that Camille must have been feeling better because her car was gone. She was probably out running errands or at the salon.

She then entered the quiet house; kicked off her shoes and tossed her purse on the bench. She was starving so decided to make her way to the kitchen for a snack. Erin settled on a Orange Push Pop, the coldness would numb her aching lip.

Erin heard the front door open, thinking it was Camille. She was shocked when Hank entered the kitchen.

"What are you doing home?" Erin wondered as she strategically placed the ice cream over her busted lip.

Hank sighed as he scanned the fridge. He grabbed a bottle water, unscrewing the cap; taking a sip before answering. "I got a call from your school today."

Erin swallowed the lump in her throat, "Oh, yeah? What about?" Erin still had the Push Pop against her lip.

"They said you weren't in your after lunch classes." Hank eyed the teen whose posture slowly deflated. A tell tale sign she was guilty. "Why is that?"

"I didn't feel like going." Erin sighed as she walked past Hank. Her back against his stern gaze so she could hide her lip. She removed the finished Push Pop and tossed the carton in the trash. She walked over to the sink, wetting a paper towel to wipe her mouth. But mostly to conceal her lip.

"You can't just skip school." Hank groaned.

"I didn't skip." Erin lied, "I just got caught up at lunch."

"Sure." Hank noticed Erin was avoiding something. He wasn't sure what, but he thought it had something to do with why she was covering her mouth.

Erin made her way back to the island counter, Hank leaned over to remove the paper towel from her mouth, revealing her lip. "What do we have here?"

Erin shook her head, "It's nothing."

"It's sure the hell doesn't look like nothing." Hank used his thumb to gently touch her swollen lip. Erin winced at the contact. "What happened?"

"I said it's nothing." Erin leaned back, away from Hank. "I just fell."

"I'm not stupid." Hank stated, "You know I can find out where you were. Why don't you just tell me?"

"I. Said. It's. Nothing." Erin hissed. She was tired of Hank's constant hovering. She thought it would be cool to have him home for the two weeks while Camille was recovering. It wasn't. He constantly was asking her questions. "How was school?" "Did you finish your homework?" "How's work?" She just needed one day without someone trying to control her.

"I told you that if you got into a fight at scho-"

"It didn't happen at school!" Erin sighed loudly as she slid out of the stool. "Just drop it Hank."

"I'm not going to 'drop it'!" Hank retorted. "Besides, who said you can tell me what to do?"

Erin rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen. She didn't want to deal with any of this. She thought it was best if she just walked away.

"Erin!" Hank shouted.

Erin ignored his calls and headed to her room. She slammed the door loudly, making it clear she wasn't in the mood.

Hank's temper rose as he scaled each step of the stairs, trekking to his surrogate daughter's room. He pounded loudly against the door. "Erin!" he tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. "Erin! Unlock this door now!"

No response.

"Erin Lindsay!" Oh the last name. Erin sighed knowing she was in trouble. "You better open this door or I'll take it down myself." He wasn't bluffing. He did it once before. It was only off for a day but it definitely made Erin think twice. Trying to have privacy when you have no door was pointless. The last thing she needed was her privacy taken away.

Erin sighed and stomped her way to the door, she unlocked and swung it open before she plopped back down on her bed. She hugged a pillow, the cold pillowcase causing her relief to her lip.

Hank clenched his jaw as he fought the urge to scream until he was hoarse. He stood in the doorway, his arm crossed over his chest. "Well?"

"Well what?" Erin snapped her gaze to Hank before so focused on a loose stitch on the purple blanket Camille made her.

"Are you done throwing a shit fit?"

"Depends, are you done hovering?" Erin said sarcastically.

"I have the right to hover, I'M the father." Hank pointed his finger to the teen; his patience was hanging on by a thread.

Erin looked to Hank; staring him straight in his eyes, her tone matched his, "You aren't MY father."

"I may not be your father, but I am the adult who is looking out for you."

"I don't need to watched like a baby! I'm sixteen! I've been on my own way before you came along."

"You aren't on the streets anymore. You are in this house. My house. You will follow the rules that I gave to you." Hank ordered.

"Yeah, okay." Erin rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

The thin thread snapped. His patience gone. "If you don't like it here then you can go." The minute the words escaped his lips he regretted it. "Erin I-"

"You're an ass!" Erin muttered and shook her head, fighting back tears. She tossed the pillow to the ground and stood up, walking to her closet. She pulled out her duffel bag, stuffing clothes into it. At this point she didn't know what she was putting in there. She didn't care.

"I'm sor-"

"Save it Hank." Erin growled, wiping the tears that had fallen from her face. The fact that she was crying only made her madder. "You don't have to worry about looking after to me anymore. I can handle myself."

Hank watched as the teen walked over to her dresser, tossing some sweatshirts and undergarments in to the bag. He didn't want to her go. He walked over to her, cautiously extended his hand to take the bag away from her. Erin yanked the bag away from him and shoved past him; bumping her shoulder against his arm harshly, "Erin-"

She was tired of hearing him talk or try to plea his case. He said what he said and she didn't care to hear anymore of it. "Fuck off Hank!" Erin hissed as she felt tears stream down her face. She struggled a bit to see but blinked them away quickly as she hauled her bag downstairs.

Hank sighed and ran after her, meeting her at the landing. "Erin, come on. I'm sorry."

Erin ignored him as she slipped into a pair of tennis shoes, not bothering to lace them up. She slung the duffel bag over her shoulder. Hank went to pull Erin away from the door but Erin moved from his grasp. "Don't fucking touch me!" With that, Erin left. She tossed her bag in the trunk and drove away.

All Hank could do is watch. He gave Erin the clothes she stuffed in her bag, the car she drove off with, and the money to put gas in her tank that would lead her to lords knows where. He gave her everything, just to watch her leave.

* * *

 **OMG Only 9hrs until CPD premieres for me. :) I don't know if I'm going to cry or scream. Probably both :)**

 **Leave a review if you liked this and if you can't wait like me. :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. Can't believe I'm only five away from 50! I hope you guys aren't too upset at Erin running away. I know I'm not one for drama but I felt like Erin is still adjusting and growing up into the loving family. She doesn't know how to react in the right way and might have overreacted.**

 **Fan girl moment (I know you all probably are sick of me.): Derek Haas favorited my tweet. It wasn't CPD related. He had one of my favorites songs on loop and I just had to send him my favorite lyric. (The song is "One Week" by Barenaked Ladies.)**

 **Anyhow, back to my story! Enjoy and let me know what you think! Also if you guys want to chat over CPD, PM me here or message me on tumblr. (link is in chapter 4, I think)**

* * *

Erin pulled down the badly lit street and parked in front of the house she left hours ago. She turned her car off, grabbed her bag from the trunk and trudged through the dirt path leading to the front door.

"Annie!" Erin pounded on the door for the second time that day.

"Erin?" Annie opened the door, "What are you doing back?"

"Need a roommate?" Erin gave her friend a small smile.

Annie looked at the bag near her best friend's feet. "What happened?"

Erin groaned loudly, "I'm tired of answering questions."

Annie nodded, understanding. "Well then; come on in." She moved to out of the way as Erin dragged her bag into the living room. "Are you hungry?"

Erin shook her head, "I'm beat. I'm just going to go to bed."

"Sure." Annie smiled, "You can take my room. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No. You take your bed. Besides I like to watch TV If I can't sleep." Erin informed.

"Okay." Annie wasn't going to argue.

Erin sighed as she sat down on the couch. She rested her head in her hands. Sobs escaped her lips as tears flooded her eyes.

Annie sat down next to friend, wrapping her into a hug. "Er?" she rested her chin on her friend's shoulder, "What happened?"

Erin shook her head and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, "Hank and I got into a fight. Like a big fight." Erin huffed, "Ann what am I going to do?"

"You can stay here as long as you want." Annie kissed Erin's temple. "Just like old times."

 **HOME**

Hank strummed his finger on his desk as he leaned forward in his chair. He wasn't able to shut his mind off as he replayed Erin and his fight.

Camille came walking in the front door, Justin pushing past her as he ran to his room, eager to play his new Playstation game he got for getting good grades.

"Make sure you do your homework before you play that game!" Camille laughed to herself. "Honey, I'm home!"

Hank walked out of his office, a small smile on his face. "Hello sweets."

"Hey." She gave her husband a kiss, "What are you doing home so early?"

"Erin's school called saying she skipped her after lunch classes."

Camille sighed, "Again?" Hank nodded, "Where is she now?"

"Gone." Hank stated as he stuffed his hand in his jean pockets.

"What do you mean gone?" Camille asked puzzled.

"She packed up and drove off."

"Why would she just leave?"

Hank was silent for a few second before he confessed; "I told her that if she didn't like it here then she should go."

Camille gasped and smacked her husband chest, "Henry!"

Hank groaned, "She said that I was too controlling and that I wasn't her father," he defended himself.

"You aren't." Camille truthfully stated. "You didn't think to follow her?"

Hank sighed, "I think it would've only made things worse."

"Henry, we can't just have the poor girl be out there on the streets." Camille pointed to the window, "It's going to get dark soon."

Hank nodded, "I'll see if I can track her phone." He walked back to his office, typing away on his computer, "Damn it!" He smacked his hand on the desk.

"What?" Camille looked at him from the doorway.

"She turned her phone off. So I can't track her." Hank gritted his teeth in frustration. "I'll get in the car and start looking. You stay here with Justin and keeping looking if she turned her phone on." He stood up, kissed his wife before rushing out the door.

 **HOME**

Erin flicked her cigarette into the ashtray that was on the end table. She took a few puffs before she took a drink of vodka that Annie poured. Emptying the ashtray into the trash bin next to the couch, she couldn't help but notice the syringes and a small bag of white powder on the table next to the couch. She reached her hand out, her fingers running along the clear tube of the syringe. Her fingers went to the bag of powder, she picked it up and examined it. Heroin. She then dropped the bag back down on the table and went back to down the rest of her vodka.

"Just don't get wasted." Annie warned coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of Mac N' Cheese. "I can't lift you."

"Are you calling me fat?" Erin eyed her friend with a smirk.

"Please you ar-" The sound of the doorknob jiggled caused the teens to advert their eyes to the door.

"Annie! Why the hell is the door locked?" Ricky's voice was muffled through the wooden door. He pounded again, "Come on, open up! I gotta take a leak."

Annie rolled her eyes, "Don't try scratching his eyes out."

Erin nodded lighting another cigarette and looks down at her drink. "I'm going to get another." She picked up her empty glass and went to the kitchen with the cigarette in her mouth while her friend opened the door for her boyfriend.

Ricky walked past his girlfriend to the bathroom. He didn't even bother shutting the door but he did wash his hands so wasn't such a scumbag. Stopping in the doorway he looked down at the bag in front of the closet. "Whose stuff is that?" Ricky pointed to Erin's bag. "Got a high paying client, Annie?"

Annie shook her head, "Erin is going to be staying with us for a bit." She prepared herself for yelling.

'No." Ricky shook his head, "That bitch isn't staying here. She live in her car for all I care, but she is not staying here."

"She won't get in the way." Annie begged, "Please, she has nowhere to go."

"Sucks for her. Maybe she should of mind her own business and not run her mouth. Maybe she should have thought of that before she got herself kicked out of whatever hell hole she came from."

"Please Babe." Annie tugged on her man's shirt, "I promise I'll pick up extra clients and have her pitch in some money."

Ricky groaned before agreeing, "Fine but if she opens her mouth about something she doesn't know, then she is out of here. I mean it."

"Thank you." Annie kissed Ricky's cheek.

 **HOME**

"Any luck?" Camille called Hank on his cell phone.

"No." Hank sighed as he pulled over on the side of the road. He kept glancing at the cars passing by, looking at everyone that passed by that would fit Erin's car description. "Where the hell is she?"

"Did you check Tristan's house. Or the station?" Camille offered, her voice filled with concern. "What about that diner Bunny worked at?"

Hank smacked his hand on the dashboard. "I never thought about there." He never thought Erin would run to her mother, but if she were searching for an escape; Bunny would be the perfect person.

"Go check!" Camille ushered, "I'll see if I can find Bunny's home address."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." Camille hung up and went to search for Bunny's contact number.

 **HOME**

"Annie! Come on!" Ricky waited by the front door. He looked over to Erin who downed her fourth glass of vodka. "You better not finish all of my Grey Goose."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Erin waved off her friend's boyfriend. The vodka going straight to her head as her stomach was empty. She definitely was drunk.

"You have a lot of nerve." Ricky spat. "I'll drag your ass out of here if you don't knock it off."

"Do it!" Erin urged. "I'd like to see try." She stood up with her chest puffed out. "Do it!"

Annie came out of the room, dressed in a short dress as she was ready for her shift. She dropped her heels that she had in her hand, lunging to Ricky who stepped closer to Erin.

"Ricky, don't-" Annie pleaded. She lightly pushed her boyfriend's chest.

Ricky pushed Annie out of the way as he got up in Erin's face. He began to shove her getting more physical with each shove. He brought his hand up to make contact with her cheek, slapping her across her face.

Erin started to fight back. Punching, twisting, scratching, anything she could do to defend herself. Annie tried to pull Ricky off of Erin, but he overpowered her, pushing her to the ground. Erin finally got on good kick in. Right in his groin, which sent him to the ground in the fetal position.

"Erin, just go to my room!" Annie yelled as she knelt down to her boyfriend's aide.

"You're friend is such a bitch!" Ricky groaned as he cupped his aching flesh. He would of gotten up to really do a number on her but the crippling pain of his groin was making it hard for him to even stand.

Annie sighed loudly, "She gets a little feisty when she drinks."

"Really? I didn't notice."

Annie helped Ricky to his feet. "You just get in the car and I'll be out in a second."

"You better not miss your shift." Ricky hissed as he walked out to the car, groans escaped his lips with each step.

Annie popped her head into her room. Erin was lying on her bed, gently rubbing her cheek. "Erin, I love you, but you can be an ass." Annie sat on the edge of the bed. "He could have hurt you really bad."

"I know." Erin didn't care at this point. She just wanted to vent. Maybe pushing around a guy twice her size wasn't the best of ideas.

"I'll get you some ice for that." Annie pointed to the cut along Erin's cheek where the ring Ricky wore sliced her skin. "I'm not sure your eye will go down." Annie sighed, "Man, he got you good."

Erin laughed softly, "Didn't feel a thing."

"Don't worry, you will in a few hours." Annie stood up from the bed. "You stay here, I'll be back in a few hours."

"You don't have to go Ann." Erin said worried.

"I have no other way of making money."

"Just don't shoot up." Erin begged.

"It's part of the game." Annie sighed. Most of her client slept with wanted to do a line of coke or smoke some crystal meth. As much as Annie wanted to stay clean, she rather be numb as the hours of the night went on and all the strange men came in and out.

"Be safe." Erin pleaded.

"Always." Annie gave her friend a smile. "I'll lock up behind me."

Erin smiled, "Okay."

Three hours had past since Annie left. Erin was sleeping when she heard a commotion outside the house. Erin got up from the bed and looked out the window. She saw Annie struggle to get out of Ricky's hold. Annie kicked and screamed as Ricky held her tightly.

"Get off of me!" Annie screamed.

Ricky let go Annie's body and hissed, "You shouldn't have lost two clients. What the hell were you doing with Matheson?"

"What do you think I was doing?" Annie was able to spin around to face Ricky. "Stupid ass was about to stiff me. Thinking he could get two favors for the price of one." She slipped out of her heels and adjusted her dress.

"He's a regular." Ricky stated, "He gave us a lot of business so he can get away with a few freebies."

"Not on my time." Annie pointed.

"Just open the damn door." Ricky looked around as a few neighbors looked out on the young couple.

Annie unlocked the front door and walked through. Erin came out of the room, standing in the livingroom.

"Well looks who's up?" Ricky flashed a grin to Erin, "How's that cheek?"

"Screw you!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Ricky licked his teeth and smiled.

"Ricky, just go." Annie gave her boyfriend a light shove to the bedroom, as she looked over to give her friend a warning gaze.

"Are you coming to bed?" Ricky looked behind him to Annie.

"I'm going to shower first." Annie said.

Ricky nodded and walked over to the side table next to the couch, taking the syringes and heroin from it. He sulked to the room, stripping down to his boxers as he flopped down on the bed, opening the baggie and tied off his arm with rubber cord.

"Rough shift?" Erin sat down on the couch, patting the empty side for her friend to sit. Her eyes couldn't help but look into the bedroom, she watched intently as Ricky shot up. An urge boiled in her but she was quickly brought out of it by the sound of her best friend.

"Did you ever deal with Matheson?" Annie asked.

 _Erin bummed a cigarette from one of the other girls, Jessica. She was only able to take a few drags from it before a car pulled up. Handing the lit cigarette to Jessica, she looked over at the car._

" _I got this one." Erin announced, she glanced at her appearance in the small compact mirror she had in her skirt pocket. As she approached the car the driver rolled down the passenger window._

" _Hey pretty thing."_

 _Erin leaned down to look into the car, she gave the man a small smile. "Hey."_

" _Get in." The man ordered and Erin stepped back as the door swung open._

 _Erin took a seat and looked over to the man, "What do you want?"_

 _The man with a clean shaven face and blonde hair slicked back into a ponytail gave Erin a smirk. He brought his hand to Erin's legs, inching it up her soft thigh. As his fingers got closer to under her skirt, she quickly shut her legs tightly, trapping his hand from moving any further._

" _Tell me your name first then we can play." Erin spoke softly._

" _Andy Matheson."_

 _Erin could feel Andy's fingers move between her legs. She opened her legs, letting him move his hand free. He brought it to her face, moving her chin up so she would look at him._

" _Do you have a name?" He leaned in kissed her just as she was about to answer._

" _Shelby." Erin sighed teasingly, "My name is Shelby."_

" _So Shelby...what do you do?"_

" _Depending on how much money you are willing to spend?" Erin whispered leaning in close._

" _$100."_

" _That'll get you a few favors."_

" _What about a favor and share a joint?" Matheson dug through his pockets pulling out a joint and lighter. Erin didn't think twice as she went to snatch up the joint. Matheson gave her a chuckle, "Not so fast."_

 _Erin slumped in the seat watching him as he lit the joint and bring it to his lips. He passed it to Erin; as she enjoyed it he enjoyed her. Toying with the buttons on her blouse before his hand found under her skirt._

 _A high clouding her mind, thankfully. She let her head fall back and her eyes close just as Matheson lips lingered on her neck._

" _You know I'm suppose to be giving the favors." Erin said dryly as she finishes the joint. "It is my job after all."_

" _Oh, don't worry you will be returning the favor." He took the end of the joint and tossed it into a open can of beer._

 _Erin slightly pushed him back, "You better not be playing me. Show me the money before you think twice about your next action."_

 _Matheson stilled his hand from under Erin's skirt and brought his other to his pocket. He tossed a wad of cash...at least $500. "Believe me now?"_

 _Erin nodded slowly. "Fine." Man how she wished she could have something stronger as Matheson's touches got stronger._

 _Ten minutes later, Matheson buttoned his jeans back up while Erin used the rearview mirror to check her make up. She fixed her blouse and pulled her underwear back up her hips._

" _You sure are a pretty girl, Shelby." Erin grunted an acknowledgement. "Here." Matheson tossed her a joint and a four twenties._

" _You owe me $200 for the full service." Erin tossed the joint back at him, "Money only."_

" _You take what I give you." Matheson leaned over and opened the door for Erin, "Out."_

 _Erin gritted her teeth as she fought back to fight him on it but knew it would be useless because she would get the worse end of the fight when she reported back to her John. Great, now she had to come up one hundred and twenty dollars._

"He is a pig." Annie stated.

"Aren't all men who try to pick up prostitutes?" Erin retorted.

Annie laughed softly and she looked over to her bedroom. "I should go before he starts yelling."

"Yeah, I'm going to get some air." Erin nodded, "Night."

"Night." Annie hugged her best friend and walked into the room, shutting the door behind her.

Erin walked outside and shut the door behind her. She took out her pack of cigarette taking note she would have to get another pack because she was down to only three left. Taking out one, pressing it against her lips she lit it and took a few puffs from it. She let out a sigh, letting the smoke fill the air. Leaning against the siding of the house, she took in her surroundings. The street was a mess, potholes everywhere. Grass was overgrown and there was a pile of trash being burned at the end of the block. A few neighbors sat on their porches and conversed with one another. Erin flicked her cigarette on to the grass and walked back inside of the house. She clicked the deadbolt to the left, locking the door.

She plopped down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling which was definitely needing to be repaired due to water damage. Not being able to rest she gets up and walks around the house. She glanced at the numerous amounts of bills stacked on the dining room table. Walking to the kitchen she rummaged through the cabinets, finding something to eat. Opening the cupboard above the sink she found a bag of a weed.

Rolling a joint wood make her fall asleep easily. It always had. What's one hit going to do? She just needed to sleep. To shut her eyes and forget about this awful day. A day of fighting and reminiscing of her darker days.

Taking out the weed and rolling papers, she went back to the living room, sitting down on the couch. She started to roll herself a joint.

 _Do it. You know you want to._

It was now past midnight and Erin couldn't fall joint still was on the table where she left it. Her knees were bouncing and her hand ran through her hair. She picked up the joint and lit it. Inspecting it as the end of it smoked. Taking the rolled paper in between her lips she inhaled.

Immediately she felt better but not yet sleepy. She turned her phone on and noticed she had 10 missed calls, 5 voicemails and 3 texts message. All from Hank or Camille who were wondering where she was.

Erin sighed as she deleted her call log and voice messages without even listening to them. Taking a few more drags from the blunt.

She tossed her phone on the cushion before she sunk deep into the couch. Grabbing the remote she turned the TV on and surfed the channels. Finding nothing, she turned the television off. The faint sound of crickets and dog's barking filled the quiet living room.

She could hear Annie talking to Ricky but couldn't make out what they were saying. She sighed loudly as boredom struck her. She reached for her phone again and decided to play a game of Snake. A few minutes passed before she heard the springs creak in the bedroom and the muffled moans of Ricky and Annie. "Seriously? You have got to be kidding me." Erin whispered to the thin air. She dropped the phone on the end table and put out her joint. Not wanting to hear any more of the 'couples' wants, she used the throw pillow to cover her ears. Finally, sleep taking over her, she shut her eyes and drifted to sleep.

 **HOME**

"Hank!" Camille rushed to her husband who entered the house. His face full of defeat and worry. "Erin turned her phone on."

Hank shot his tired eyes to his wife, "Where is she?"

"Somewhere on East 14th Street and South Michigan Avenue." Camille informed.

"That's Annie's street." Hank stated. "I'll be right back."

 **HOME**

Erin stirred awake as she felt a pair of hands on her nudging her. She flinched, "Get the fuck off of me Ricky!"

"It's not Ricky."

Erin shot up and looked over the dark shadow. "Hank?"

"Get up." Hank let out a sigh of relief. "Your stuff is already in the car."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Erin hissed, her eyes were still bloodshot from the weed. "I'm fine here."

"Sure you are." Hank called her bluff. "I'm not asking again. Get up and go to the car."

"What about my car?" Erin whispered into the dark room.

"I can careless about your car. All I care about is getting your ass home."

Erin groaned and shuffled to the front door. She was tired of fighting. Her head was pounding, her body ached and she mouth felt so dry.

Hank glanced at the sight of the living room. Alcohol and cigarettes scattered along with litter and newspapers were covering the table. There was a few used syringes tossed in the waste bin next to the couch. The joint, rolling papers and weed was set out on the coffee table. He shook his head as he closed the door. What did this girl do tonight?

Hank stepped into the car, turning the heat on as the October night air filled the streets. Erin buckled up and reclined her seat all the back, hoping to get some sleep.

"You scared the shit out of me. I've been looking everywhere for you." Hank looked over to Erin, whose body was turned slightly away from him.

Erin sighed loudly, "I know. Can we talk about this later? I just want to sleep."

"No." Hank said sternly, "We are going to talk about this now." He placed a hand on her shoulder, nudging her to make his point.

Erin pulled the lever on her seat and sat straight up, "Fine."

"First off," Hank stated gruffly, "drop the attitude."

"Sorry." Erin mumbled.

Hank finally looked to Erin, seeing the cut on her cheek and her blackened eye. "What the hell happened?"

"Just got into it with Annie's boyfriend."

"He hit you-" Hank reached for the door handle but Erin stopped him.

"Hank, don't." Erin pleaded, "I started it."

"A man should never lay a finger on you. No matter what." Hank's voice rose as he stepped out of the car.

Erin's eyes widen watching Hank get out and walk back towards the house. She quickly unbuckled and followed, "Hank, what are you doing?!"

Hank clenched his jaw as he opened the front door of Annie's house. "Where is he?"

"Hank just leave it-" Erin stated but was cut off as Hank pointed his index finger in front of her face.

"I'm not asking again, where is the jackass?"

Erin bowed her head and pointed towards the bedroom, "Annie is in there too." She informed so Hank wouldn't do something too irrational.

Hank stomped to the bedroom, kicking the door, which caused Annie to jump up from the bed, holding her chest as her heart raced.

"What the Hell-" Annie screeched, her eyes adjusting to the darkness, finally realizing who kicked the door in, "Hank?"

Ricky stirred awake caught eye with the steaming man that was standing a foot away from him, out of instinct he reached for the knob on the bedside table.

"Don't." Hank warned, seeing Ricky reach for his gun. Hank's hand went to his side where his own gun was in its hoilster.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ricky stood to his feet and went to step forward but Hank shoved him back.

"You think it's alright to hit woman? Huh?" Hank shoved Ricky again, "How do you like it?" and again. Hank raised his hand, making contact with the man's cheek. "What do you have to say now?"

Just as Hank went to raise his hand again, Ricky covered his face, "Stop! Who are you?"

"Chicago PD." Hank flashed his badge and turned Ricky so his face was in the mattress. He reached behind, holding the man's wrists with one hand. He cuffed Ricky. Hank looked over to Annie and just sighed before helping Ricky to his feet. He guided him out of the bedroom but not before catching Ricky give Erin a sly smile. "Keep walking," he ushered Ricky out of the house.

Erin looked up to Annie, "Annie, I'm sorry-"

Annie walked over to her best friend and wrapped her into a tight hug, "Thank you."

Erin's eyes begin to tear up and she held onto Annie, "Love you Ann."

"Love you too Er." Annie smiled and pulled away, "You make sure you call me."

"Same to you." Erin stated and gave her friend one more hug before she left.

Erin watched as Hank helped Alvin put

Sandoval in the back of a patrol car. Alvin must have followed closely by because Erin didn't remember seeing him arrive with Hank.

Hank met with her in the driveway. They stood in silence for a few seconds before looked up at each other, Erin had tears in her eyes and running down her cheeks.

"You okay?" Hank stared at the teen.

Erin nodded and stepped forward towards Hank. Hank opened his arm wide and enveloped her into a hug and he placed a kiss on her hair.

"Can we go home now?" Erin mumbled into Hank's shirt.

Home. Hank lifted Erin's chin and flashed her a smile, "Home it is."

"Good." Erin smiled back at him.

"Don't you dare think you are getting away with this." Hank said sternly.

"I know." Erin sighed. "Hank?"

"Yeah?" He looked over to the teen as he led her back to the car.

Erin waited for them to get settled and buckled up. "I am sorry I said you weren't my father."

"You were being honest." Hank said flatly as he drove back home, "I am not your father."

"But you are the closest thing I have to dad. I treated you like shit." Erin held back tears, "I'm so sorry."

Hank pulled over to the side of road, "Erin, I love you. I forgive you."

"I love you too." Erin smiled.

"Do you forgive me for telling you to get out?"

Erin nodded, "The way I acted I would of kicked me out too."

Hank sighed, "You should never feel like you can't live with us. No matter how much I bug you or get mad. Erin that home is your home. Our home. You ARE family."

* * *

 **So you guys happy to have Erin back home? Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Thank as always for the wonderful reviews and comments on this story. It makes my week every time I open my email to see someone review. I know that I'm pretty good about sticking to my Wednesday postings of a new chapter but I have been dealing with a case of writer's block. I have chapter 8 almost done but that's it. I am going to try and finish it and start chapter 9 as soon as I do so. But any suggestions will help. Please leave a review on what you'd like to see and what you think of this chapter. I need to get out of this funk and get inspired!**

 **Thank you and enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Pleaseee!" Erin begged as she swung her and Tristan's hand that were linked.

"Come on Erin, I don't want to dress up." Tristan sighed as he opened up the door to the precinct.

Erin walked in first, "But why not?"

"Because trick or treating is for the kids." He adjusted to his uniform shirts that was tucked into his black dress pants. "Plus, I promised my mom and dad I'd take Soph because they both have to work the night shift."

"Well maybe Justin and I can join you." Erin smoothed out her navy blue blouse and grey pinstriped trousers. "We can make a date out of it."

Tristan smiled, "Okay. It's a date."

Erin and Tristan made their way up the stairs of the station. Before they went their separate ways, Tristan placed a quick peck to Erin's lips. Which did not go unnoticed by Platt who was eyeing the young couple the minute they entered the precinct. It was bad enough that she had to witness their PDA, but Erin had a hard time concentrating when it came to her boyfriend. If she wasn't thinking about him then she was talking about him. Both in which caused her to be less attentive to her work. In return it meant that Trudy had to pick up the slack.

"Lindsay, detach your face from his and get your butt to work."

Erin did her best to wipe the smile off her face, "Bye."

"See you later." Tristan waved to Erin and gave Trudy a nod as he walked down the hall to meet with his instructor.

Erin walked behind the desk, tossing her purse on an open shelf. She slid into a stool and began to go through some of the messages that were left from the previous night. Using the black ballpoint pen she checked off whether or not the person received a call back. Once she was done with them she went to filing stack of cases.

"How are you doing?" Platt licked her finger to help flip the page of the binder of contacts. Trudy knew Erin was struggling a bit with her school and adjusting to Camille being sick.

Erin shrugged not lifting her gaze from the files.

"How's Camille?"

"Good, I guess." Erin let out a sigh.

"Hank still have you grounded?" Platt pushed, trying to get anything out of the closed off teen.

"Nope. I was ungrounded yesterday." Erin was grounded for almost a month. Hank watched Erin like a hawk. Half the time she swore he was watching her sleep and eat. Even after telling him several times that she wasn't going to run again, he still had a hard time believing her. Erin couldn't blame him though, she put him through hell.

 _Hank shoved his key into the front door lock and opened the door. Camille was sitting on the couch half asleep, her hand held up her head. She jolted awake at the sound of the old wood door creak open._

 _Erin walked through slowly as her high came crashing down. Leaving her head pounding and mouth so dry._

 _Camille stood to her feet and walked in front of her husband and surrogate daughter. Placing a gentle touch to the teen's shoulder, Camille causes her to look up at her in the eyes. She could tell Erin took something by the way her eyes were glossy. The cut across her cheek, her black eye and busted lip had Camille's stomach turn into knots. As much as she wanted to yell out of worry she put them through, she was more relieved that the girl was home safe. Wrapping her arms around Erin she placed a kiss to her messy hair._

" _I'm glad you're home." Camille said into her head. Erin just nodded, tears falling freely from her face._

" _I'm so sor-" Erin squeaked out, her breath hitching in her throat as her sobs became heavier._

" _Shh…" Camille rubbed the teen's back, "it's okay."_

 _Hank placed his hand to Erin's back, he looked up at his wife who stood in front of Erin; he gave her a nod and Camille stepped away from the teen. "Come on, let's get you to bed."_

 _Erin nodded and used the sleeve of her hoodie she threw on before she left Annie's to wipe her nose and dry her cheeks._

 _Hank was able to get Erin to the landing of the stairs before she slipped from his grasp. He watched as Erin run back to Camille, hugging her so tight Hank swore Erin was going to snap his wife in half. Camille just let her hug her and didn't move until she was ready._

" _I love you." Erin said into her mother figure's nightshirt._

" _I love you, Dear." Camille hummed._

 _Erin stepped away and walked back to Hank, she hugged him tight as he used his hand to pat the back of her head. "Love you Kid," his gruff voice was filled with a mixture of concern, love and relief. "Now, come on, let's get to bed." He used his hand that held her head and brought it the small of her back, ushering up the stairs._

 _Erin slumped into her bed, not even bothering to take off her shoes._

" _Erin," Hank caught her attention as he sat on the edge of her bed._

" _Yeah?" Erin stared up at the ceiling, wondering what Hank wanted._

" _What did you take?" Hank questioned, his eyes not leaving Erin's battled body and face._

" _I just smoked a joint." Erin confessed._

 _Hank let out a sigh of relief but he still wore a stern look on his face, "So you didn't shoot up?"_

" _No!" Erin shot up in the bed and glared at him, "I was mad, not insane!"_

" _Well how am I supposed to know that?! I drive all around Chicago trying to find you. When I do, you are passed out on the couch, there is syringes and tubing in the trash. Weed and rolling papers next to you and I see an empty bottle of vodka on the floor." Hank pointed out, "I was just glad that when I shook you, you woke up. I didn't know if I had to call EMS or start CPR on you."_

 _Erin watched as a tear fell from this strong man's eyes, the man that saved lives for a living. The man that took her in off the streets. He gave her a home, family, love. He never once regretted his decision or thought that maybe taking her in was a bad idea. Yes, he said some things that were uncalled for and at time was too tough for the situation that was handed to him. To see him break down. Physically break down, was heart wrenching. Erin only saw him cry once before in the year and a half she has lived with him. That was when his wife teetering on life and death. Erin brought him back to that time._

" _Hank, I'm sorry." Erin knelt down on the bed and hugged Hank tightly. "I promise you I will never scare you like that again." She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. "I promise._

"So I guess Romeo is happy to see his Juliet free?" Platt joked, glancing at the teen.

Erin rolled her eyes, "Tristan is glad to see me."

"I could tell," Trudy pointed to the space where Erin and Tristan departed a few minutes before, "You guys are like chickens pecking for food."

"We are not." Erin turned her head and blushed.

Trudy laughed softly, "Just keep the PDA outside. I don't care to see you swapping spit."

"Platt!" Erin groaned and dropped her head dramatically into the stack of files, which only added fuel to Trudy's laughter.

 **HOME**

It had been a long day after school and work Erin. The minute she entered the house she tossed her purse on the bench, kicked her heels off and pulled the elastic from her hair, releasing the tight bun from her head, letting her golden brown locks fall to the middle of her back. Using her fingers to comb through her hair she walked up the stairs and headed to her bedroom. Rummaging through her dresser drawer she grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans and a black shirt with a pumpkin printed on it.

She walked out of her room to the bathroom, setting her clothes down on the back of the toilet tank, out of the way from getting wet from the spray of the shower. Just as Erin went to pull the shower curtain back and start the hot water, Justin hopped from inside of the tub wearing a Scream mask.

"Boo!"

Erin screamed like she was being stabbed, her hand went straight to her beating heart. She thought it was going burst right out of her chest. "Justin!"

Justin smiled behind the mask and laughed loudly, "Haha! I scared you!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Erin lunged toward her kid brother but he was quick and hopped out of the tub running out of the bathroom. Erin chased after him, stopping dead in her tracks when Justin slammed his bedroom door in her face. Too bad there wasn't a lock on his door or else he'd be safe. Erin turned the knob and found Justin hiding under his bed, his little feet sticking out a bit. She smiled and dragged him out from under there, his shirt riding up and the racetrack printed rug scratching his stomach.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Justin squeal, still wearing horrifying mask on his face.

"Oh, now you're sorry." Erin laughed as she sat on him gentle, tickling his sides. He laughed loudly and kicked his feet, trying to wiggle free.

Once Erin let him go he ran down the hall but Erin wasn't done. She chased after him to find him begging him for mercy as he hid behind Hank, hugging his leg. "Daddy save me!"

Hank chuckled and looked down at his son, he pulled the mask up and over his head. The friction of the nylon mask caused static electricity which made the boy's hair stick up in all different directions. "What's going on here?" Hank lifted the boy's chin up to meet his gaze, he then looks over at Erin who was panting heavily and her heart was still racing.

"He hopped out behind the shower with that stupid ass mask on his face. Scared me to death!"

"You would be dead then!" Justin retorted, sticking his tongue.

Erin glared at the young boy, "You're the one that is going to be dead!" she stepped forward, faking the little boy out as he coward behind his dad more.

Hank watched as the two of them bantered back and forth. A small smirk appeared on his face as his eyes darted from his son to his daughter. "Alright," he sighed, "Justin lets refrain from scaring your sister and Erin lets refrain from killing him."

"Fine." Erin pouted.

"Fine," Justin mimicked but was serious.

"Now that that's settled," Hank smiled, "Justin go downstairs to help Mama with supper," he ordered his son and then looked across at his daughter, "Erin get in the shower before dinner so we can go trick or treating before it gets too dark."

"I was going to but he-" Erin went to protest but stopped when Hank held up his hand silencing her.

"Just go." Hank ushered her to out of his room. Once he heard the bathroom door shut he looked down at the boy that still hid behind his legs.

Justin looked up at his dad and smiled widely, "She was so scared."

"Told you she would be." Hank winked.

 **HOME**

"Dad!" Justin called from his room, "Daddy!"

"What's going on?" Erin appeared in the doorway, "Dad's on the phone with work."

"I can't tie this," the seven year old fumbled with the ties on the back of his Incredible Hulk costume.

"I'll help you." Erin knelt down and did up the costume. She teasingly pulled down his plastic green mask.

Justin groaned, "Don't do that." Erin laughed, ruffling his hair. "Erin!" he spun around and put up a stance with his padded green fist that came with the costume. "You don't want to make me mad."

Erin gasped, "Oh really, Hulk?"

"Yeah!" Justin punched softly to Erin's raised opened hands.

Erin laughed as she fell on her back, Justin sat on top of her and pumped his fist gently. Erin was smart to cover her face because he was inching closer to it.

The doorbell interrupted to two, Justin sprung to his feet. "I'll get it!"

"Not so fast, Hulk, I got it." Erin stood up and tried to push her little brother out of the way. "It's for me anyway."

"Yeah, it's your _boyfriend_ ," Justin teased.

"Even more reason for me to answer the door." Erin raced the boy down the stairs, the two were stopped by Hank who was coming up them.

"No running guys." Hank said sternly, "I don't want to be stuck in the E.R with a bunch a stupid people dressed like fools."

Erin and Justin nodded and continued their way to the front door, once they made it to the landing of the stairs, they both darted to the door. Erin was first to reach the door knob. She stuck her tongue out as Justin crossed his arms over his padded green costume chest.

"Hello." Erin greeted as she opened the door to her boyfriend and his sister.

"Trick or Treat!" Sophia shouted and smiled in her princess outfit.

Erin laughed, "Well don't you look beautiful."

"Thank you!" Sophia twirled.

Erin stepped aside letting the little girl enter first, followed by her boyfriend who greeted her with a long, slow kiss that made her blush and weak in the knees.

"Happy Halloween." he whispered as he pulled away. Erin just nodded unable to form any words at the moment.

Justin and Sophia both watched the young couple, "They're gross." Justin said to his friend.

"Yeah," Sophia nodded slowly, careful to not knock off the tiara she wore.

Erin and Tristan laughed as they overheard the two kids. Tristan reached down and grabbed ahold of Erin's hand, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just tell Hank and Camille."

Tristan nodded and released his hand, letting Erin walk up the stairs.

Erin tapped lightly on the bedroom door waiting to be given permission to enter. Not hearing a response, she knocked again. Once again, no one answered. She walked back to the middle of the hall, seeing no one in the bathroom and she went back to the master bedroom, knocking louder this time.

"Hank?" Erin popped her head slowly, she spotted that the closet door was ajar and the light was on. Stepping into the room further, she made her way to the closet. Camille was likely trying to find something festive to wear to pass out candy, since it wasn't really ideal for her to leave the house because her immune system was still recovering from the steroids and other medication that was given to her during her stay in the hospital. "Camille?" Erin spoke louder, but still no response was given.

Just as Erin reached for the small knob of the closet sliding door, a body jumped out. "Shit!" Erin shouted and practically fell backwards to the floor.

Hank's gruff voice laughed through the mesh holes in the mask he wore.

"You're an ass!" Erin shouted as the color in her face appeared again. She tried to calm her breathing but couldn't help it. Standing up straight she shoved the older man out of defense. "That wasn't funny!"

Camille came out of the bathroom and laughed, "I thought it was."

Erin groaned loudly and rolled her eyes as she stomped out of the room, "I'm leaving!"

"Be safe!" Hank called.

"Go to Hell!" Erin spat but turned and smiled, meaning she was going to be safe and that the two adults had nothing to worry about.

Hank flashed his wife a smile before wrapping her into a hug, "Love you."

"Love you too." Camille rested her head on his chest, she looked up and just laughed at the sight that her husband still wore the mask, "That thing is horrifying."

"Really?" Hank put his hands up like he was going to pounce on her, he growled. "You think that this is scary?"

Camille smirked and stepped away from her husband, "Henry, don't you dare do what I think you are going to do." Camille couldn't see but Hank was smiling from ear to ear, he stepped closer to her but she was quickly ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. "Henry take that stupid mask off!"

"Oh come on you don't want to play?" he taunted.

 **HOME**

Tristan and Erin strolled hand in hand as they watched Justin and Sophia run from door to door, filling their pumpkin shaped buckets with candy.

"What was your favorite costume you dressed up in growing up?" Tristan asked as he watched his sister carefully walking up to a house. Justin followed close behind as he dug through his bucket.

"Hey!" Erin called to her brother, "Hank said don't eat the candy until we are home!"

"But!" Justin stomped his feet dramatically, "I just want a Tootsie Roll"

"Too bad." Erin spat which made the boy groan loudly and proceed to the porch with a light on. Erin smiled to her boyfriend, "Sorry, what you'd say?"

"Favorite costume growing up?" Tristan couldn't help but laugh at the way Erin sounded just like a mother.

"Uh," Erin tried to rack her brain, "I didn't really go trick or treating growing up."

"Really?" Tristan was taken back, "not even once?"

Erin sighed, "Nope. I mean once at school they passed out candy, but I didn't get dressed up."

Tristan nodded and felt bad, "Oh."

"No big deal, I didn't have much money growing up so to buy a costume so it doesn't really matter."

Tristan stared down at his feet, kicking a pebble as they walked, "Is that why you really wanted me to get dressed up?"

Erin shrugged, "Sorta, I mean, I know it's immature and we are too old to dress up but I thought we could do like one of those dorky couple costumes."

Tristan amused her, "What costume would you want to wear? Peanut Butter and Jelly? Salt and Pepper?"

"Hamburger and hotdog?" Erin joked.

Tristan laughed and kissed her head, "Next year we can dress up together."

Erin eyes widen and she looked up to him, "Next year?"

Tristan swallowed, "I uh- you know, I mean if we are still together we could do something like that."

Erin stood on her tip toes and capture Tristan's lips in hers. Tristan let out a small groan as he felt Erin swipe her tongue at his bottom lip. The sound of kids squealing and running past them broke them apart.

Tristan bit at his lip as Erin's lips left his, leaving a tingling sensation. "We should, uh- keep walking."

Erin smirked and nodded, "Yeah, we don't want to lose the princess and Incredible Hulk."

Tristan flung his arm over her shoulder as they walked. Erin couldn't wipe the smile off her face as her mind wandered to Tristan's 'next year' statement. She could picture them being together in a year. Erin would be entering her senior year in highschool, Tristan would be an officer. Erin could see herself opening up to him, opening up her whole self to him. Her past, her secrets her fears. Mind, body and soul. She wondered if he thought the same; she wondered if he could handle it.

When she looked up at him and saw him staring down at her with a similar smile on his face, she knew that she had an answer. She trusted him; with everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the reviews. Can't believe I am only one away from 60! My goal is 66 for this chapter. *fingers crossed* Enjoy and be kind to one another.**

* * *

Camille stared down at her hands, that were trembling. Her loud sigh filled the quiet room as she waited. She felt the strong hand of her husband resting on the small of her back. She turned to flash him an uneasy smile.

He in return gave her a knowing smirk. "You're fine, Cammi."

Hank was right, she was fine. The doctor came in to tell them the news that the lumpectomy was successful and that as of now the cancer cells were killed. Camille would have to wait four months to be 100% sure that she was cleared of cancer. So for in the meantime she would be going in for monthly blood work and have mammograms done to check if the cancer had returns.

There was a sigh that filled the room once again, this time it was a sigh of relief. Camille turned back to her husband and mouthed an 'I love you' as tears welled up in eyes and a smile appeared on her face.

Hank stood up and placed a kiss to her hair, inhaling the sweet smell of her apple scented shampoo. "I love you Camille," he said as he pulled away, "I told you were fine."

Camille nodded and leaned against the strong chest of Hank as he rubbed her shoulder.

 **HOME**

Hank flipped opened his cellphone for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes, "What kind of pumpkin puree do you want?" He asked Camille who was on the other end.

"Henry it's on the list, do you have the list?" Camille sighed for being interrupted again and again. She sat the whisk down on the counter, giving her hands and arms a well needed rest. Bringing her tired and aching body to the dining chair, she sat down. Rubbing her temples with her free hand she asked again, "did you read the list?"

Hank who was just as frustrated, sighed and crinkled the list in his hand, " I have the list. I read the list. It says nothing on here of what kind of pumpkin puree you need."

"Just get the regular kind. Three cans. Oh and make sure you pick up some whipp-"

"Whipped cream," Hank finished, "I know."

Camille smiled on the end, "is it packed there?"

"It's a mad house." Hank grumbled moving his shopping cart down the aisle. "Why did you send me here on the day before Thanksgiving?"

"Just to hear you call me twenty times and interrupt me trying to prepare everything." Camille joked. It had been two weeks since she came home from the doctors with the wonderful news that the lumpectomy was successful. With that being said, Camille wanted to celebrate with her family on Thanksgiving. If that meant she would slave over the stove for hours, she would. Cooking brought peace to her. Plus Erin and Justin were her little helpers.

"I got the pumpkin crap, the whipped cream and whatever else is on the list." Hank announced.

"Oh! Did I tell you to get another pint of blueberries?"

"Yeah I got 'em."

"Okay, then I'll see you in a little bit," Camille stood up and went back to the counter, "love you."

"Love you too, Dear," Hank hung up the phone and headed to the line of people waiting for the next cashier. He grumbled and sighed loudly, "stupid pumpkin puree."

 **HOME**

Erin stood on the step stool, slowly taking down the turkey platter from the top shelf of the china cabinet.

"You know, Hank's father gave us that on our first wedding anniversary. It was passed down three generations." Camille informed as she stirred the homemade stuffing together into a loose mixture before she stuffed the butter and herb rubbed bird.

Erin carefully sat the delicate, white china platter with a gold trim down on the counter. "I've never met Hank's dad, what is he like?"

"Richard is a hard worker. A very good cop. He's a stern man that doesn't crap from anyone, I think that's where Hank gets it from." Camille tossed the mixing bowl and spoon into the sink, running hot water into it letting the dishes soak.

"Why doesn't he come around the house?" Erin wondered and she stepped down from the step stool.

Camille shrugged, "Hank and him tend to butt heads." Erin gave a single nod, understanding. "You should really meet him, I'll make sure you do. I'm sure they can put aside their differences so Richard can meet you." Camille gave Erin a smile.

"Richard? As in my father?" Hank came into the kitchen, "why are we talking about him?"

Camille rolled her eyes as she placed the turkey into the preheated oven, "what do you think about asking if your dad would like to join us for Thanksgiving dinner?"

"He's working." Hank said dryly, stealing a handful of mini marshmallows.

Camille eyed her husband and snatched the bag of marshmallows, closing it with a clip and moving it out of his reach, "Hank, did you ask your father or are you assuming he is working?"

Hank grumbled and moved to the fridge, grabbing a beer, popping the cap off and taking a swig, "He is always working."

"Henry," Camille spun around with a glare as her hands rested firmly on her hips. "Call him, please, for me."

"Fine but I know he's not coming." Hank sighed and retreated back to the living room with the cold beer in his hand.

Erin washed her hands and dried them with a dish towel, she turned and looked at Camille, "what's up his ass?"

Camille gave the teen a stern look, "Language."

"Sorry." Erin looked shyly to the older woman. "I just don't get why he's been in such a foul mood."

Camille sighed, "He is just being Hank."

Justin galloped into the kitchen, a small chef's hat on top of his head, "Okay I'm ready!"

Camille smiled as she pulled the step stool in front of the sink allowing Justin to wash his hands. Once they were cleaned she handed him a rolling pin so he could start on the pie crust. "Remember, gentle and don't fuss over it too much." Camille showed him first before she allowed him to do anything.

"Like this?" Justin asked as he moved the rolling pin on top of the ball of dough.

"Perfect," Camille commented before starting on the green bean casserole. She turned to Erin who was watching Justin out of the corner her eye. "So, what does Tristan and his family doing for the holiday?"

Erin smiled at the sound of her boyfriend's name, "They're doing dinner and they invited me to dessert."

"That was sweet of them," Camille spoke as she dumped a can of Cream of Mushroom soup into the casserole dish. "Are you going?"

Erin shrugged, "I don't know."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, it's a big step. Going to his house for a holiday dessert."

"You guys have been dating for what, five months?"

"Seven months." Erin corrected. Wow. More than half a year. Erin couldn't believe that, none of her relationships last that long.

"You should go, have fun." Camille encouraged.

Erin nodded and leaned against the counter, thinking.

Hank walked into the kitchen, a small tight lipped smile on his face.

Camille stopped mid stir to look up at her husband, "Henry?"

"My father is coming to dinner." Hank stated, still taken back.

 **HOME**

"Does this shirt look alright?" Erin looked at herself in the full length mirror that hung on the back of the door of the linen closet.

Justin sat down as he laced up his black dress shoes Camille had set out for him, "it looks like a shirt."

"But do you think your grandpa will like it?" Erin adjusted her collar on her fitted button up shirt.

Justin shrugged, "Sure. Why do you want to know that?"

"I just want to make a good first impression." Erin glanced once more at herself. Justin stood up and made funny faces in the mirror, amusing himself and Erin, who laughed, "Come on weirdo; let's help your mom set the table."

Justin hopped down the stairs, Erin following close behind. The minute Justin hit the bottom step he ran to the kitchen. He had been waiting all day to help Camille put the turkey shaped place mats on the table.

"You look very nice," Hank looked over to Erin and commented as he adjusted his tie.

Erin gave him a small nervous nod, "Thank you. You do too."

Hank mustered up a smile just as the doorbell rang, "Let the fun begin."

Erin stepped back and swallowed loudly, her nerves hitting her like a semi truck. She watched as Hank opened the door to his father.

"Henry," Richard greeted with a smile. He didn't seem threatening, in fact just the opposite. He wore a smile and had a softness to his face. Richard extended his hand and shook his son before pulling him into a hug. "How are you?"

"Doing fine, Pops" Hank said shortly. "How about yourself?"

Richard nodded, "Still working, as you assume." He caught glance of Erin who shifted uncomfortable, looking down at her shirt hem. "Who is this?"

Hank turned and gave Erin a smile, "This is Erin. Erin this is my father, Richard."

Erin walked shyly over to the man, she extended her hand, "Hello."

Richard looked over to Hank and back to Erin, "Hello. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Dad, Erin here has been living with us for a little over a year and an half.'

Richard looked at his son, puzzled, "Why am I hearing about this now?"

"Like you said, you've been working and so have I."

Erin stepped from Hank's side, "I'm going to see if Camille needs help." She walked into the kitchen, leaving the two men to talk.

"So how did you end up taking in a teen girl?" Richard asked cutting to the chase.

"She was one of my CIs and from the streets. She came to me wanting out and I've been helping her ever since."

"So you just take her in, not knowing anything about her?"

"I know a lot about her. Like I said she was my former CI."

Richard nodded, "When you say 'from the streets' you mean..."

"Yes. All of it." Hank knew where his father was going with his questioning, "She is completely different now. Clean and turning her life around." Hank looked into the kitchen, a small spread across his face as he watched Erin lift Justin up to help him reach the salad bowl from the cabinet. Erin laughed loudly as Justin placed the bowl on his head , wearing it as a helmet. Hank turned back to his father, "when you get to know her, you'll love her."

 **HOME**

"Pass the cranberries please," Camille asked Erin.

Erin handed Camille the dish and started to eat more of the casserole, "All of this is really good, Camille."

"Yeah really good." Justin agreed shoveling a heaping spoonful of potatoes into his mouth.

"I second that." Richard smiled sweetly to his daughter in law. He patted his mouth with a cloth napkin before looking over to Erin who sat across the table from him, "So Erin, Hank was telling me you are working at the station."

"Yes, sir." Erin said politely.

"What do you do there?" Richard glanced over.

"I work at the front desk."

"How'd you manage snagging that job?"

Erin took a sip of her water as she felt her mouth become dry. Hank noticed Erin clam up, "Dad, we can ask questions later. Right now we are eating." Hank looked over to Erin, "Erin, you don't have to answer anything you don't want to."

Erin smiled and nodded, "Thank you but I'm fine telling him." Hank grinned and allowed her, "I got a speeding ticket and Hank said I have to pay for it by working at the front desk."

"You're still paying it off?"

Erin shook her head, "No, that's been paid off for some time. I've really liked working there so Hank pulled a few strings and now I'm working there after school."

Richard nodded, "Do you want to become a police officer?"

Erin smiled, "I do."

"You know you have to earn that, Hank can't pull strings to get you a badge."

Erin creased her brow and clenched her jaw before she looked over to the older man, "I know. I plan on earning everything."

"That's the way it should be," Hank patted Erin's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm proud of how far you've come, kid.

"Thanks Hank." Erin smiled.

Richard watched the two of them and their exchange, something was different with his son and the girl had changed him. For the better.

"Erin," Richard said, catching a glance from everyone at the table, "Let me know if this guy gives you trouble, I'll talk to him." He pointed to his son who laughed.

Erin rolled her eyes and smiled to Hank, "He's been good to me."

 **HOME**

Erin walked Richard to his car as she was headed to her own.

"It was really nice meeting you," Erin smiled to the older man as he stepped into his car.

"Likewise. And look, I'm sorry if I came off judgmental."

Erin brushed him off, "I understand."

"Keep an eye out on this family?"

Erin nodded, "Will do. Drive safe." She waited for Richard to pull out before getting into her car and driving down the street, heading towards Tristan's house for dessert.

Erin felt her stomach flutter with nerves as she walked the paved path to Tristan's house. This would be the first time she'd meet his parents and be in his house. Well second time, the first time being because Tristan had forgot his wallet and instead of letting Erin sit in the car he offered her to come inside for a second. But even then she only stayed in the foyer.

Erin pushed her finger on the doorbell, seconds later Tristan opened the door and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, "Glad you could make it."

Erin smiled stepping into the brick home, "Sorry I'm late."

"You're fine, come in." Tristan placed his hand on the small of Erin's back, guiding her from the foyer further into the house. "Would you like a tour?"

Erin nodded, "Sure," maybe a tour of his house will make her feel better. Plus it gave her time to get her nerves under control.

Tristan expanded his free arm out, "This is the living room. Take note that the fireplace is wood burning." Erin laughed as Tristan guided her to the fireplace that was on, his hand skimmed the top of the mantle that was aligned with family photos. Reaching the end of the line of pictures he was quick to knock down the one of him as a baby. The traditional baby on a shag rug, butt naked.

Erin raised an eyebrow and smirked, "What was that for?"

Tristan shook his head, "Nothing. Just a picture that should probably be burned in the fire."

Erin rolled her eyes, "Oh come on," she reached up to the mantle, trying to get to the photo. "It can't be that bad."

Tristan grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together, he smiled in triumph. "Maybe later, after the tour." He took their joined hands and led Erin to the dining room, pass the kitchen; pointing out down a hall. "Sophia sleeps in the first room, my parents room is across from and to the left of them is the game room."

"Which is where you sleep?" Erin questioned.

Tristan laughed, "No my room is down there" pointing to the stairway leading down to the basement. "I have it set up pretty nicely, doesn't look like I'm living in a dungeon. Did you want to see it?"

Erin looked up at her boyfriend and smiled, "Sure."

Tristan led her down the stairs to the finished basement with painted walls, wood floors and it even had a bathroom. The washer and dryer was hidden behind a half wall, making it feel like it was a separate room. Erin glanced around the room. The walls were painted a pastel green that made the room feel bigger. Tristan's bed was in the corner of the room. He had a couch and entertainment center in the opposite corner, next to the television was a mini fridge and microwave. The room wasn't anything special to Tristan but he enjoyed having his own space. "So what do you think?" Tristan asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"It's like you have a little apartment down here." Erin pointed to the couch, "Mind if I…"

Tristan nodded, "Sit, make yourself comfortable."

Erin did so and smiled, "So how was your Thanksgiving?"

"It's was really good," Tristan sat down next to Erin, pulling her close to him.

Erin rested her head on his chest and sighed, "I met Hank's dad."

"Yeah?" The young man placed a kiss to Erin's curled hair, while his arm stretched behind her neck and his hand rested on her shoulder. "How'd that go?" His thumb was rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

"I was nervous at first but it went well."

"Why were you nervous?" Tristan glanced at his girlfriend who shifted a bit but still remained in his arms.

"I thought he would judge me." Erin said quietly.

"Why would you think that?"

Erin turned and looked at her boyfriend, she let out a big sigh before she opened up to him, "I have a past."

"We all do…" Tristan furrowed his brow in confusion.

Erin shook her head, "I was a street kid." She stared at Tritan deeply, searching for what he was thinking. Before he could speak she went on, "My mother is an alcoholic and my dad, well, I'm not sure where he is. Last I knew he was still locked up in jail." She blurted.

"But that doesn't have anything to do you. I mean it does- but not for someone to judge you by. You can't control how you were raised."

Erin nodded and bit her lip contemplating if she should tell him more, "I was addicted to drugs when I started hanging out with my boyfriend after my mom had ran off for months on end. But I'm sober now." she said quickly not wanted to scare him off.

Tristan swallowed and stared at Erin who was slightly shaking. "Hey, c'mere." He pulled his girlfriend into a warm hug, "Erin, I'm not judging you. I know the kind and wonderful woman you are. I'm just happy that you are doing better and turning your life around." He could feel his white dress shirt become wet and looked down to see tears fall from Erin's eyes. "Shh..it's okay."

Erin pulled away and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket, "I don't know why I'm crying," she laughed, "You probably think I'm an idiot."

Tristan was quick to shake his head and flash her a smile, "Erin, you are anything but an idiot."

Erin smiled, "Thank you," she leaned in and pressed her lips softly against his, "for everything."

Tristan brushed his thumb along her jaw, tilting her head up before kissing her longer and harder. He pulled away just as his mother appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Hi mom."

Erin blushed and wiped her swollen lips, she turned to see the older woman walking over to them. "Hello Mrs. -"

"Please, call me Katherine or Kathy." Katherine looked over to her son and then back at his girlfriend, "You must be Erin."

Erin extended her hand and shook the older woman's hand, "Yes ma'am."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Tristan speaks about you a lot, so does Sophia."

Erin smiled, "It's nice to meet you too."

"I hope your family hasn't stuffed you too much, I made blueberry and pumpkin pie."

"That's sounds delicious, I'd love a slice."

"Well then let's head up to the kitchen." Kathy headed up the stairs first.

Erin went to follow but Tristan grabbed her hand and stopped her from moving, he waited for his mother to walk up a few steps before he placed a slow, soft kiss to her lips. "I love you."

Erin eyes widen and she stood still, frozen.

 **Okay so I had a completely different ending for this...but I like this one better. Let me know what you think and any ideas as to what you would like to see in the next chapter. Also I wasn't sure if I mentioned what Tristan's last name was… so that's why I didn't have Erin say it. If you guys remember please PM or leave me a review.**

 **I'm thinking of taking a two week break from updating. I normally have about two or three, sometimes four chapters written in advance. But this has been the first time that I have finished a chapter and have nothing started for the next. I have everything planned out so it shouldn't be too hard to get some chapters written. I just need some time to get my notes in order and write. Please don't be mad at me. :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Did you miss me? :D I want to thank everyone who have still reviewed and left me PMs while I was away. I can't believe I made it to 70 reviews. I hope to keep up my Wednesday schedule and not have to take breaks again. *fingers crossed***

 **Over the two weeks I was writing, Stella Maeve (Nadia) liked my instagram post! Fan girl moment, I know, you guys are probably sick of me sharing it. Lol. But I did manage to write two pages worth of Chapter 11 after the like. So thank you Stella. :P**

 **This chapter has some slight M content. You've been warned.**

* * *

" _I love you."_

 _Erin's eyes widen and she stood still, frozen._

"Erin?" Tristan spoke softly.

Erin's heart was racing and her breathing was uneasy. She felt her face become hot and her mouth went dry.

Tristan apologized, "Look, I'm sorry, it was too soon. I don't know why I said-"

"I love you too!" Erin blurted and wrapped her arms around Tristan's neck, kissing his cheek gently.

Tristan laughed and lifted her up slightly, spinning her in his arms. Erin laughed too and held tight around his neck.

Once she was placed back on her feet, her arms never unlinked, she just smiled. She was happy; genuinely happy. More than happy. She was in love.

 **HOME**

"So _love_ , huh?" Caitlyn teased Erin as they went through storage bins filled with Christmas ornaments and decorations.

Caitlyn finally moved back to Illinois and was renting an apartment about five miles away. She promised her sister that once she was settled she would come over to the house and go through some of the bins and take as much decorations she wanted so she could make her new place feel more like a home. So that is exactly what Erin and Caitlyn were doing.

Erin rolled her eyes as she picked up a snowman shaped ornament, "Yeah, I love him."

Caitlyn smiled at the teen, taking the snowman ornament from her hands and wrapping it in newspapers to protect it, "What does Hank and Camille think about you using the "L" word?"

Erin stopped and looked at her surrogate aunt, "I haven't really talked with them about it. Why would I?"

"Because they are looking out for you and want to know what's going on in your life, outside of school and work."

Erin shrugged, "I tell them stuff about Tristan."

"Like?"

"Like...how he helps me study and how he is almost done with the police academy."

Caitlyn nodded and smirked, "When you say study do you actually mean study with books or study _study_?" The young woman emphasized on the last word, raising her eyebrows as she drew the word out longer than usual.

Erin laughed catching what she meant, "We haven't had sex."

Caitlyn cheeks redden and she bowed her head, staring at the star shaped tree topper she held in her hands, "Oh."

Erin nodded at her aunt's embarrassment, "Yep. We uh, actually haven't talked about taking that next step."

"Do you want to? I mean you do love him, so it's completely normal to want explore that side of intimacy-"

Erin threw her hands over her face and groaned, "I don't need to hear the 'sex talk'."

Caitlyn laughed, "Fair enough; besides it's not my responsibility to give to you anyhow."

Erin handed held up a miniature wreath ornament, "You like this one?"

"Yeah, don't forget wrap it up." Caitlyn busted out laughing, her hand covered her mouth to muffle the giggles.

Erin creased her brows, "What's so funny?"

Caitlyn brought her hand over her beating heart as she shook her head, "Sorry, we just went from talking about sex and then I said 'wrap it up' about the ornament but it could go both ways..."

"I'm done," Erin stood up and pushed the bin closer to Caitlyn, "Have fun."

"Oh no, come back I promise I won't do sexual puns anymore."

Erin was already on the first step when she turned and smiled, "Bye Aunt Cat, I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Erin made it upstairs, she could still hear Caitlyn laughing from the basement. Hank walked into the kitchen, bundled up in his winter coat and boots. "You guys done down there?"

"I am, Cat is being annoying." Erin took a seat at the dining room table and Hank covered his hands with gloves, "where are you going?"

"Out to shovel snow, wanna join?"

Erin shook her head, "No thanks I'll stay inside and not freeze."

Hank laughed, "Okay, well don't just sit around, see if Camille needs help with decorating the tree."

Erin nodded and slid off the chair as Hank headed outside to the shed to grab a shovel. She made her way to the living room where Camile just got done stringing the lights and garland on the artificial tree.

"Hey, need help?" Erin asked as she ran her fingers along the white fur of her red velvet stocking.

Camille turned to the teen and smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Sure, pick an ornament and stick it on."

Erin nodded and went to the box of bulbs, carefully taking a glittered one over to a branch, hooking it on securely. "The tree looks really pretty."

"Thank you, I think so too." Camille gave Erin a side hug before reaching into the box for a bulb. " Where's my sis?"

"She's still in the basement looking at the other decorations."

"She being bossy?" Camille smirked, knowing very well how her younger sister was loud and controlling.

Erin laughed, "No she's just teasing me about Tristan."

Camille looked down at Erin once she finished placing a snow globe bulb on a branch, "What about Tristan?"

Erin bit at her bottom lip, looking up at her mother figure, "She was teasing me for being in love with him."

"In love?" Camille questioned, she wasn't angry or upset, just in shock. This would be the first time that Erin mentioned being in love since Mark, even then Camille could see it wasn't true. Tristan was different. He was right for Erin. She was happier, relaxed, grown since her last relationship. Tristan was a wise and respectful young man. He had his head on straight and knew what he wanted in life.

Erin nodded slowly, "I love him, Camille."

"Does he know?" Camille wondered.

Erin once again nodded and picked up another ornament, needing to do something with her hands, "Yeah he uh...he actually said it first."

"When?" Camille spoke softly, taking the reindeer ornament from Erin's hand and attaching the ribbon securely to the tree.

"Thanksgiving," Erin filled in, adjusting the garland strand that hand fallen.

"And you said it back?"

Erin nodded, "Yeah, it felt right," she finally looked to the woman a small smiled appeared and a red tint to cheeks did too, "He's accepts me for me."

Camille flashed the teen a smile and tugged at her side braid lovingly, "As he should." Camille paused before adding, "you deserve to be with someone like that."

 **HOME**

Justin laid on his stomach in front of the tree, he admired the lights and ornaments, "Hey Erin, you think Santa will get me my bike?" He asked, turning on his back and sitting up to look at Erin and Tristan who sat on the couch.

The couple were waiting for Camille and Hank to finish popping popcorn so they could string it and cranberries to hang on the tree.

"Have you been a good boy?" Erin questioned with a smile, Tristan laughed at the young boy's excitement.

Justin nodded and his eyes got wide, "I hope Santa thinks so 'cause I really want it."

"I guess we will see tomorrow when we wake up." Erin said, sitting up to smoosh the pillow behind her back, making herself more comfortable.

Tristan moved his arm from the back of the couch before bringing it back behind Erin's head once she was settled. He squeezed her shoulder before asking, "What do you want Santa to bring you for Christmas?"

Erin laughed and played along, "Hmm..

.a unicorn."

"Good luck with that." Tristan smirked.

"Fine, I want to know how to get in Platt's good side."

"I think you're chance of getting a unicorn is higher than that "

Erin nudged her boyfriend in the side causing him to laugh. She then placed her hand above the blanket they shared, resting it on Tristan's thigh.

"Watch those hands missy," Caitlyn teased as she entered the room with a bowl of cranberries, "Do I have to sit in the middle of you two?" Erin stuck her tongue out causing Justin to giggle.

Hank and Camille followed a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn and some spools of thread and needles.

Justin sat up and moved closer to the coffee table that was centered in the middle of the room, "can I make mine all popcorn?" He wondered and reached for a piece of popcorn to eat but Caitlyn was quick to swat it from his hand. "Hey Aunt Cat!"

Caitlyn laughed, "if you eat the popcorn there won't be enough left to decorate our tree with."

Camille threaded the needles for everyone, making sure she gave Justin a plastic needle so he wouldn't poke himself. She sat down on the floor next to her so she could show him how to put the popcorn and cranberries on the string.

Hank sat in the recliner and enjoyed a glass of eggnog, occasionally glancing at Erin who was laughing and leaning into Tristan. He watched as she threaded a cranberry on first followed by a piece of popcorn then another cranberry. Tristan held the needle and Erin would poke a cranberry past the metal of the needle while he would pull the fruit down the string.

Hank watched at how well they worked together. He could see how Tristan was gentle and cautious when he'd help Erin with the needle. Erin once nicked herself with the needle point and Tristan grabbed her finger and looked at it, placing a gentle kiss on it causing her to blush and giggle. Hank hid his small smile behind the rim of his glass.

Camille got up from the floor and walked over to her husband, taking a seat on his lap, stealing a sip from his glass. She rubbed a small circle on his sweater covered chest, smiling down him before looking over to watch her family.

Caitlyn took Camille's place on the floor with her own string and helped Justin with his. On the couch, Tristan took over for putting the fruit and popcorn on the string. Erin leaned over to grab her mug of hot chocolate from the end table that was closest to Hank. She noticed Hank and Camille watching them and she raised her brow, "What?"

Hank and Camille both grinned and shook their heads before responding in unison, "Nothing."

Erin laughed and shrugged, taking a sip from her mug and placed it back on the table before reaching for Tristan's mug and offering it to him. He took a few sips and handed back to Erin. Once Erin was settled back into her boyfriend's side, he placed a kiss on her cheek and they continued to make their garland.

Camille looked at her husband who squeezed her knee, "Hm?"

"She seems happy." Hank commented, observing the young couple.

"She's in love," Camille informed her husband.

Hank looked up at his wife, his eyes were wide and filled with a bit of concern. He swallowed loudly, "Oh boy." Camille just laughed and smiled.

 **HOME**

"It's Christmas!" Justin shouted, running down the stairs at seven in the morning.

"It's early," Caitlyn groaned from the pull out of bed in the living room. She grabbed her pillow and placed it over her ears, "and you're loud."

Justin hopped on the bed and crawled over his aunt, "come on, get up!"

Caitlyn smooshed the pillow firmly over her face, muffling the sounds of her squealing nephew. That didn't stop Justin from yanking the pillow from her, "Justin, go wake up your parents or Erin."

Justin grinned widely, "I already did."

Caitlyn removed the pillow from her face and fixed her bedhead, "if you push the coffeemaker on, I'll get up."

"Okay," the excited seven year jumped off the bed and ran into the kitchen.

Camille walked downstairs, knotting her robe around her thinning figure. She sluggishly walked over and collapsed next to her sister, staring at the tree, "Merry Christmas, Cat"

 _"_ Same to you, big sis." Caitlyn sat up and hugged her sister tight, "Remember when we were little you and we would try to sneak downstairs to see if we could see Santa."

Camille nodded, "Yeah we would just end up falling asleep on the stairs and dad would have to carry us back to our rooms so him and Mom could put hte present under the tree."

"I remember one time I swore I saw a reindeer in the backyard and I made everyone get up to look."

"Oh my god, yes!" Camille squealed and let out a much needed laugh, "But then when mom looked out the window and saw it was Mrs. Whiteford's lawn decoration, she was so mad for you waking us up at three in the morning."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "I was like four! I didn't know it wasn't real." Camille chuckled and leaned into her sister, pulling the blanket at the foot of the pull out bed to cover her feet. Caitlyn placed a kiss on her head, "Love you Cami."

"Love you too Cat." Camille said and smiled as Justin came skipping in and Erin made her way down the stairs, followed but her husband.

All five of them gathered on the bed, dressed in their festive sleepwear.

"Come on lets open presents!" Justin squealed excitedly, unable to hold out any longer.

 **HOME**

Once the presents were opened and breakfast was finished, everyone got bundled up to build a snowman. More like Justin, Caitlyn and Erin made the snowman while Hank and Camille stayed on the porch with hot chocolate warming their hands.

"I love the necklace Hank," Camille held the small heart pendant in her mitten covered hand. "it's beautiful."

Hank smiled, "I thought you'd like it. I saw it and had to get it for you."

"I really do love it." Camille leaned over the small patio table to place a quick peck on her husband's cheek. Hank smirked and reached up to grab her hand, careful to not knock over their drinks.

"The kids seemed to enjoy their gifts."

Hank nodded, "Justin practically fainted when he go the bike."

Camille smiled, "He wanted that bike so badly, I couldn't resist."

"Caitlyn went all out on the wardrobe for Erin." Hank commented, "I just wish I would've known she was going to buy her short skirts."

"They aren't that short, Henry."

"They are short enough. I don't need her prancing around the district in them."

Camille sighed, "You know Trudy would send her home the minute she stepped into the district where something that wasn't acceptable."

"You're right. I just worry." Hank said honestly before reaching to take a sip of his drink.

"Hank there is nothing to worry about. Erin is a smart and tough young lady."

"With a boyfriend she loves." Hank grumbled.

Camille looked over at her husband, "Is that what this is about? Hank, Erin is going to seventeen, she is responsible with her car and work. Her school work, yes, isn't its best but she is still trying. Tristan is a great guy, who loves and takes care of her. You saw it yourself." Hank nodded and listened, still feeling a bit uneasy, "Erin is far from dumb when it comes to boys. You know she can stand her ground if anything were to happen. If I were you I'd worry about Tristan getting hurt than Erin."

Hank looked out onto the front yard, watching Justin make a snow angel while Erin and Caitlyn finished the last few touches on the snowman they made. "But does she even know what love is?"

Camille squeezed Hank's hand, "She does know what love is. We gave her that gift."

 **HOME**

Erin rushed downstairs, pulling her jacket over her shoulder, glancing at the clock. It read: 11:30pm. She sat down on the bench near the door, slipping her feet into the new boots Caitlyn got her for Christmas. "I'm leaving!" Erin called out, taking her keys off the key hook.

"You know you have to be home at 1am. Not a minute late." Hank reminded as he popped the cap off of his beer.

"I know, I know." Erin firmly placed her wool beanie on her head and flung the matching scarf around her neck.

"Just be safe and call me when you get to Tristan's house. And be extra cautious there is going to be crazy people on the roads."

"I'll be careful." Erin grabbed her purse and waved to Hank, "Tell Camille I said bye."

Camille had called it an early night. As much as she wanted to stay awake to watch the ball drop on tv. She just couldn't. Three days ago, her doctor prescribed on some new meds as a precaution. With the weather being so cold and everyone getting sick, Camille didn't need to get herself sick, especially because her immune system wasn't completely back to normal since her cancer treatment. The side effect of the medicine was it could cause fatigue, so Camille got ready for bed at 8:30 and was asleep by 9, leaving Hank to spend New Year's Eve by himself. But he wasn't complaining, it was relaxing with the house quiet. Justin was asleep and Erin was heading out.

 **HOME**

Tristan led Erin to his room where he had a boatload of snacks to enjoy. A New Year's Eve broadcast played in the background.

Erin made herself comfortable, sitting down on the couch, her coat and shoes were off the minute she stepped inside Tristan's house. Tristan's father was working late and his mother was on patrol downtown. So it was just Tristan, Erin and Sophia who tried to stay awake to watch the ball drop, but the seven year old couldn't keep her eyes open and passed out just ten minutes shy of eleven.

"So how was your Christmas?" Tristan sat down on the couch, pulling Erin into his lap, her legs dangling next to his as she sat sideways.

Erin smiled and her eyes sparkled, "it was really good. I didn't ask for much but I did get a lot." Tristan's hand rested on the small of her back as she spoke. "Caitlyn bought a bunch of clothes and Hank and Camille got me the Cds I've been asking for."

Tristan played with the hem of top, "is this new?" He wondered, admiring the way the burgundy cable knit sweater clung to her body.

Erin smirked, looking at the sweater before adjusting the lace pink camisole she wore underneath to cover some of her cleavage that peeked through the rather deep v neck of the sweater. "It is new...do you like?"

Tristan nodded and snaked his arm in front of her, his hands now linked, resting together on her denim covered hip. He pulled her closer before capturing his lips with hers.

Erin sighed deeply, feeling his tongue swipe across her bottom lip. She granted him access, letting their tongues dance and explore the warmth of their mouths. Erin skillfully sat up from Tristan's lap to straddle him, each of her bent knees resting on the outside of his legs. His fingers dug into her hips, kneading her skin through her sweater, slightly lifting it up to touch the exposed skin. Erin's hand found Tristan's chest, toying with the buttons on his dress shirt.

With each pop of a button, their breathing became unsteady and their kisses were harder and quicker. Tristan brought his hands up to Erin's shoulder, pushing lightly on them, causing him to break the kiss.

"Erin...we should stop." Tristan said regrettably.

Erin caught her breath and steadied herself with her hands pressing firmly on Tristan's now bare chest. She glanced down at his chiseled physique that he gained from the difficult training of becoming a police officer. "What?"

"I don't want to pressu-"

"You aren't." Erin corrected, "I want to do this." Her hands caressed the sides of Tristan's face, her thumbs brushing his cheeks causing him to break out in a huge goofy grin.

Tristan eyed Erin once more and she gave him a single nod of agreement. His hands found her hips again and he peeled the burgundy knit sweater off of her, leaving her in just the lace camisole. His lips brushed Erin's neck, causing a shiver to be sent down her spine. He nipped lightly at her skin without the realization that he was leaving his mark.

In the background the crowd counted down, 4...3...2...1. Cheers and shouts were ring out as Tristan ushered Erin to lay flat, pressing her body deep into the couch cushions, his body hovering hers. Their lips danced, their hands roamed, their hearts pounded.

 **So what do you guys think? Do you think Erin and Tristan shouldn't have took the next step in their relationship? Would you like to see less of Tristan? Anything you want to see more of?**

 **For those of you who wanted to see more of Erin and Camille moments, stay tuned, next chapter is a huge chunk of that.**

 **Review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

Tristan rested his chin on the valley of Erin's breasts while her hands raked through his dirty blonde hair. She giggled when he placed kiss on her bare skin before reaching up to meet her lips.

Tristan pulled away, staring into the green eyes of his girlfriend. Erin smiled, her dimples deepened as the smile widen when Tristan peppered kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. He sucked the skin at the crook of her neck gently. Erin let out a small moan, her fingers massaging his scalp as he continued his ministrations.

Erin turned her head to the side, giving him more area to worship, "Shit, get up!" She screeched when she noticed the time on the cable box. It was two in the morning and she was supposed to be home an hour ago.

Tristan got up from laying on top of her, he looked at her with worry and concern. Erin sat up, pointing to the time and she hopped to her feet, grabbing her clothes that were in somewhat of a pile near the couch.

Tristan saw the panic flash across Erin's face. He quickly reached for his boxers to slip into and handed Erin her bra and she put it on before sliding into her panties that were thrown to the floor in their passion filled night. "I'm sorry." Tristan said standing up to get himself dressed as Erin frantically did the same.

"Don't be," Erin offered a small smile. "I just have to get home before I get into anymore trouble." She placed a quick kiss on Tristan's lips, "I had a really great night." Erin confirmed before grabbing her jacket, hat, scarf and purse. She slipped her bare feet into her shoes before walking upstairs and to her car.

Erin let out a loud sigh as the Chicago winter air hit her face. Her stomach flopped, but in a good way, as she recalled her night. It was by far the best night of her life.

She drove home, praying that Hank wasn't up waiting for her. When she entered the house, it was quiet. There was a soft humming noise coming from the ceiling fan in the hall and a _ping_ sound from the leaky faucet in the kitchen.

Shaking off her boots and hanging up her keys and coat, she surveyed the living room for any sign that Hank or Camille had waited up. Nothing.

Erin ran her hands through her hair and looked down at her sweater, which was backwards and inside out. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Tip toeing to her room she heard the door to the bathroom click. Darting into her room she quickly got under the covers.

When she heard the footsteps disappear she knew that whoever it was didn't catch her. Not wanting to waste time, she got dressed for bed and tried to shut off her brain and go to sleep.

 **HOME**

Erin awoke five hours later to the sound of Justin running down the hall, probably playing with the new remote control car he got for Christmas.

Getting out of bed, Erin pulled on a pair of socks to protect her feet from the cold wood floors. The memories of the last night played out over and over in her head which caused her to smile and her stomach to flutter. A shiver was sent down her back similar to the way Tristan's fingers danced across her delicate skin.

Walking out of her room, stepping over the army men Justin had lined up near the stairs, she made her way to the bathroom. She stopped when she heard footsteps.

Justin walked out of his room, still dressed in his pajamas with a stack of books in his hand, "I'm making a ramp for the car." The seven year old informed, setting the books on the floor and finally looking at Erin. He gasped and pointed.

"What?" She questioned, looking behind her, scanning the walls and floor, thinking there was a bug or something.

"Did you get into a fight?" Justin stood up and walked over to her.

Erin looked puzzled, "No, why would you think that?"

"Because you have a bruise on your neck and Woah!" Justin poked at Erin's hip bone.

Erin stepped back away from him to look at herself in the full length mirror, "Oh fuck," she grumbled, seeing the large hickey on her hip, just above where the waistband of her sleep pants started. There was another love bite, a smaller one, on her neck. Erin groaned and hiked up her pants more, covering the deep discolored skin.

Before Justin could ask any more questions, Erin rushed to the bathroom; locking the door behind her. She made a mental note to yell at Tristan the next she saw him. Which she hoped was soon.

Digging through her makeup bag she found concealer and applied it to her neck. Hoping no one would notice that the color was a bit too yellow for her skin. She would just have to remember to wear a higher neckline and nothing that would expose her hip. Glancing at herself once more before washing her hands and face. She combed her hair into a side ponytail, the same side her love bite was on.

Once finished, she got dressed her the day and walked downstairs. Just in time as Camille placed pancakes and eggs on a plate. "Morning."

"Morning," Erin greeted, walking over to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"How was your night with Tristan?" The woman wondered.

Erin panicked, self consciously toying with her ponytail, "it was fine. We watched the ball drop and had snacks."

"What time did you get in? I didn't hear you at all last night."

"Not late, I think a little after midnight." Technically she wasn't lying. She did get in past midnight. _Two hours past._ Erin walked to dining table, taking a seat and grabbed the comic section of the newspaper.

"Oh okay, just after Hank went to bed then." Erin nodded, sipping on her coffee. "You seem quiet, something bugging you?"

Erin was quick to shake her head and smile, "No nothing is wron-"

"Erin got into a fight." Justin announced as he walked into the kitchen, the remote to his car in his hand while he carried the car under his arm.

Erin groaned to herself before eyeing the seven year old, she turned in her chair and looked at Camille who had a shocked look on her face, " I didn't get to a fight. I swear-"

"Then why do you have brui-" Justin was about to question but Erin placed her hand over the kids mouth and ushered him out of the room and forced him to go upstairs.

"What are you doing?" Justin squirmed, "Stop, I don't want to go upstairs," he whined.

Once Erin and Justin were upstairs, she turned him and looked into eyes, "you have stop telling people stuff that isn't true."

"Then where did you get the bruise?"

"I fell."

"How did you fall on your neck?" Justin wondered, his voice rose to a higher pitch. Curiosity catching him.

"How about I give you five dollars and we never talk about it again?" Erin dug through her jean pocket, showing the young boy the money.

Justin smiled and snatched the money from her hand, "And you have to play Mario Bros with me for a week."

Erin nodded, "Deal." she extended her hand.

Justin shook it firmly and shoved the money into his pocket of his pajamas, "Deal."

 **HOME**

Erin made her way back downstairs, her coffee was still warm and now where she sat there was a plate of food on the table. She took a seat, grabbing a fork and piled on a heaping amount of eggs. Her free hand held the paper, reading a Garfield comic.

Camille sat down across from the teen, she too had a cup of coffee and breakfast. The older woman eyed the teen, watching her actions. Erin looked up to find her staring.

"What?" Erin reached for her mug, putting the rim between her lips, taking a gulp of her coffee.

"Why does Justin think you got into a fight?" Erin shrugged taking a bite of toast, wiping the crumbs on her pants leg. "Erin.." She pushed.

Erin sighed and dropped her toast on the plate in front of her, "It's nothing."

Camille watched as Erin went to get up, she could tell she was avoiding something. "No, sit."

Erin looked at the woman, her face said she was serious. The teen plopped back down in her chair and slouched, ready for the interrogation that was going to happen.

"Tell me what is going on."

"Camille, I swear nothing is wrong. I'm fine. Justin thought he saw a bruise on me, but he was mistaken."

"How can you mistake a bruise?" Camille raised her eyebrow, knowing that Erin wasn't being honest.

Erin shifted in her chair and chewed on her cheek, "it was a hickey." She got up and grabbed her plate before Camille had a chance to say a word.

Camille watched as Erin walked behind the counter, still stunned at the teen's confession. "Erin you shouldn't let Tristan..."

Erin shook her head and put her hand up, "I don't want to talk about this with you."

"Okay," Camille sighed, "I can have Hank-"

Erin's eyes widened and she sighed loudly, "Fine, I'll talk."

Camille pulled out the chair, patting the seat, "Sit." Erin walked from behind the counter and sat down in the open seat. The teen stared at her hands, "now tell me why would you let Tristan give you a hickey?"

"It wasn't a big deal. He wasn't pressuring me or anything like that." Erin explained, "if I said 'stop' he would have."

"You know I'm not going to judge you, Erin. I only ask because I care and want to know what is going on your life. You hardly share about school and work is always "fine". So if there is anything you want to talk about, please don't hesitate. I'm here to listen." Camille rested her hand on Erin's knee, giving it a small squeeze as she gave the teen a warm, encouraging smile.

Erin let out a long sigh, she looked down at her knee and then back up at Camille. The gears in her head head turned, the little switch in her head clicked in the upright position. Should she? Shouldn't she?

Erin swallowed her nerves, "We had sex last night.." Her eyes automatically darted from the woman's face to her hands, she massaged her clammy palms. The soothing pressure was a way Erin coped with uncomfortable situations. That and running away, seeing that it wasn't in danger, she didn't run. "..for the first time." Erin clarified.

Camille's mouth fell open a little, not fully expecting Erin to blurt that. She squeezed Erin's knee again, "Did you use protection-"

Erin groaned and rolled her eyes, "Oh god, please don't give me 'the talk'!" She covered her face and shook her head repeatedly.

Camille couldn't help but laugh a little at Erin's dramatics, "I'm not giving you 'the talk' but we are going to talk about it." The older woman said with love in her voice, "I want you to be responsible and safe."

"I know." The teen finally met the gaze over her mother figure.

"I don't want you to get hurt or to feel like just because you had sex this one time with Tristan that you have to every time."

Once again Erin responded, "I know," then added, "but Tristan isn't like that."

She was right. Tristan was nothing like the last relationships Erin had been in. Camille was happy that Tristan was a respectable young man and cared deeply for Erin. She knew that given Erin's past relationships with Mark and Charlie were forced and pressuring. Tristan was kind and considerate, mature and responsible.

"I can't really stop you from having sex. That doesn't me I want you to or that I condone it." Camille stated firmly. "I will however wish that you practice safe sex. I'll buy you condoms and we can discuss other contraceptives, like the pill."

Erin nodded, "Do we have to tell Hank about this?"

Camille paused for a moment, "No, not now. But you can't hide from him."

"I'm not hiding from him." Erin said as she flicked the corner on the newspaper, distracting herself for a moment. "I just don't want him to be disappointed or upset with me."

"Erin," Camille brought her hand up to Erin's face causing her to look up, "You will never be a disappointment to him. Yes he will get upset at some things you do, but that's life. He'll forgive you and you guys will move on." Camille removed her hand from Erin's face and moved to tuck a hair behind her ear, "I'm proud of you for being honest with me."

"Camille," Erin said softly.

Camille looked at her, "Hm?"

"He really does make me happy," Erin smiled.

Camille matched her smile, "Erin you deserve to be happy and you to have a person that loves and respects you for you."

Erin nodded, agreeing. "I think I want to tell Tristan about Charlie."

"You do?"

"Yes." Erin said confidently, "I just don't when and how."

"Just be open with him." Camille told, "maybe ask Dr. Wendy for advice."

It been awhile since Erin saw Dr. Wendy. She never felt the need to see her up until the whole Annie/Sandoval situation. But since that one appointment, she hasn't been back. "I'll set up an appointment with her this week."

"Good idea, I think she will be able to help you and give you ideas." Camille stood up from the dining room table, taking her plate to the sink.

Erin's phone vibrated in her pocket, she pulled it out to see it was a text from Tristan. She smiled when she opened it, reading it: _I forgot to tell you that I love you and I had an amazing night. You are special to me Erin and you make me happy. Happy New Year by the way. ; )_

Erin replied: _I love you too and Happy New Year, Tristan._

 **I know this chapter didn't have any Hank, but it was filled with Camille! Let me know what you guys thought. I hope it wasn't too OOC with Erin and Tristan's relationship. Let me know what you'd like to see happen with the couple and the rest of the family, for that matter.**

 **Also as I finished this chapter and started the next I hit a little snag in writing. Dumb writer's block! I would love your guys input.**

 **I normally put out a chapter of at least 2,000+ words. If I were to update shorter ones, I would be able to get out more chapters and hopefully not have such a hard time in writing. Would you guy be disappointed with shorter chapters? Or are you guys willing to wait for the longer ones. I just hate to have to keep taking breaks.**

 **Leave a review and let me know, please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful feedback and support. I forgot to write an author's note last chapter but I made sure to make this one! Thanksgiving is tomorrow and I am so thankful for all of you wonderful readers and reviewers. I can't believe I'm almost to 100 reviews! Eeepp!**

 **For the one guest that asked about Tristan's age, I pictured him around 18 or 19...I don't know if that's possible, but for the sake of this story, I wanted him to be young enough for Erin, but mature.**

 **Once again, thanks for all the support. Enjoy!**

Erin looked up from the file she was holding just as Tristan made it to the top of the precinct's stairs; she smiled and quickly filed it.

"Hello Miss Lindsay," Tristan said as he walked up to the large desk.

Erin looked behind her shoulder for anyone watching, mostly Platt. Once the coast was clear she placed a chaste kiss to her boyfriend's lips, "Hi."

"You ready to go?" Tristan wondered.

Erin nodded and grabbed her coat and purse. She popped her head into the break room to let Trudy know she was done for the day, in return she got some snarky comment before she left.

Hand in hand the two walked to her car. Tristan made sure Erin was safely in before he went to his own car which was parked two spots ahead.

Tristan pulled out first, allowing Erin to follow him back to his place. Once the couple got there, Erin was greeted by Sophia, who was very pleased to see her.

"Hi Erin!" Sophia smiled widely before wrapping her brother's girlfriend in a tight hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you too Soph," Erin twirled one of the braids that the young girl had in her hair, "Maybe in a little bit we can play Sorry.

The little girl's eyes went wide and she nodded with excitement, "Yeah!"

"Go finish your homework while Erin and I hang out for a little while," Tristan said and ushered Erin down to his room.

Like routine, Erin plopped down on the couch and Tristan grabbed the remote to find something good to watch, "They have the _Wizard of Oz._ "

Erin nodded and moved one of the throw pillows from the couch making room for Tristan to sit. He sat down and swung his arm around her neck, pulling Erin as close as possible.

Erin relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder, "Tristan, I want to talk to you." She could feel him move away and freeze.

"What is it?" He swallowed, his attention all on Erin. "Are you breaking up-"

"What? No!" Erin turned her body so they were face to face, "I want to be open and honest with you."

"Okay..." Tristan gave her a look for her to continue.

She did so, "You know about my past..addiction. But I was with this guy, Charlie, who was the one who pressured me into using." Erin looked down at her hands, trying to remember what Dr. Wendy said to say, "We were sorta dating...I mean it wasn't anything special. I thought I'd love him. But then my mind was a little fogged."

"Erin you don't have to tell me this if you don't want to," Tristan grabbed a hold of Erin's hand.

"I do though." Erin looked up and gave him a small smile before continuing, "Anyways, when we were low on money or I needed a fix, I would go..I would go out to the corner and either sell pills or...me." She said just above a whisper. Erin could tell Tristan heard because he gave her hand another squeeze. "When I ran into Hank, I at first didn't want anything to do with him. But then, I kept getting into fights with Charlie,"

"Fights? Like physical?" Tristan interrupted.

Erin nodded and continued on opening up to her boyfriend, "It got really bad and I wanted out. So I went to Hank. That's when he took me in."

Tristan's face softened and he moved his hand from Erin's to her thigh, rubbing it gently.

"But- there's more." Erin looked up to finally meet Tristan's gaze. "I went back to get a few things and Charlie showed up just as I was about to leave." Erin let out a shaky breath, "He forced me back inside the apartment and...He...and he tried to have sex with me."

Tristan pulled his hand away from her thigh out of consideration and compassion.

"After that Hank ran him out of Chicago and I haven't seen him since."

"Good," Tristan smiled.

"But after that night...I swore I kept seeing him. Then I started seeing Mark, this one kid from school and things got good between us and Charlie disappeared after a while. But-" Erin shrugged and sighed, "Mark and I were going to have sex and I panicked. I passed out and woke up in the hospital."

"You did?" Tristan looked at her with concern and his hand went back to hers, another firm squeeze for comfort.

Erin nodded, "I saw Charlie on top of me, not Mark. I couldn't breathe or move. Mark said I blacked out and he called 911."

Tristan just listened, he could see tears in her eyes as she recalled her past, "Erin, if you don't feel comfortable with us having sex, I'm fine with that."

Erin shook her head and brought her free hand over his, "it's not that at all."

"Then why are you telling me this?" Tristan wondered.

"I want you to know that it was different. I'm different. I didn't see Charlie or have an uneasy feeling at all when I was with you." Erin looked into her boyfriend's eyes with tears in her own. "I feel safe with you."

Tristan leaned over and wiped the tears that had fallen on her cheek, "you will always be safe and protected when you're with me."

Erin nodded and blinked away the tears before leaning in more to give her boyfriend a much deserved kiss of thanks and acceptance. "I love you, Tristan."

Tristan smiled widely, his hand let go of hers to cup her face lovingly, his thumb rubbing along her cheek bone, swiping another round of tears that fell. "I love you too."

 **So what do you think? Did I completely botch the Charlie talk? Should I have done it differently? I'd love your guys input! Leave a review on what you'd like to see next.**

 **And I know you guys were on board with me doing smaller chapters...I just still feel awful. If my writing or style changes because of it, please tell me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Wow! I can't believe I'm only two reviews away from 100. As a gift to the 100th reviewer, you will get a sneak peek of the next chapter and have an opportunity of helping me write it. Sorry to the guests and anonymous ones, just know I wish there was a way I could thank you personally.**

 **I have somewhat of bad news, I will be going away in two weeks and the following week will be Christmas so I'll be busy with the holiday festivities. I will try to update before I leave because I'll have poor internet connection due to the fact I'll be in the country on acres of land. Once I return, I'll update if I can't before hand. But I'll make sure to write as I'm away so I can possibly shoot out new chapters.**

 **As always, please leave feed back and enjoy!**

Erin placed her books in her locker, grabbed her jacket and book bag before she shut her locker firmly.

Annie waited outside, leaning against her best friend's car. "Hey, stranger."

Erin looked up and smiled widely, "What are you doing here?" She wrapped her in a tight hug.

"What a person can't surprise her best friend?" Annie questioned as she pulled away, "Hank said I'd find you here."

Erin chuckled, "yeah, school." She sighed looking at the large brick building,

"So what do you have planned?"

"Nothing really, Platt, the woman at the district," Erin went to explain.

"The snarky one?" Annie joked.

"Yeah, her, she gave me the day off for whatever reason. Well she said it was an early birthday gift but I think she did it because she knew Tristan was going to be in the district for some officer training." Erin informed, "She thinks I don't get my work done if he's there."

Annie nodded, "I want to celebrate."

"What are we celebrating?" Erin asked, walking around to the driver side if her car.

"I got my new place." Annie got in the passenger side before explaining, "I picked up a cake, some beers and I thought we could hang out and catch up."

Erin smiled, "That sounds really good."

It had been a little over a month since Annie and Erin had seen each other. Erin was busy with school and work, while Annie was busy with moving out of her place she shared with Ricky and into a nicer one that was closer to Erin.

"I finally finished painting it." Annie announced as she buckled up.

"Can't wait." Erin said and drove to Annie's new place.

Pulling up in front of white siding house with a gravel road, Erin smiled looking at her best friend's new residence. "You live here?"

Annie nodded and looked out the car window, "I can't believe it. Who knew that three years ago I would live here. I barely made it on the streets." Erin nodded and squeezed her friend's leg.

"Come on, show me around," Erin got out of the car and waited for her friend to dig through her purse for her keys. She opened the door and let Erin in first. Taken back, Erin's mouth fell open, "Woah."

Annie smiled, "You like?"

Once again, "Woah." was all Erin could muster up as she took in the spacious living room with a little wood burning fireplace in the corner. The kitchen was small and barely had room for the little table and chair set. Perfect for Annie and if she had company.

"There's only one bedroom and the bathroom is small." Annie informed, kicking a box of pots and pans into the kitchen, "I haven't unpacked much." Erin nodded and just smiled, "I did however stock the fridge." Annie said, walking into the kitchen and opened the fridge that was donated to her from the local church. "Want a beer?"

"Yeah I'd love one." Erin said as she walked around the living room, admiring the little pictures and posters Annie hung on the wall.

Annie walked over and handed her friend a cold beer before taking a sip of her own. "Remember this one?"

Erin nodded and broke out in a smile.

 _Annie pulled her wet hair into a ponytail before laying back on her towel. The clear skies gave the two girls the perfect sun for tanning._

 _Erin pulled her sunglasses over eyes and she turned on her back, making sure to get a nice even tan._

 _"This is nice," Annie announced, lathering her porcelain skin with sunblock. "You should get in the water."_

 _Erin nodded, " I will before we leave. right now I just want to layout before the boys come back and ruin the peace and quiet."_

 _"You spoke too soon," Annie said as she pointed to Ricky and Charlie who came from the car with a cooler of beers and sodas._

 _Erin sat up and groaned, "why are they back so quickly?"_

 _Annie just chuckled and moved over so Ricky could share the towel with her, he popped open the lid of the cooler and grabbed him a beer, "Anyone want one?"_

 _Charlie sat down beside Erin, his hand quickly found her thigh, giving it a soft pat and squeeze, "Sure toss one here." He looked to Erin, "Want one babe?"_

 _"No thanks. I think I'm going to head in the water now." She got up and adjusted her ties of her bikini top, Charlie leaned up to swat her ass, she turned and glared at him before smirking at his goofy grin._

 _Annie stole the beer from Ricky, took a few sips and handed it back to him, "I'll join you."_

 _"Fine, more beer for us!" Charlie hollered across the sand as the girls headed into the water._

"We should go to the beach again." Annie stated as she plopped down on her used, but good condition couch.

"We should," Erin ran her finger along the photo of their two faces.

"So have you heard from Rick-"

"No." Annie was quick to respond. She took a swig of her third bottle of beer before setting it down on the coffee table.

Erin moved her feet from the table to prevent any accidents from happening, "Has he tried to contact you?" She leaned back on the couch.

Annie shrugged, "I know he is out, that's all."

Erin nodded, feeling the tension in the room, "Tristan and I slept together." Erin said as she wiped the rim of her beer bottle with her thumb, a small smile spread across her face.

Annie too smiled and nudged her best friend's arm with her elbow, "Yeah? So how was it?"

Erin laughed and rolled her eyes before looking at the strawberry blonde who wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I'm not one to kiss and tell."

"Since when?!" Annie called her bluff, "you used to tell me about Charlie, even though half time I wished you didn't."

Erin shrugged, "I don't know it's different with Tristan. It's like we have this mature adult relationship."

Annie groaned jokingly, "Please tell me you aren't go to be one of those, lets go shopping and wear matching track suits kind of couple."

"What's wrong with shopping together?"

"It's what old boring married people do. They shop and talk politics." Annie took the empty beer from Erin's hand and grabbed her own, "Want another?" She asked, standing up and making her way to the kitchen.

Erin shook her head, "No," she paused for a minute, registering what Annie said. She looked to her best friend in the kitchen. "We go shopping sometimes and take his sister to the park. That doesn't mean we're boring."

Annie tossed Erin a bag of chips from the doorway of the kitchen, "I'm just saying..I've never pictured you in a stable relationship."

"Gee thanks." Erin muttered, opening the bag of chips and popping one in her mouth.

Once Annie placed the empty bottles in the recycling bin she made her back to the couch, plopping down next to her best friend, "Sorry, it's just weird to think that both of us have our life together finally."

"Yeah, looking back two years ago, who knew I'd have a car, a steady job, a boyfriend who actually gives a shit about me." Erin agreed, "I was barely making it on the streets. Hell, I was hooked on heroin. I didn't even know if I was going to be alive the next day "

A short moment of silence filled the air. The two best friends reflected on how far they have come. Erin spoke once more, "One thing that hasn't changed is we still have each other."

Annie smiled, "That'll never change. Ever."

 **Home**

Erin walked into the house, tossing her coat and purse on the bench. Justin was asleep on the couch and she could hear Hank grumbling about the leaky faucet in the kitchen.

Camille came downstairs with a towel in her hand. She smiled, "Hey, you're home. How was Annie's?"

Erin smiled back, "it was good. I'm god we got to catch up."

Camille stepped closer to the teen, her brows creased in confusion, "Have you been drinking?"

"I uh.." Erin quickly cupped her hand over her mouth, exhaling slowly to smell her breath.

"Erin, don't play dumb, I can smell alcohol on your breath."

Erin dropped her hand and nodded, "But I didn't drive home. I took a cab here."

Camille sighed, "I'm relieved you didn't drive but you're only sixteen. You aren't even legal to drink."

Erin bowed her head and shifted from foot to foot,"I know. I just was hanging out with Annie and I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly," Camille muttered.

"What's going on here?" Hank asked, his voice firm but gentle due to the fact there was a sleeping boy a few feet away.

"You wanna tell him? Or should I?" Camille opened the conversation.

Erin looked back and forth at the two adults, "I had a few beers at Annie's house tonight."

Hank grunted and rubbed his mouth. Erin could swear she saw the gears in his head shifting as he collected his thoughts. "You drive?"

"No, cab." Camille informed.

"One week, grounded. School and work. That's it, understand?" Hank stated firmly, giving Erin no room to protest.

She just nodded and took it like a mature person would. She owned up to her mistakes and accepted the consequences.

 **So...what do you guys think? Want to see more of Annie? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also any suggestions on what should happen during Erin being grounding.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello readers! Thank you once again for all you review and rave about this story. It warms my heart and makes me smile. Congrats to the 100th reviewer** ** _MariaGleefan_** **and thanks for the idea. Stick around for them in two/three chapters. ;)**

 **Like stated in the chapter before I'm going on a little vacation to visit my bet friend. The internet connection is going to be poor, so I probably won't be able to update. But I** **will** **be writing and have about five chapter outline so everything should go smoothly. Finger ccrossed. Once again, thank you for the reviews, I can't believe I made to 100.**

 **Enjoy!**

Three days into her grounding and Erin was already bored. It was one thing she was forced to come straight home after school or work. But Hank must have mentioned to Platt of her grounding because she would have to conveniently go down to the evidence room or some other place when Tristan's trainee group was coming in.

Erin came from the break room, setting her water bottle down on the desk, "I finished the files and organized the break room cabinets."

"Good, take a break." Trudy said as she flipped through a file, "go grab a snack or something."

Erin nodded and walked around the large desk, grabbing her wallet as she passed.

She headed down the back hall to the nearest vending machine, putting her six quarters in and looking at the options for snacks.

"What to get, what to get?" She mumbles to herself.

"M&Ms and potatoes chips." A voice said.

Erin turned to the voice, a huge smile plastered on her face, "Tristan."

"Hey," he smiled and quickly gave her a kiss on the lips, "snack break?"

Erin nodded and turned back towards the vending machine, punching in the code and watching the metal coils uncoil, dropping the bag of chips and candy down.

Tristan placed his hand on the small of Erin's back, "Are you mad at me?"

"What? No. Why would you think that?" Erin's eyes widen and her heart thumped.

"You haven't called me at all in the last few days and it seems like you are avoiding me."

Erin quickly shook her head and looked at her boyfriend, reaching her hand up to touch his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm grounded. Hank said school, work and home."

Tristan nodded and sighed, "What'd you do?"

Erin rolled her eyes, feeling embarrassed, "I had a few beers with a friend. Came home with alcohol on my breath."

"Oh." He looked at her, watching her face fall. "How long are you grounded far?"

"Just a week. So four more days," Erin informed.

"Simmons! Five minutes are up!" The loud voice of Tristan's instructor rang through the hall as he popped his head in from around the corner, spying on the young couple.

"Yes, sir." Tristan gave Erin a quick peck before jogging to meet up with the rest of the group, he winked and flashed a smile at Erin before disappearing around the corner.

Erin smiled and ripped the corner of the packaging of the candy. She popped a few chocolate coated candies in her mouth as she walked back to the front desk.

Trudy eyed her from the edge of the case forms she was reading, "You get lost?"

Erin rolled her eyes and sighed, "You said I could take a break." She took a seat next to Platt, chewing on the candies.

Trudy dropped the presorted and paperclipped empty forms in front of Erin, "Here, go take these and hand them out to the other units."

Erin slid off the stool and took the stack of forms under her arm and walked down the hall, dropping the forms in each designated cubbie.

Hank was at his desk, a scowl on his face as he rubbed his chin, concentrating on whatever thing he was reading. He looked up just as Erin stepped near Olinsky's desk. "Hey, Kid."

Erin gave him a small smile, "Hey."

"How's it going?" He leaned back in his office chair, his fingers laced together and hands rested on his chest, studying the young girl's posture.

Erin stood straighter at the watchful of him, "Good," she shrugged.

"Are you busy now?" He pointed to the stack of forms she held.

"Just have to finish handing these out."

"When you're done, come back over here.." Erin nodded, listening, "grab your coat and let Platt know you'll be with my for an hour or so."

Erin creased her brow, "Where are we going?"

"Just let her know you'll be with me,"

Still confused, Erin just nodded and finished her job and headed back to the main desk.

She tapped on the table top trying to get Trudy's attention.

Trudy didn't budge, like she didn't hear Erin. So she knocked firmly on the desk again.

"Erin, tell me something.." the teen looked at her with confusion, not sure if the statement was rhetorical. Trudy continued, "Does this desk look like a door?"

Erin looked down at the length of the desk, "Sorry, what?"

Trudy huffed, "This." She fanned her hand along the polished wood table top, "This isn't a door."

"Okay..." Erin was completely lost.

"So..stop knocking on it. I swear what is it with everyone hitting this desk like it's a drum." Erin just stood still, staring at her feet.

Erin finally looked up at the older woman, "Sorry."

"Its fine. Just next time try calling my name. That normally works to get someone's attention." Erin nodded, "So what did you want?"

"Hank wanted me to help him with something, he said we'd be gone for an hour."

"Fine, go." She handed Erin her coat and purse. "Just have Hank keep me informed."

Erin nodded and put her coat on, then flung her purse over the shoulder just as Hank met her near the exit, he secured his radio and holster to is hip. He tilted his up to thank Platt as he led Erin outside.

"So where are we going?"

"Just meeting a CI of mine." Hank said shortly as they walked briskly to the car. Hank got in the driver's side, buckling up and Erin mimicked in the passenger seat.

Erin sat back and stared out the window as they head down the street. The upkeep of the street deteriorated as they drove further and further. They must have have been driving for thirty minutes when hank finally pulled over down a side street. He parked the car and unbuckled.

Erin looked around, spotting a small group of people crowding around a corner near an abandoned building. They all turned their heads at the same time, eyeing the unmarked patrol car.

Hank stared back and then turned to Erin, "stay put."

Erin sat up slightly and looked over to Hank, "What? Why am I here then?"

"Just stay put." He stated firmly, "got it? I don't want you getting out of this car. Leave the doors locked."

Erin's eyes widen at the tone of Hank's voice, she suddenly felt a small rush of panic flush over her body, she swallowed loudly. "Okay." Was all she could muster up to say.

Hank patted her cheek gently and smiles softly before he stepped out of the car and walked over to the gathering of people.

Erin sunk in her seat and watched intently. Hank shook hands with the men and it appeared that they were talking. Erin couldn't hear what was being said and she wouldn't dare roll down her window. So she just stared, trying to read lips and facial expressions.

The one man that wore a beanie on his head, spoke with his hands, making fists signaling his frustration and rubbed his head as Hank spoke. Hank's finger poked the man's chest but the other men didn't seemed phased by it. They didn't huddle closer to Hank, as if they were going to gang up on him. Instead they stepped back.

Erin watched and paused when she saw the man with the beanie bring his hand to his side, under his oversized jacket. _Please don't be a gun...please don't be a gun._ Erin thought to herself and she sunk further in the seat, her seat belt almost strangling her.

The man retrieved a wad of cash from his jeans, looking around first before placing the bills into Hank's hand. Hank said one final thing before he shook the men's hands and walked back to the car.

Erin unlocked the doors for him and sat up, studying him with a careful eye. Once he was buckled and hadn't said anything about what just happened, she spoke up, "What the hell was that?"

Hank ignored her and drove off, glancing once more at the group. The man with the money tipped his head to Hank and Hank returned it.

"Hank!" Erin raised a brow to him.

Hank finally looked at her, "Its nothing Erin."

Erin shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. Hank laughed shortly at her attitude. She must have forgotten that he deals with some of the most threatening people. Criminals. Her little teen drama wasn't going to make him talk.

Erin sighed, she was about to say something but Hank spoke, "There are ways of getting information from people." Was all he said, which made Erin confused.

"But what does that have to do with anything-"

"Erin, just drop it." Hank flicked his blinker on and turned down a side street.

Erin tisked but didn't protest, letting her arms drop her chest. Her mind couldn't help but wonder what just happened. She wanted answers but knew Hank wouldn't fess up.

 **So what do you guys think? Do you like the secretive-ness of Hank? I was planning on writing more of Erin and Hank at work. Would that be something you'd guys like to see? Leave a review and let me know.**

 **Happy holidays and if I don't update by January, have a happy New year.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello guys! I'm back. How was everyone's holiday? I had some time to write while I was away. If you haven't noticed, I've updated Baby Toes and Marriage Toes. I also started to write a new baby fic. Check it out, it's called Bundle of Joy and Other Emotions. Hope you all enjoy this update. Enjoy!**

Erin sat back in the passenger seat. Hank and her haven't spoken much since he told her to drop the conversation. The longer the time went by the more Erin had time to think.

Erin sighed loud enough for Hank to hear her, he glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow, "What?" He asked then turned his attention back on the road.

"Why did you bring me along if I just sit in here and watch you chit chat with some dudes?"

Hank griped the steering wheel a little before answering, "I didn't plan on seeing Laurence and his group."

Laurence was the guy wearing the beanie, Erin concluded. "So Laurence isn't your CI?"

Hank shrugged a little, "He is but he wasn't the CI I wanted to see," he informed as he turned down an alleyway that led to an apartment building, "Laurence was a pit stop."

Erin nodded, "So this is where your CI lives?"

Hank unbuckled and turned the car off, "Yes."

"Do I have wait here too?" Erin said annoyed. She should've just stayed at the station, at least get work done and get paid instead of driving with Hank and sitting in the car.

Hank pressed the release on Erin's seatbelt, "No you can come with me. I shouldn't be long."

Erin and Hank walked up the two flights of stairs and walked down a hall, reaching the last door on the left. Hank knocked on the door, "Anita, open up."

Erin looked cautiously around the hall, her arms crossed over her chest. Two doors over loud music was blaring and down the hall, there was a faint bark of a dog.

Hank knocked on the door again, a little louder this was only able to get one firm knock in when a woman opened the door. "Anita," Hank gave her a small nod as a greeting.

"Hank." She scowled at him before catching a glimpse of Erin standing next to him, "Who's she?"

Hank looked over at Erin and then back at Anita, "She just tagged along for the ride. Can we come in?"

Anita sighed and stepped aside, opening the door wider so the two could walk in, "Just keep your voice down, I just put LJ down for his nap."

Erin scanned the apartment, toys and newspapers scattered on the coffee table. Cartoons were left on the tv and dishes were drying on the counter next to the sink.

Hank grabbed Erin by the arm, dragging her to the couch where they sat down. He dug through his coat pocket, pulling out the wad of cash he just received a few minutes ago. "Here," he handed it to Anita.

The woman glanced at it and fanned out the money, counting it, "He's late by three weeks."

Hank groaned, "I said I would get you the money."

Anita shakes her head and puts the money away. "Laurence can't do anything right. It's bad enough I have to have you chase him down to pay for his kid. It's a damn shame."

Hank smiled smally, "I told you if you need help with LJ, you call me."

"Hank, it's not your job." Anita paused when she heard a soft whimper coming from behind the closed door.

Erin watched as she walked to the door, pressing her ear to it. She turned the doorknob slowly and poked her head in.

Hank leaned forward and smiled when he saw Anita enter and come out with LJ on her hip. Anita adjusted the two year old's overalls and grabbed a pacifier, putting it his mouth before placing him in front of the tv on a blanket. The young boy laid down and watched cartoon, his eyes slowly started to close.

"Sorry, ever since the shooting down the block, he hasn't been sleeping well." Anita rubbed her temples and glanced over at her son.

Hank nodded and stared at the little boy before he looked up at Anita, "Have you heard from Scott?"

Erin could tell Scott wasn't a person who was liked. She could tell by the way Anita clenched her jaw and let out an annoyed laugh, "yeah like he dares to come around here."

"I just thought that since Laurence stopped coming around, he'd show up again." Hank said as stood up, "we need to talk to him. If he comes by, will you give him my card?"

Anita nodded and held out her hand as Hank gave her his card. Hank placed a fifty in her hand and she looked up at him with smile, "What's this for?"

"Buy him a white noise machine, he'll sleep better that way." He looked at Erin and nodded his head up, signaling for her to stand. Erin stood up and walked by Hank's side. "I'll be back in a few weeks and if you hear from-

"Scott..I know to call you." Anita held up the card before seeing the two of them out. "Thanks again Hank."

Hank nodded and led Erin out into the hall, he flashed the woman a warm smile. "Bye Anita."

 **HOME**

Erin and Hank made it back down the stairs and to the parking lot. Hank unlocked the car and they both got in and buckled up.

"So Laurence and Anita..."

Hank filled in, "They are exes and have Laurence Jr. together."

"So what's the money for?"

"Child support." Hank said flatly, turning the car on and driving back to the district.

"Isn't that suppose to go through the courts?"

Hank shrugged, "The courts only do so much before you have to shake it out of people."

Erin nodded and glanced over at Hank, "Do you have to fill out paperwork for this?" Hank shook his head. "Why not?"

Hank made a left turn, stopping at a red light. "I didn't get much of an answer out of Anita. So until I have something worthy, it doesn't get written."

"So who's Scott?"

Hank sighed and looked at Erin, "That's confidential." He watched as she rolled her eyes which made him laugh a little. "You'll understand why when you get your star."

A small smile tugged on Erin's lips at the thought of her becoming a cop.

 **HOME**

"This is torture!" Erin groaned and dropped her head dramatically on the kitchen table.

Camille just laughed as she tossed the salad with a pair of tongs, "Maybe you should have thought about that before drinking with Annie."

Erin brought her head up and casted a glare to the woman. Even though that day was her last day of her grounding, the hours seemed to tick by slowly.

"But its not like I drove!" Erin groaned. The week had been tough. School was overwhelming and it seemed like something was up Platt's ass because she was grumpier than usual. When she wasn't at work or school, Erin sat in her room. No computer unless she used Hank's one in his office and her phone was locked away. If she hand to use the phone, she would have to use the landline, which was in the kitchen. She thought that Hank was going overboard.

"Hey!" Voight barked, walking into the kitchen, Justin following in toe with his book bag dragging. "Lower your voice or I can tack on a few days."

Erin rolled her eyes and dropped her head back down on the table.

Camille sighed and looked at her husband, she mouthed, "lay off." and glanced at Erin.

Hank sighed and rubbed his temples with one hand and ruffled Justin hair as he passed by him to sit at the dining room table. He watched as his son unzipped his book bag and started working on his homework.

"The fact that you think drinking is acceptable at your age is the exact reason you are grounded." Hank stated firmly. "You don't know how many times I've witnessed some kid come in and have to sleep off whatever booze they consumed."

"It was only two beers. I wasn't even buzzed." Erin's voice was muffled as her head was still face down, her arms were crossed on top of the table as her forehead rested on them.

Hank clenched his jaw and looked over at Erin, throwing daggers at her head.

Erin sensed him staring and brought her head up to confirm that he was before dropping it back down, letting out a groan.

Justin glanced across the table at Erin then turned his attention to his dad. The young boy shrugged his shoulders and went back to doing his math homework.

"Hank, can I talk to you?" Camille tilted her head in the direction of the living room. Hank nodded and followed his wife.

"What?"

Camille sighed and lower her voice just above a whisper, "I got a phone call this morning."

Hank watched his wife as she looked back into the kitchen, making sure no one was spying. He could see the concern and worry in her eyes. "Who called?"

Camille sighed, "Bunny."

Hank and Camille both looked over at Erin who had her arm outstretched across the table, pointing to a math problem Justin was having trouble with.

"What she'd say?"

"What do you think?" Camille said sarcastically, "she wants to see Erin."

Hank shook his head and huffed. Great, Now what was he going to do.

 **So...Bunny is back. This can't be good. Leave a review and let me know what you think Bunny wants.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello. I'm back! Well not back back, but just to update. I know a few of you sweet people have asked if everything was okay. I'm fine and thank you for the concern. I've been struggling with this story for some reason. I've had this chapter sitting in my docs for about two months. I wanted to get another chapter started before I posted this one but it looks like that's not going to happen.**

 **I'm posting this to let you guys know that I'm doing alright and I hope to have some new chapters headed your way. In the meantime, I'm listing this story as on hiatus. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to hear from you soon.**

Erin fluttered her eyes open and glanced at her calender, a small smile crept across her face when she saw that it was Saturday. Which meant that it was first day of being ungrounded.

She stretched out her arms and legs, letting out a yawn and wetter her dry lips with her tongue before rubbing the sleep from the corners of her eyes. Turning her head to the nightstand she picked up the small digital clock and stared it.

"One more hour," she noted to herself. Just as she closed her eyes, thinking she could sleep in that morning, considering she didn't have school or work until that afternoon. The sound of someone banging on her bedroom door made her jump slightly and her eyes were wide and she looked over at the door.

"Erin," Hank's gruff voice radiated through the rather thin door, making it impossible for Erin to fall back asleep.

She sighed loudly and grabbed the ends of her pillow that was cushioning her head and pulled them closer to her ears.

Not getting a response quick enough, Hank tapped his knuckles on the door and called again, "Erin, you up?"

Erin mumbled and dropped the pillow from her ears, not that the pillow did anything for Hank's consistency. "I'm up."

Erin heard Hank murmur something before replying, "When you're up, I want to talk to you."

"About?" Erin wondered, pulling her sheets over her body more, the air conditioner brought a chill to her room.

"Just come find me when you are up." Erin heard him say before his heavy walking faded. She stared up at the ceiling before finally ripping the sheets off of her, instantly regretting the quick movement as it added coolness to her body causing a shiver to be sent down her spine.

Once she was up and finally made her way to warm up in the shower, she found something cozy to wear. She padded her slipper covered feet down the stairs. Her hands gripping lightly to the banister that Camille must've just used Pledge on it because it was shiney and had a slight waxy feel to it.

Hearing rumblings of pots and pans in the kitchen, Erin decided to head there first, not exactly sure of the whereabouts of Hank.

When she walked into the living room, Justin was sprawled out on the couch, one leg tucked under his butt the other dangling over the seat of the couch. In his hand was the PlayStation controller.

"Hey Bud, where's your dad?"

Without breaking eye contact from the television, Justin pointed with his free hand towards the direction of the hall. "Office," he quickly said as he made his little game character avoid a monster that jumped out of nowhere.

"Thanks," Erin ruffled Justin's hair causing him to groan and swat her hand away. She laughed and walked down the hall.

Hank's door was open a tad and Erin could hear him tapping away on his computer.

He looked up from the screen and waved Erin in. Once she shut the door firmly, Hank pointed to an empty seat, "sit," he instructed.

Erin did so but was still confused and wondered what she could he have possibly done, "What's up?"

Hank sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he sat back in office chair, "Your mother called."

Erin let out small laugh of disbelief, "What'd she want this time?"

With a shrug of his shoulder and stared at the teen, "Camille answered the phone. Did she call your cell?"

Erin shook her head, "I don't answer it unless I know who it is."

"Well I have her number written down if you want it." Hank dug through the top drawer of his desk, pulling a sticky note that had Bunny's number written on it, "do what you want with it." He pushed towards Erin.

Erin sighed and snatched it, folding it in half before shoving it in her jean pocket, "Thanks." She gave Hank a small smile.

Hank nodded and smiled back, " But I only ask for one thing if you decide to contact her.."

"Which is?" Erin asked.

"If you want to see her in person, you meet her in public, with either I, Camille or someone that can diffuse a situation."

"Nothing is going to happen-" Erin tried to reason.

Hank threw one hand up, stopping her from continuing, "Its Bunny we are talking about here. With Bunny involved in anything, a situation is always followed through."

Erin rolled her eyes and looked down at her hands. She knew Hank wasn't lying but it was still hard for her to admit that her mother wasn't the greatest of people. Bunny was a bad influence but she was still Erin's mother. She wasn't bad all her life. Erin had one of two good memories with her mom.

" _Mom please can I get it?" A five year old Erin pointed to a mannequin wearing a powered blue sweater with a pompom trim. "Julie has one and so does Lisa."_

 _Bunny stared in the display window of Target before grabbing Erin's hand and leading away, "Come on, we have to get going so we don't hit rush hour."_

 _"But-" Erin whined and looked back at the sweater and then down at her worn and faded sweater that used to belong to her cousin._

 _Bunny sighed and ushered outside of the mall and towards their car, "Get in, buckle up."_

 _Erin stomped her boots, which have seen better days, as she got in the car. The sole had a small hole in them and they were getting too small for her growing feet._

 _Bunny tossed the two bags from their small shopping trip. It was one week before Christmas and Bunny hadn't done much this year in the holiday spirit. When the money wasn't spent on booze or drugs, Bunny only seemed to buy for the people that she could somehow get something out of them that would be beneficial to her. That meant Erin drew the short straw in the gift getting department._

 _But to Erin's surprise, on Christmas day there was a present for her under the tree. The tree that Erin had to beg her mother to put up. It wasn't big or even decorated with many ornaments but it did have multicolored lights strung on the branches._

 _Erin looked over at her mom, who must've passed out from way too many glasses of spiked eggnog. Her recent boyfriend must've came in later that night because his boots were in the middle of the hall and when Erin glanced into her mom's bedroom, she could see men's feet sticking out from under the disarray comforter._

 _"Mom," Erin nudged her mother roughly, watching her stir, "Mom, wake up it's Christmas."_

 _Bunny woke up slowly, groaning at the harsh sunlight of the early morning, "what time is it?"_

 _Erin shrugged, "you never put batteries in the clock."_

 _Bunny huffed and reached for her cigarettes and lighter, "You wake your brother?"_

 _Erin shook her head and made her way to their room. She looked at the sleeping two year old who was sprawled out on the bottom mattress of the bunk beds. Under his arm was his blanket. That blanket was his favorite. He dragged it everywhere with him._

 _"Teddy," Erin said softly as she sat down I the edge of the mattress, "Get up, Santa was here!"_

 _The two year old slowly woke up and looked over at his sister with a smile. Erin ran her hand through his bed head, smoothing out his blonde hair. "Santa?"_

 _Erin smiled and nodded,"Yeah. But we gotta get dressed first." She went over to their dresser, grabbing some clothes for Teddy and changed his diaper he still wore because Bunny didn't seem to care about potty training. Helping him get dressed and washed his face with a washcloth in the bathroom._

 _Once they were both cleaned and dressed they headed back out to the living room. Bunny was fully awake and so was her boyfriend, the two of them cuddled on the couch, puffing away on their cigarettes._

 _"Presents!" Teddy squealed and ran to the two gifts that I were under the tree. One for each of the kids. Teddy grabbed the one he knew was his because it was wrapped in blue paper while the other that was Erin's was wrapped in pink paper._

 _"I open?" Teddy shook his gift and looked at his mom._

 _Bunny nodded and pointed to the pink gift, "open yours too." She looked at Erin._

 _Erin and Teddy sat in front of the tree and took their time unwrapping. Teddy was excited when he saw her got a coloring book and crayons._

 _Erin's eyes widen when she looked down at the sweater she wanted was in her lap, she ran her hand down the soft, clean material and flicked one of the pompoms at the trim. She quickly got up and ran to her room, changing out of her tattered t-shirt and into her new sweater._

 _Walking back out to the living room, she smiled and laid next to Teddy, helping him color a page. She looked up and smiled at her mom, who couldn't help but smiled back._

Hank cleared his throat causing Erin to look up, he wondered what happened when she zoned out, "you okay?"

Erin nodded and looked down at her hands as a tear fell and streaked down her cheek. She sniffled and looked at Hank, "Yeah, just thinking about my mom. She wasn't all that bad."

Hank tried to remain cool, "I just don't want her to try and control you."

Erin stood up and started firmly at Hank, "I'm fine. I can handle myself." She spun around and walked out.

Hank watched and sat back, sighing loudly, knowing he wasn't stupid to let Erin go by herself. He'd have someone watching her even she didn't know that she was being watched. He didn't want anything to happen to her. Especially if Bunny was involved. Who knows what could happen.

 **What did you think? Hope I haven't lost many people. Xoxo. Until next time.**


End file.
